Suspicion: A Vacation Lost
by dancerx3d
Summary: Who pushed Reed? Will she end up with Upton or Josh? What will life at Easton be like after three near death experiences? A following right after Paradise Lost.
1. Darkness

Chapter 1

Darkness

The water was cold and felt like cement. I couldn't see anything because it was dark. My lungs pained worse than anything in my past for the saltwater build up. I knew that I would drown so a numbly took my dress off. My neck as scratched and sore and I'd lost Noelle's necklace.

I could feel bruises start to form about my body and scratches popping up everywhere. My leg hit a rock and I couldn't feel it. My eyes were filling with salt water and tears.

I saw many faces flash before me. Thomas, Josh, Ariana, Sabine, Upton, Cheyenne, Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Dash, Ivy, the billings girls and my family. I couldn't lose all those people. I started swimming but the boat was too far off and I could barely see the shore. Things went fuzzy and then numb. A wave crashed overhead and hurled me under sending excruciating pain throughout my body and limbs.

Yet again everything went black…


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2

Reunions

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. What was that annoying sound and where was it coming from. I opened my eyes to find Noelle at my bedside looking as depressed as ever. She had red brimmed eyes and a red nose.

"You're awake!?!" she shrieked. She squeezed me so tight in a hug. "We were so worried! Poppy found you and like screamed." Noelle said.

"I was pushed" I whispered out.

"We know. Poppy saw hands and like then you were in the water". Noelle said.

"Who pushed me?" I asked"

"We have no idea. I know your thinking it was Poppy but her scream and worry was just so sincere I don't think even… anyone could pull it off" Noelle said.

I knew she was going to say Ariana but she stopped herself. "She was my first guess. Where's Upton?" I asked."

"Reed The thing is with Upton well we saw him before Poppy found you and they were kissing." Noelle said."

"That's ok he cared for her more than for me anyway. He made that perfectly clear and when he ran for her he made it definite that we were over." I said. A tear slid down my cheek and Noelle wiped it away. I was never falling for a player again because you always end up broken hearted. I realized then I couldn't live without Josh and I needed him more than ever he needed to be my rock and my shoulder to cry on. My damage was permanent and was never going to go away and only he could fix my heart.

To my surprise Poppy walked in.

"I'll give you two a minute" Noelle said. She shot me a relaxing look on her way out.

"Listen Reed I swear to you that I didn't push you. I-I-I-I can't believe that happened. It's all my f-f-f-f-fault. Just trust that it's not me" Poppy whimpered.

"It's ok. By the way you can have Upton he cares for you obviously more than he does me." I managed to get out. It pained me but I didn't want Upton anymore no matter how gorgeous he was. "I love someone else and I don't think I can get over him like I thought I could" I said. Josh. Josh. Josh. That's who I meant and who I always would love.

"Reed thanks so much and not just for Upton for forgiving me and I am so sorry if I ruined your trip. I'm not very nice when I am jealous." Poppy said almost embarrassed.

"That's ok. Who is all out there anyway?" I asked.

"Well Upton, Noelle, Dash, Kiran, Taylor, Gage, Amberly, this girl Ivy, and this guy who seemed to be the most nervous and worried I think his name was like John or something-." Poppy pondered the name.

"Josh" I shrieked.

"Yeah that's it. Josh" Poppy said.

"O my god. Josh is here" I screamed. Then I instantly regretted it remembering he could probably her me.

"Oh he's the boy" Poppy said and smirked.

"Yeah but now he is with Ivy" I said. "Oh that weird because they have been ignoring each other since about an hour after they arrived they got into a fight or something" Poppy said. My face instantly lit up

Suddenly Josh flung open the door and entered the room.

"Well I have to go" Poppy said winking at me. I gave her a thanking smile and returned my focus to Josh.

"Oh my god Reed your ok" Josh said sounding relieved before he leaned in and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Reed I don't know what to say. " Josh said. I thought I saw a tear come down his eye.

"Josh I still love you. I don't want to come between you and Ivy but I needed you to know that I love you." I blurted without thinking.

"Reed we broke up. She said that I still had feelings for you and she was right but we are being cool about it. I still love you and I always loved you. I never stopped I just was mad and stupid but when Sabine confessed I was… I don't even know." Josh said. He kissed me so tenderly and sweetly and I instantly realized that I never loved Upton and I would never love anyone other than Josh.

Of course the man of great timing barged through the door.

"What the heck is going on in here" Upton screamed "Who is _he_" Upton finished with much venom.

"_He_ is my well old and new boyfriend" I said matching Upton's venom. Josh then started to get in a protective position. He looked so hot.

"We are through Upton." I said.

"But why Reed I love you." Upton said starting to get desperate.

"You made the decision pretty easy when you ran after Poppy. You obviously care way more for her than you ever did for me." I said.

"Reed I wanted to clear things up with her and tell her I only loved you." Upton said getting upset.

Now he was a lying jerk. Josh was getting mad. I wonder if he took his pills today.

"Explain kissing her Upton you can't so stop lying and cheating you hurt me enough now leave me ALONE" I screamed and now I was in tears.

"Reed don't do this" Upton begged.

This time Josh spoke "Dude she said leave now leave she doesn't want to be with you anymore. You hurt her enough" he said.

"Your one to talk you haven't even tried to contact her do you know how much that hurt and broke her heart. You hurt her. You broke her." Upton said with a sneer.

That was it they were fighting Josh would punch then Upton would then Josh then Upton. I thought of who to call for help and thought the only other guy here to call that I was on ok terms with was "Dash help they are fighting" I yelled as loud as I could.

In 20 seconds Dash and Scott (who had just arrived) burst into the room.

"Guy's chill" Dash said as he and Scott pulled them off each other. Dash took Upton and Scott took Josh.

"That's fine you can have _hurricane Reed_" Upton said with such venom. Simultaneously Scott and Dash punched him too. Dash went to cool Josh off. He had some bruises and a scratch on his face but nothing too bad.

Scott came over and said "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine thanks for breaking up the fight." I said wiping away some tears.

"Bet you never had to guys fight over you before" Scott joked.

"Well not physically" I said.

"Aw you are quite popular I see" Scott said. I just smiled. "I have to go call mom and dad so I'll see you later." Scott said and then he left.

Josh was standing near the door trying to calm down still. Dash walked over and said

"How are you doing?"

"Fine" I replied.

"Well I am going to give a status report but mostly everyone is sleeping." Dash said.

"Bye" he finished. As Dash walked out Josh walked over.

"I'm so sorry Reed he just made me so mad." Josh said.

"I know he was a jerk but Josh, why didn't you call you did hurt me?" I said in tears. He gave me a hug.

"Reed I'm so sorry but I couldn't. I still loved you but I couldn't talk to you and not be with you." Josh said.

"It's ok." I said.

"Why did you call for Dash?" He asked.

"Well he used to break up fights and I didn't know my brother was here." I said embarrassed.

"I love you Reed now it looks like you could use some rest." Josh said.

"I love you too." I said then I drifted to sleep.


	3. The Talks

Chapter 3

The Talks

I woke up and Josh was right next to me still asleep. He looked so cute but I had a feeling there was going to be a pretty serious talk between us. We both needed to clear things up. For example he did break me. He hooked up with Ivy immediately after we were through. He would be with her everyday right in front of me. I didn't want to think about that I wanted to think about what Josh and I could be like now. Just then Josh woke up.

"Good morning sunshine!" He joked. I was so not sunshine right now.

"Good morning." I replied some what flatly. I didn't know if I should say we needed to talk or if I should wait for him to say it. All I knew was that it would possibly be upsetting but it would hopefully turn out fine.

"Reed we really need to talk. I should have forgiven you sooner. I was hoping that you would keep asking for me back and that it would eventually be time but you stopped. Why did you stop?" He asked

"Josh I still loved you and that day when Ivy walked in after you tore me down and you made her laugh and she made you laugh I knew you were over me. You hurt me so badly that day that I just couldn't talk to you anyone." I cried.

"Reed I'm so sorry. Ivy and I weren't supposed to go anywhere but then I started liking her and well I forgot about how you might feel." He said.

"You hurt me so bad. You hooked up with her immediately after you broke up with me. It was so hard watching you everyday everywhere." I started crying.

"I'm so sorry Reed. It's just after seeing you and Dash you couldn't imagine how it hurt and how the image was burned into my memory." He started crying as well.

"Josh I do know how that feels. How do you think I felt with Cheyenne? I couldn't even walk by the art cemetery for like forever." I said

"I know and you forgave me so quickly but I was drugged." He said.

I was crying so hard and he was trying to comfort me.

"That's the thing Josh. I forgave you and I was drugged too. I was hurt so bad by her. She ruined my life and you were there making it worse never speaking my name and not even having the decency to look at me." I cried and shouted.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Josh why couldn't you contact me after that night? Why did you avoid telling me how Ivy was doing? You promised and you still chose her over me." I cried.

"Reed when she woke up I learned that you were in St. Barts. I thought you went there to forget about me. I contacted Noelle once but she said you had found someone else and I had hurt you enough." He cried.

"Were you going to try to fix things for us before I got hurt or not?" I asked.

"Reed as soon as you gave me that Christmas gift I knew I made a mistake in not forgiving you but I didn't know how to break up with Ivy. Then as soon as Sabine confessed about drugging you and Dash I knew I needed to protect you and have you back. Then when Sabine pointed that gun at you I knew the biggest mistake I ever made was letting you go and I never loved Ivy. When she ended up getting shot because I didn't get to Sabine quick enough I couldn't leave Ivy at the hospital. I'm so sorry Reed." Josh said with the most sincerity I had ever heard.

"Josh this is all my fault for not quitting Billings like you asked." I cried.

"No Reed you shouldn't have and you shouldn't. Billings is a part of you and it makes you happy and I should have never tried to make you choose." Josh said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

"How about we let this little mishap in our relationship slip by. I want to be with you for the rest of my life Reed, we can't let Ariana and Sabine ruin that no matter how hard they try." Josh said.

"That sounds good to me." I said. How did I get so lucky to have a guy like Josh he is the best thing that ever happened to me and I was never letting him go again. Then some one knocked on the door.

Gage walked in. Josh looked at me quizzically. I gave him an apologetic look and said "I'll explain later." He nodded and then said. "I am going to grab a bite to eat want anything?" Josh asked. I shook my head and Gage said "No thanks." Wow he must've meant business normally he would take anyone up on that offer.

"Listen Reed you may hate me right now for going to the other side and all but well" Gage started

"Well what Gage you abandoned your own school and people that you represent as well as people that represent you but why?" I asked. I was sort of playing him. I tried to look hurt even though I could have cared less.

"Well that's the point I'm so sorry. I've known those people since I was young though and I don't know it was kind of stupid but well it's me what do you suspect. Anyway the point is I feel really bad for what happened to you and well I may have been one of your suspects but I swear I could never have done that to one of my own school mates. It's just well I have no idea who did this and as soon as I heard what happened I felt really bad and I needed to apologize." Gage said.

"Aw you said all of that without calling me new girl or insulting me. By the way I kind of never suspected you I didn't believe that even you could go that low." I said with a smirk.

"Aw shucks new girl." Gage said with a grin. "So are we cool?" He asked.

"We are cool." I said.

"See ya." He said and walked out.

Then when I was suspecting Josh to walk back in Ivy Slade walked in. I thought oh crap. I sort of stole Josh from her. She probably hated me because I got her shot and stole Josh from her. The worst part is I was starting to like her and that means that this could be the end to what could have been a wonderful friendship.

"Hey Reed how are you?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine how about you?" I asked.

"Fine. I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you for the whole Josh thing. I realized he loved you. It would have been fake if he still dated me. Plus I still kind of like Gage and I think we will be back together soon. I just hope your not mad at me? So how about it friends?" She asked.

"It's cool. We are friends I'm just glad your not mad at me." I blushed. Ivy gave me a gentle hug then walked out. Ok maybe this was going to be easier than I thought. Ivy and I could be friends.

The most shocking of all walked into my room next. Amberly. She was as matchy, matchy as ever. She had a brown and pink plaid skirt, with a pink shirt, and a brown hat and brown shoes. Now that I thought about she wouldn't be a bad suspect. However for some reason I don't think that Amberly could ever pull off something that evil.

"Hey Reed well um I know that we might not like each other but I haven't really been able to live with myself or sleep well since the incident with Sabine. I thought it was the fact that Sabine had been my roommate for a while but when I heard and saw what happened to you I realized you were the reason I was a mess. I have been a super brat since I moved into Billings. I just wanted Noelle's approval. I just wanted to apologize and say I'm sorry for invading your room and stealing the card and your money so here." She said. She handed me a box.

"Thank you" I said. I opened to box and in it was my coffee card and the money she had taken to fix her coat. In that moment me and Amberly were not exactly best friends but I knew I could now treat her with some more respect and as a Billings sister.

She left and Josh walked in.

"Finally alone at last. What was that all about?" Josh asked.

"It's a long story." I said as I was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	4. Sawyers News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the private series Kate Brian does.**

"Come in." I shouted. Josh rolled his eyes. Something didn't want us to hang out and talk today for some reason. I was shocked when Sawyer walked through the door.

"Well I'll be back later Reed." Josh said. I gave him a smile and an apologetic look.

"Hey Sawyer what's up?" I asked. I was really surprised he visited. He was quiet and didn't do anything to me.

"Reed I am so glad your ok. I'm sorry for the terrible vacation you have had. I feel really bad about how we had to choose sides. I didn't really have a choice because of my family but trust me when I say I was totally for your cause." He said. It looked like he had something else on his mind.

"That's ok. I understand." I said. He really was nice if that is the reason he came to talk to me. I was never mad at him.

"Well Reed as you've probably figured out there is another reason that I am here. I saw someone on the deck not much before Poppy screamed. I was walking past her right before she screamed. I saw a man. I was going to talk to you because I saw you but I was a nervous. Some time between when me and Poppy were on deck someone pushed you. I know I saw a man though." Sawyer said. He looked almost guilty.

"It's ok you could have never known." I said.

"That's not it though. I couldn't see the man but he was with a woman. She was telling him to do something. She had extremely light blond hair ad these unforgettable icy blue eyes." He said.

"W-What?!?" I shrieked. "Ar-Ar-Ariana" Is all I could manage.

"I figured you would think that. I did some research and you might not like the news." He said.

My mouth was just hanging open and I couldn't speak but I felt a tear roll down my eye.

"Reed I looked up recent prison escapes. That didn't work so I looked up women's facility escapes and well. Ariana and Sabine escaped. They think that they did it together. Only Ariana came to attack you is my belief because e if they both went it would be too obvious." Sawyer said looking sorry.

"How could this happen." I shrieked. Josh walked in. I was crying and he looked concerned.

"What's wrong Reed." Josh said.

"Th-th-they escaped Josh. They escaped. Sawyer saw a man with a woman who had light blond hair and icy blue eyes. It's her I know it Josh. It has to be." I cried.

"It's ok Reed. Is this true and for sure?" Josh asked while comforting me.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know. It doesn't make sense. I checked to guest list and I know all of the people are real and have been to this thing before. I also talked to the greeters and asked f they saw anyone that fit the description. They said no." Sawyer said.

"Wait I'm confused. It might be her but it might not." Josh said.

"Well yeah so then I thought that either she was that good or someone really wanted to scare you and make sure that they were seen. Now here is where it gets interesting. I thought she couldn't get past all of that security. I checked the garbage's on the boat and fund none other than a blond wig and icy blue eye contacts that match who I was seeing." Sawyer said. Ok so now I was confused. They did escape but it wasn't them who wanted to kill me. My stalker was getting good now.

"What." I screamed and like magic Noelle ran in.

'Does she know?" I asked.

"No." Sawyer replied lowly.

"What the heck is going on?" Noelle asked. Like clock work Kiran and Taylor appeared.

"What's up?" They asked.

"Sawyer saw someone before I was pushed. It was a suspicious looking man. He was being told something by a woman who meets the description of none other than Ariana. Also recently Ariana and Sabine escaped. Then Sawyer found a wig and contacts that are also of Ariana's description in the garbage." I said

"Oh" Noelle said.

"My" Kiran said.

"God" Taylor said.

"How could she escape?" Kiran asked.

"Well actually I always suspected she would find a way. I am more anxious as to who would want to mess with Reed and others enough to dress up like Ariana and trick someone into pushing her." Noelle said.

"Who could do so much for a person like Ariana?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think that anyone she had something in the past with on this trip is a suspect. Who knows if they used the wig and stuff before to hurt her?" Noelle said.

"Who does Ariana know from this group?" I asked.

"Well mostly everyone but I don't know it has to be a guy." Noelle responded. Ok that is weird normally Noelle would have known right away but maybe she doesn't want Sawyer to know.

Right then a nurse walked in. "Hey honey if you are feeling up to it you can go." She said.

"Thank you." I replied. As the nurse walked out I was thankful because I could finally go home.

"Well Reed I will se you later." Sawyer said.

"Thank you so much. Sawyer, you really have been a great help." I said. As he walked out Noelle was waiting to say something.

"Ok I think I might know who the guy was that pushed you Reed." Noelle said with a sigh.

"Really OMG who?!?" I asked urgently.

Now is not the time and place to answer that question." Noelle said. "I'll tell you when we get back to my place so come on." Noelle said pulling me up. As Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor walked out Josh stayed. He just hugged me and kissed me.

"We will find this person Reed and we will lock them up someplace far away." Josh said soothingly. "Now let's go I think Noelle is getting anxious." Josh joked. I was so glad I had him back. However, the only thing on my mind was who the heck did Noelle think the guy was and why couldn't she just tell me.

**I was going to write more but I decided it would be more fun to leave this chapter with a cliffhanger. Who do you think the boy who pushed me was and why would they do anything for Ariana?**


	5. Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful Private series. Kate Brian does**

On the car ride home Noelle got a limo. It was a special occasion she said. I sat with josh. I was leaning my head on his chest. It smelt like Josh. It was so good to have that feeling again and to be with Josh again. Noelle sat with Dash. Apparently they had gotten back together on the boat, during casino night. Kiran and Taylor were sitting chatting about something. Scott decided to come as well because Noelle invited him to stay at her place until I left. He sat alone but he was gaping at Taylor. Something told me he might have had a little bit of a crush.

"So Noelle can you tell us who you think did that stuff to me yet?" I asked.

"Well I'll give you a hint. It is someone who was in our original crew the whole time. However they switched over to the other group when things got difficult. It is possible that they are responsible for the Jet Ski and horse incidents." Noelle said.

"Well Noelle hints don't help!" I said.

"Ok but before I actually say anything I would like to do some research so how about when we get back to my place every one can do there own thing but be back at my place by eight o'clock." Noelle said.

"Fine." I said. Maybe Josh and I could have some alone time.

When we pulled up to Noelle's house my brothers mouth went from drooling to hanging wide open. He never had seen a house so big. I realized that I was used to it by now.

"This place is sick." Scott said.

"Thanks." Noelle replied.

I walked up to my room and Josh followed me putting his bags down.

"So it's like 2 now so do you want to go shopping for a while?" Josh asked.

"Sure." I said. "Let me just get ready." I finished. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was wearing my dark jean mini skirt with a baby blue tank top and blue sandals. I straitened my hair and said, "Josh I'm ready."

"Cool. Lets get going." He said. We arrived at the mall a half hour later and took the saying shop till you drop very seriously. First we went to a store to buy a dress. Josh disappeared for a while. When he came back I modeled the dresses for him to see what he thought. First I tried on this puffy pink princess dress.

"That looks…good?" Josh said.

"No this I tried on as a joke." I said. We both laughed.

I walked back in to try on a red dress. I knew josh would love this one. It was a halter dress that was all sparkly and hit above my knees. The back was low. It was so cute.

When I walked out Josh's mouth hung open. "Whoa." Is all he could manage.

"That dress looks amazing. I need to buy it for you." Josh said. I let him. Next we headed to pick out shoes that matched my dress. Then we headed to another store to buy a bathing suit. I picked out a blue bikini with white polka dots, after that we went basically to random shops. When we were done it was like 5:30.

"Do you want go out for dinner?" Josh asked.

"Sure." I said.

We went to this restaurant on the beach. It was delicious. We were just getting to dessert when pulled something out of his pocket.

"Josh what's that?" I asked extremely curious.

"Your Christmas present." He replied

"Josh I didn't get you anything. You didn't have to do anything for me." I said.

"Reed you did get me something. Those paintbrushes remember?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. Then he pulled out a small jewelry box. It was either a ring or earrings.

"Open it." He encouraged. When I did it was a beautiful ring.

"Josh," I said speechless. It was a beautiful ring.

"It's a promise ring. Reed I really do love you." He said.

I started tearing up, "Josh it's beautiful. I love it, almost as much as I love you." I said.

He gave me a hug. After we ate dessert it was 7:30. We had a piece of cheesecake.

"Well we should get going." Josh said.

"Ok Noelle did make it sound fairly urgent." I replied. As we drove home Josh kept his hand on my knee the whole time.

"So Josh do you have any ideas of who Noelle's thinking of?" I asked.

"No not really other than Upton but that is just because I don't like him so no I have no idea, You?" He asked.

"Not a clue. This is the first time I have met most everyone here." I said as we pulled into Noelle's house.

Everyone was gathered in the front room except for Noelle when we arrived. So we sat down. Almost instantly Noelle walked in. She didn't look happy.

"Ok well I think I have a pretty good idea of who it is." Noelle said. She looked really stressed. She never lets her tough image down, but it was definitely down.

"Who?" Kiran blurted.

"Well I don't know how to say it but he was her ex boyfriend. They broke up because of well Thomas. Kiran and Taylor both gasped.

"You don't think…?" Taylor murmured.

"It couldn't be…" Kiran said.

"Well girls yes that is who I am thinking of." Noelle said.

"Even considering his issues he couldn't do that. Could he?" Kiran asked

"I know it's hard to believe but I do believe it." Noelle said.

This was really annoying. They could go through an entire conversation without saying a name.

"Well I mean he would do anything for her." Kiran said.

"That's true but who could put on that wig and stuff?" Taylor asked.

"Now that I have no idea of." Noelle said

"WHO IS IT?!?!?!" I screamed.

"Oh, woops we forgot they don't know who 'he' is." Kiran giggled.

"Well Reed, Daniel used to date Ariana. He was head over heels for her and he would do anything for her." Noelle said.

"We think that possibly when someone showed up and looked like Ariana Daniel thought it was her. Whoever it was probably promised that they would end up together." Taylor added on.

"Well Noelle went and talked to him and he seemed suspicious nut he wouldn't admit to anything." Kiran finished.

"Daniel?" Josh asked.

"Daniel is one of the other kids who vacations here." I said. "I know he has like anger issues and all but I don't know do you think it could actually be him?" I asked

"Well we don't know. We should go talk to him though. You should come too Reed." Noelle said.

"Ok." I said.

About 10 minutes later we were knocking on the Ryan's door. Luckily it was Daniel who answered.

"What?" He asked. He sounded irritated and annoyed.

"Why did you push me?" I asked. He broke down crying.

"Whoa don't cry lets go talk on the beach." Noelle said.

He nodded but he looked emotionally hurt. "Did you see someone that looked like Ariana?" I asked.

"Do you want to know what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah kind of," Noelle said impatiently

He was nervous and you could tell. He didn't mean to actually do anyone harm.

"You won't be in trouble we just want to know who dressed up like Ariana and tricked you. You won't get in trouble because I won't be mad. I promise." I said.

"Ok". He said.

"I'll talk. Let me first say sorry Reed." He said.

"That's ok." I said.

"Well it all started when…"

**There it is! So what do you think happened with Daniel?**

**Who do you think dressed up like Ariana? **

**Who do you think Reed's stalker is?**

**Review!!!**


	6. Another Confession

"Well it all started a few days before that Jet Skiing thing and the horse thing. I got a text from someone that had a restricted number it said 'I need to see you meet me behind the beach shack Thursday night- AO' I thought it was impossible but I had received the text Wednesday and was really excited. When I got to the beach shack I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who at that point I thought was Ariana." Daniel said guiltily.

"So why didn't you tell anyone about the text?" I asked

"I really wanted to see her. I thought you guys would like flip out. So anyway when I met Ariana back there she said 'I am so sorry about choosing Thomas it was the worst decision I have ever made.' I believed her. She told me that to get her back I had to do something to you. I told her no." Daniel said.

"Well that gets you browning points. But wait, you still did something!" Noelle said.

"How did she get you to do something?" Kiran asked.

"Well like I said, I told her no. She stomped away and I felt like an idiot but I knew I did the right thing. I got a text from her a day later that said 'meet me tonight same place same time-AO' I obliged. She told me that she would love me again and that if I loved her that I would do this. She told me that if I did this that we could be together. I still said no. That is when however Poppy chose Upton over me. I was broken hearted. A few days later I received on last text 'meet me or Poppy will be gone forever- AO'" Daniel said.

When he said that my heart broke and went all out o him. The woman that he once loved threatening the woman that he thought he loved. "That's terrible." I said while my voice was cracking. I knew the pain Daniel felt. You could see it on his face.

"So I went to meet her again. Even after Poppy clearly embarrassed me I still loved her but like a friend and a sister. When I arrived Ariana looked as beautiful as ever. I never thought that we could be together again. She told me that not only could we be together if I did something to you, but that poppy and my sister could live a happy life as well. I couldn't turn that down so I asked what I had to do. She said that I had to find out what you were doing and find a way to hurt you. I asked Upton and when he said you were riding horses. I then decided that I would make my move. I was hiding in the woods for you waiting. When you came, I broke a tree branch and you horse went ballistic. I felt guilty and ran home." Daniel said. He was almost crying. Whoever did this was sick.

"That is terrible. What they threatened I mean." Taylor said.

"What about the Jet Ski's?" I asked.

"That I swear wasn't me. When that happened I texted the number I had received from before. When I said meet me she obeyed. When we met I said what the heck was that about? I don't want to kill her I said I would hurt her. She said that was her getting back at you but it would stop. She promised me. Everything was cool for a while but I was disappointed because I hadn't heard from Ariana. Then that night on the boat she was there. I was shocked she told me to push you and I said no. She begged and threatened my family again so I said I won't push her but what is something else I could do. She said to pull her necklace. So I did then she pushed me so hard I almost fell over and unfortunately you did. I heard Poppy coming and ran. After that I never heard from Ariana again. I texted and called the number I'd been given but it was disconnected. Then when I heard Sawyer say what he found in the garbage I felt like an idiot. I realized who I thought was Ariana obviously wasn't but I had no idea who they were. I wish I could help more but I just don't know anything else. However right before the girl I thought was Ariana pushed me I saw some hair falling out of the wig. I didn't know the exact color but it was a blond color just not the same." Daniel said looking extremely confused.

I never thought that someone could go so far to hurt not only me but others in the process.

"Oh my god that is terrible. Who else could possibly hate me that much to learn about you and your past and to use against the both of us." I said still in shock.

"I am so sorry but when you were pushed I swear it was an accident." Daniel said.

"Well since this has affected you as much as it has us Daniel it looks like you're in it with us to find Reeds stalker." Noelle said.

"Well what information do you guys have so far?" Daniel asked.

"Well we have a picture taken at a private beach of Reed and Tiffany and there was blond hair in the background." Kiran said.

"It was a darker blond than Ariana's." Daniel said.

"They killed Reed's bird and knew how to tamper with a Jet Ski." Noelle said

"They have a reason to hate me." I added in although I thought it was fairly obvious.

"She has to be someone that we know if we just skipped past them on the guest list." Taylor said.

"That's it! It is someone that we have had an encounter with in the past that could have some reason to get revenge on Reed." Noelle said.

"Who might want that?" Kiran asked.

"Reed do you know anyone who doesn't like you?" Noelle asked. I knew that she knew it was a weird question.

"Um other than Missy and Lorna I can't think of anyone." I said. Then it hit me.

"Maybe it was Missy. I mean she hates me and she probably was jealous that I got to come here." I said.

"I doubt it. Missy is skiing with her parents she sent me a postcard." Noelle said. "She really is a suck up." She joked making us laugh.

I was thinking of maybe previous Billing's residents that might have hated me. "Do you think Natasha knows anything?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Taylor said. Before she could finish I realized it had just blown over my head. Leanne Shore. It was my fault she was kicked out of school. Ariana and Noelle had done things to get her out and me in.

"Leanne." I said.

"What about her." Noelle asked.

"When I saw her and Natasha at the legacy she said that if her parents found out about her little secret her parents would more than disown her." I said.

"Oh." Kiran said. "Maybe her parents found out and she wanted to get revenge on you." She finished.

"That way she would have known about the whole thing with Ariana and me." Daniel said.

"She knew that you would recognize her and how Ariana looked and dresses. It was perfect." Noelle said.

"Wait. I don't think it was Leanne. I mean I know she has the reasons but it could be other people to. We still can't rule out Paige and Sienna. Maybe we should talk to Natasha and see what she knows then make our suspect list." Taylor said.

"Why the sudden change of suspect Taylor?" I asked.

"Because I am reading a text at this very moment and well… Leanne was just found dead."

"What!" I shrieked.

"Yeah she was found dead and she was…" Taylor said.

**Do you think Leanne was murdered? If so by who?**

**Tell me what you think should happen next. **

**Should I include more of the real Ariana and Sabine?**

**Review******** d:-p ******** d:-p ******** d:-p**


	7. Threat

**Disclaimer- I do not own the private series. Kate Brian does.**

"Taylor what happened to her?" I asked shouting now. Taylor was just frozen with the phone in her hand. Noelle took the one from her as Kiran tried to shake her awake.

"OH MY GOD!" Noelle screamed.

"What?!?!" I shrieked.

"Well for starters Leanne was murdered and well I can't read this text or..." Noelle started getting hysterical. Just then Taylor awoke from her stare and screamed.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." She screamed. Kiran and I looked quizzically at each other and then decided to take the phone away from Noelle.

The text read:

**Leanne was murdered. It was me. I can't let you stop me. You're next Taylor- AO.**

I screamed so loud I think that the Ryan household must have heard me because Mrs. Ryan and Paige came running out. Daniel hadn't read the text yet but he could probably guess. Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, and I were all hysterical and Daniel had just read the text.

"No. No. No. NO!" He muttered.

"What happened? What did _you_ do?" Paige asked looking at me.

"Paige she didn't do a thing!" Daniel practically screamed in her face. Then he showed her the text message. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god." Was all she could manage. "It looks like Reed could possibly ruin one more life on our vacation." She finished.

That was all it took for me to be at her throat. We were fighting. Pulling hair, kicking, screaming. Then Noelle pulled me off and Daniel pulled Paige off. At that point Mrs. Ryan had the phone and was reading the text.

"Paige I am shocked at you. That was completely inappropriate." Mrs. Ryan said.

"Sorry." She said sounding like a three year old.

"Reed you might want to go to the police about this." Mrs. Ryan said. Why was she all of a sudden somewhat friendly to me? Then I wondered, she might have felt guilty about her son's behavior or realized that I was a Billings girl and she should treat me like one.

"Daniel, Paige lets give the girls some space. We can talk to them tomorrow." Mrs. Ryan said.

The ride home was silent but depressing. We were about five minute's way.

"Taylor, this is my entire fault I am so sorry." I said

"No Reed it isn't your fault at all. It's this psycho's fault. Well I do know that it can't be Ariana. But I don't know what to do." Taylor said looking like her puppy just died.

"Well Taylor why don't you come back to Easton with us we are returning tomorrow." Noelle said.

"I don't go there anymore." Taylor was starting to cry again.

"Well we can change that. After everything that has happened I think that the headmaster and school board will be doing anything to not get sued." Noelle said.

"Plus it would be awesome to have you back in Billings." I added on.

"But there won't be any room." Taylor said.

"Hey I am sure that some people will be willing to give up a room." Noelle said. "Like for example Amberly will be out and you guys can have her room."

"Wait where will I stay and what do you mean you guys?" I asked.

"Well Reed you are rooming with me. And if Taylor was threatened I am almost positive Kiran will be too. Won't it be fun to be like reunited again?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah definitely." I said.

"I am so in." Kiran said.

"I guess I am to." Taylor said.

"What about Amberly? How are you going to get rid of her?" I asked.

"Well she can get an automatic invite for when she is a junior." Noelle said. "Plus she will do just about anything for me" Noelle finished.

"This will be so much fun, aside from the drama." I said.

"Hey Reed I forgot to ask you. Is that your brother that was in the limo with us?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"Because he is really hot." She said

"Well I am not positive but he probably thinks the exact same thing about you." I said.

Taylor blushed as we pulled up to Noelle's house.

When we walked through the door everyone went to there own rooms but Scott and Josh followed me to mine, even though Josh was sharing it with me.

"So what happened?" Scott asked.

"Well where to begin." I said.

"How about with this drama and you choosing sides or whatever. What Gage apologized for?" Josh said.

"Well when I was having a fling with Upton Poppy, Paige, and Sienna were extremely jealous. They pulled little pranks on me. Then once I was riding horses with Upton. My horse went crazy because of a human made noise in the woods. I almost went off a cliff. Later that day we went Jet Skiing with the whole crowd. My Jet Ski went haywire too. I accused them of doing something. It came down to choosing sides. Of course Daniel chose to go with Poppy, Paige, and Sienna. So did Sawyer and his brother. Then Gage went over there shocking us all. On our side it was Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Tiffany, and me. Then Amberly was making a decision she actually chose us." I said.

"Holy crap. This is messed up. Someone was sabotaging you?" Josh asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Wow so then what happened?" Scott asked.

"Here it gets interesting. Poppy disappeared. She came back eventually. Then she got upset and Upton ran after her. Then I realized he was just a player. He was worse than Thomas." I was barley able to choke out his name.

"Continue," Josh joked.

"Ok so well I was pushed off the boat as you know. Poppy found me and we could conclude it wasn't her. Then when Sawyer told us his information things started to become clear. Daniel used to be pretty serious with Ariana. She went after Thomas. She was texting him and telling him to hurt me. He scared the horse. Then after the Jet Skiing thing he hadn't heard from her. He wasn't involved in that. Then he saw her on the boat. She told him to push me but he refused. His family was threatened so he agreed to pull my necklace. She then pushed him super hard into me. He almost fell but I did. He heard Poppy and ran. Then he felt like an idiot when Sawyer found the wig and contacts. Whoever the real girl was she had blond hair but definitely a different shade. We went over a list of suspects. We thought Leanne. That was when things got really weird." I said. I started to break out in tears.

"What got weird?" Josh asked while he was trying to comfort me.

"Taylor got a text. Leanne was murdered. The text was signed AO the same as Daniel's texts. It also said that," I said now crying harder.

"What else did it say?" Scott asked.

"It said that Taylor was next." I spat out.

"WHAT!" Scott screamed. That made me laugh a little. He had such a huge crush on her.

"Scott you should try to comfort Taylor." I suggested. "I think she likes you." I said.

"How could she like a guy like me so not in her league?" He asked.

"You are not that hard to like." I said.

"Thanks little sis." Scott said before he practically ran out of my room.

Josh and I both laughed.

"I can not believe this all happened. It is all my fault." Josh said.

"No it isn't." I said.

"Yeah it is. I left you. No one would have been jealous if it weren't for me not being there." He said.

"Don't beat yourself up." I said. "I'm tired." I finished.

"Ok. Let's sleep."

We both got changed and got in the bed.

"I love you," Josh said, "and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too." I said.

When I woke up in the morning Josh was already awake.

"Good morning." He said

"Good morning." I said back.

We were interrupted by Noelle barging in.

"Come on love birds. We are going out for dinner. Hollis, before hand you can hang with the bays but we need Reed for some serious therapy. Dress nice it's fancy. The earliest flight I could find is in three days so be ready then." Noelle said

"Ok let me get dressed. I'll be ready in a half hour." I said. Noelle nodded and walked out.

"Well I guess I will see at dinner." Josh joked. "You can have the first shower." He said then he kissed me.

I took my shower and was out 10 minutes later. Josh had picked out my outfit. I was wearing a white mini skirt with a pink cherry top and pink Gucci sandals. Josh had good taste.

"I'll see you later." I said to Josh I said as I headed to Noelle's room.

"Reed guess what." Taylor shrieked as I walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Your brother, he asked me out." She said.

"Awesome." I said. That boy did have courage.

"Ok let's get going we need dresses for tonight." Noelle said.

We arrived at the mall a half hour later. We went right away to get dresses. I found a perfect silver dress with a beaded cross neck strap that hit just above my knees. It had a zigzag back with the same beading as the straps. I got silver high heels with diamond rows at my ankles. Noelle got a low backed halter black dress with black sandals. It hit right above her knees and had a sequence row near the waist. Kiran got an orange strapless dress that had sparkles all over and it hit right above the knees. It matched her skin tone perfectly and blended well with her hair. She as well had silver shoes. Taylor got a sparkly white dress that was spaghetti strap and was flowy at the bottom. It touched just below her knees and was topped off with the perfect white sandals. Noelle got a small black purse with a gold chain strap. I got a silver clutch with a metal handle. Kiran got a purse like Noelle's but in silver. Taylor bought a white handbag with a silver chain strap. Noelle bought my things for me. We looked drop dead gorgeous.

"I am so excited for dinner tonight." Kiran said.

"Who are you going with Kiran?" I asked.

"I am going with…"


	8. The Dinner and a Walk

**Sorry if anyone was confused about the whole dinner thing and then going back to Easton. They couldn't get a flight for three days because I still have drama planned for St. Bart's. **

**Disclaimer I don't own the private series. Kate Brian does.**

"I'm going with Sawyer." Kiran said.

"Wow I thought you didn't like him." I said.

"Well he really did get better looks and he is nice. Plus what is not to like after how he helped us?" Kiran said.

"Good point. Well no matter who we are with we are going to look amazing so let's get ready." I said. We all cheered.

We went back to Noelle's house to get ready. We all got dressed then did our hair. Noelle had her hair up in a pin with a fancy look. Kiran had her hair pin straight. Taylor had her hair curled and I made my hair so it was slightly wavy. We looked amazing and were ready to go.

"Are we meeting the boys there?" I asked.

"Yeah, now let's get going so they don't have to wait to long." Noelle said.

When we arrived it at the restaurant it was really fancy. Its name was some French word that I couldn't pronounce. When we walked through the door we saw our table immediately. It was in a corner of the restaurant and all the tables near it were cleared out.

"Wow, that dress looks amazing on you." Josh said when he saw me.

"Why, thank you." I said.

The food at this place was amazing. I had a chicken dish that I also couldn't pronounce so Josh had to order for me.

"So, when are we returning to Easton?" I asked as we ate our wonderful dinners.

"Well the soonest plane we can catch is in three days. It looks as if we still have two days to spend in St. Barts." Noelle said.

"That's cool. I never really got to spend time just on the beach." I said.

"Well let's do that tomorrow." Josh said.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"So I know this is like the question on everyone's mind so I will ask it. What are we going to do when we get back to Easton? Are we going to tell everyone that happened? What am I going to do about the whole text message thing? Most importantly how are we going to avoid rumors and lies about what went on here?" Taylor asked.

"Well we have to let people know what happened. They will eventually find out anyway." I said.

"The text message we should probably only tell the police about. As for me and you we will find a way to tell people we missed that place and wanted to go back." Kiran said.

"For that overall answer we will try to stay on the down low and if things happen we simply tell them to stop. They will listen one way or another. Basically we are trying to go back to ho things were before the whole Sabine thing." Noelle said.

"That I think everyone will be happy about." Josh said. After that we basically broke off into our own conversations.

"So, Reed I was wondering how should we handle things when we get back to Easton?" Josh asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well people are going to wonder why I am not with Ivy anymore." Josh said.

"We can tell them that after the whole misunderstanding we both realized that we were wrong. If they really have a problem with it they have to deal because nothing will break us apart." I said.

"I really like that idea." Josh said.

After we left the restaurant every couple went there own separate ways. Noelle and Dash went back to her house to do who knows what. Kiran and Sawyer went to walk around the little shops. Taylor was giving Scott a tour of the area. Josh and I decided to go for a walk on the beach.

"So, Josh I think that f we have ay secrets we should share them now." I said as we sat down in the sand.

"Ok who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I will. The only reason I was ever scared of your whole pill thing was because of something I have only shared with one person. He is dead. It is also why I was so pissed at him when I found out he was a drug dealer." I said.

"You're not going to tell me you used to be an addict or something?" Josh asked.

"No it was my mom. Ever since I was younger she popped prescription pills. She used to tell me how worthless I was. That is why I came to Easton in the first place. She is sober now but it still just makes me shaky." I said.

"Reed I had no idea." Josh said as he hugged me.

"Ok Mr. Hollis what is your secret." I joked.

'Ok well it is kind of embarrassing but ever since your first day of school I have liked you. But since Thomas liked you I knew I had no chance. Even when he was dating you I was jealous." Josh said. I swear I saw him blushing.

"Hey, Josh don't sell yourself short you are a great guy and I wouldn't have absolutely chosen Thomas if I had known you liked me." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah you are the best boyfriend ever." I said. Then he kissed me so sweetly and tenderly.

"I really like your dress Reed." Josh said.

"I know I totally do to." I said jokingly.

"Look at the stars they are so beautiful." I said

"Yeah they are. Kind of reminds me of someone but I can't figure out who." He laughed then he leaned in to kiss me.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Josh said.

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said.

"So what else could we talk about?" Josh asked.

"How about ho cute f a couple Taylor and Scott are. I think that neither of them thinks they are good enough." I said.

"Yeah. What are they planning on doing with Taylor after the threat?" He asked

"Well she and Kiran are both coming back." I said.

"That's good this way we can keep an eye on tings. By the way I don't think I will be able to leave your side until I know that absolutely everything will be ok." Josh said.

"That is absolutely fine with me." I giggled.

"So…" Josh was interrupted when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Oh my god Reed, come quick!" was the worried voice on the other end of the phone.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"It is something I can't explain just come quick."

"Josh we have to go." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Noelle said something happened and it sounded urgent.

We rushed quickly back to Noelle's house. We were both so worried.

"Reed." Noelle hugged me as I entered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well Kiran and Taylor are on there way but you need to see what's in you room." Noelle said.

"I slowly walked up the stairs and Josh followed. When I opened the door…"

**I was in the mood for a more suspenseful cliffhanger this time.**

**So what do you think happened to Reed's room?**

**Who do you think did it?**

**Review and tell me what I you think will happen next.**


	9. The Beach

**Disclaimer I don't own the private series. Kate Brian does**

When I opened the door to my room it was horrific. There were pictures of me everywhere. Pictures of me with Thomas, with Whit, at the legacy with Dash, and with Josh. There were pictures of me with everyone I knew. All of my clothes aside from the one suitcase I got pack were torn and shredded.

"Oh my god." I said.

"Wow, this is ridiculous." Josh said.

"When did this happen?" I asked Noelle.

"I don't know when we came home I thought I heard something coming from your room. I went to check it out and well I found this and an open window with a note that scares me." Noelle said and then handed me the note. It read:

Dear Reed,

Miss me? I missed you well I have a little present for you. It's a project I have been working on. Hope you like it. Tell Taylor that I will see her soon

- With love,

AO

"Oh. My. God. How could this have happened and is it really Ariana?"

"Well we don't know. I mean chances are no because it is probably the same person as before," Noelle said, "and that wasn't Ariana."

"Ok that is really not helpful" I cried out.

"Well Reed let's see if you have any pajama's in your one suitcase and come into my room for an emergency meeting." Noelle said.

I was able to find a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. In my suitcase I had a skirt, shorts and jeans, also one sun dress, a bikini, and a few shirts. It wasn't much but it would last me. Considering I had more than half the clothes I owned here and much of them were ruined I needed a shopping trip.

"Hey Noelle." I said as I entered.

"Hey Reed." She replied

"So what should we do?" Kiran asked. I hadn't noticed her and Taylor until she spoke up.

"Well I was thinking we are stuck here the next couple of days so why not shop. Not tomorrow because you are going to the beach but how about the day before we leave?" Noelle suggested.

'That works for me. I am fresh out of clothes." I joked.

"I mean what are we going to do here?" Kiran said.

"But the shopping does sound fun!" Taylor added.

"Well instead of thinking hard I figured we could all use some true girl time so a Fat Phoebe party was in mind." Noelle said. Then she revealed various trays of chocolates and a bottle of champagne.

"So let's start with gossip." Noelle said.

"Well I really like Scott." Taylor said while blushing.

"I don't even know what to say, he is my brother but yeah that's cool." I joked.

"So how are things with you and Josh?" Kiran asked.

"Actually, things are going really well." I said.

"That's good." Kiran said shyly.

"I thought you didn't like Sawyer." I said

"Well he is cute. He is nice and I like him so, well, I just do." Kiran replied.

"Hey Noelle how is Dash?" Taylor asked.

"Eh, I guess you could say we are good." She said.

"What do you mean you guess?" I asked.

"Well he has been weird lately but well, he is just different. He does still adore me, maybe just more than before." She shrugged.

We stayed up all night and gossiped about everything. When I went to bed Josh was already asleep. I tried to get in bed quietly so I didn't wake him. Almost instantly after I laid my head down on my pillow I fell asleep. I woke up to the sweet smile of Josh.

"Hey, good morning!" He said cheerfully.

"Morning," I replied.

"When do you want to go to the beach?" He asked.

"Um, let me get ready then we can leave." I said.

"Works for me," He said

I went and got changed. The only swimsuit that wasn't torn to shreds was a silver metallic bikini. It was cute but I still wanted the one that Josh had bought for me. When I walked out of the bathroom Josh was all dressed and was getting sunscreen on. He had orange and brown plaid swim pants and an old t-shirt on. I grabbed my sundress and put in on over my swim suit.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Yep, let's go." I said.

The beach was looking great. The water was a mixture of blue and green making a beautiful shade of turquoise. The sand was white and soft and it felt good between my toes.

"It's beautiful here." Josh said

"Yeah it is. This is like an awesome beach." I said.

We set up our stuff and then lay down in the sand.

"Do you want to put some sun screen on my back?" I asked ad put on a fake puppy dog face.

"Sure, I would love to." Josh said half jokingly.

After he rubbed the sunscreen in we saw some of my least favorite people coming down, Poppy, Upton, Paige, Sienna, and Daniel. I didn't mind Poppy ad Daniel but the others I could do without.

"Oh _it _is here." Paige said.

"Like didn't you have to go cry home to that place where _you_ don't belong?" Sienna said. She laughed at that with Paige and Upton, who laughed a little bit too hard.

"No I figured I didn't get to see the good of this place. I'm surprised you fit in." I said.

Both Paige and Sienna shrieked and walked away. Paige made sure to kick a ton of sand on me first. They all laughed except for Poppy and Daniel who both slapped Paige and Upton.

"Forget them, they are jealous losers." Josh said.

"Yeah I know but they annoy the crap out of me." I said.

"Want some drinks?" Josh asked.

"Sure, thank you." I said. Josh gave me a quick kiss and walked away about 5 minutes later he returned with a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

"Thank you. Do you want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Sure let's go." He said. I slipped out of my sundress and Josh took off his t-shirt. His chest was glistening in the sun. We raced towards the water and Josh pushed me in. We splashed around for a bout 15 minutes before Upton dragged Poppy in and started a heavy make out session.

"Let's go, it looks as if that is getting intense." I said. We walked out and lay down again. I fell asleep in the sun. It was so warm. Poppy and her crew were getting ready to leave.

"Oh guys let me just throw this in the garbage." Paige said as she walked over towards me. She then poured a smoothie on me.

"Ok the _garbage_ is all together." Paige said and laughed with Upton, who again laughed too hard, and Sienna. Then again Poppy slapped Upton and Daniel slapped Paige.

"Oh look at that. You are obsessed with me. How cute, you try so hard to get my attention and annoy me." I said.

"Whatever loser," Paige said making an L with her hand and putting it up on her forehead.

"Oh, she is immature and obsessed. Well we were just leaving so bye." I said as Josh quickly grabbed our things and we stormed off.

"Nice job standing up to them." Josh said.

"Thanks," I said as I started to have tears, "They just… It isn't right. This is so gross." I said pointing to where the smoothie was al over me. Josh hugged me even though I was all gross and sticky.

"Like you said they are jealous." Josh said. Then he passionately kissed me and held my hand as we walked home.

When I walked in the door Noelle burst out in laughter. I think I saw Dash hide a laugh too. No one else was there but Noelle laughed enough for everyone.

"What happened to you?" Noelle asked.

"Paige Ryan happened to me." I said.

"What did she do?" Noelle asked.

"Well after she kicked sand on me when she got up to leave she dumped her smoothie on me too. I did tell her off though." I said.

"Good for you. Now go take a shower, you look like you need one." She joked. I stormed up the stairs and Josh followed me. I was really mad but, if anyone could make me feel better it would be Josh.

"Hey so what do you want to do after you get out of the shower?" Josh asked.

"I don't know maybe start looking for my new wardrobe?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want is fine with me, as long as you let me pay." He said.

"Ok I can live with that." I said. After that I kissed him before I went to take a shower.

I came out of the shower 10 minutes later and Josh had laid an outfit out on my bed. He picked my white skirt and a pink shirt with plain white sandals. He had really good taste.

"Josh I am ready." I said. He entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"Ok, Noelle said that she was taking you shopping tomorrow so I figured I would take you out for a little bit then we could go to dinner?" He asked me.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." I said.

We arrived at the mall and guess who we saw…

**So I was going to go on but I decided not too. Sorry I like cliffhangers.**

**Now I have a question. Should this be a good group of people or a bad group of people that Reed sees?**

**I am really tired from track and what not so I going to be done for tonight but I will try to update again tomorrow. **

**Review or I won't know what to do!!!**


	10. Mall

**Disclaimer I don't own the wonderful Private and all of its marvelous characters. Kate Brian does.**

"Oh My God!" I heard a familiar voice shriek.

Then I felt someone ambush me in a hug. Constance Talbot. My friend ever since I came to Easton.

"Constance it is so nice to see you." I said. Behind her were Walt Whittaker, Astrid Chou, and Trey Prescott.

"Yeah you too." She said.

"It's nice to see you guys too." I said to the crowd behind Constance.

"Nice to see you Reed." Astrid said.

"Why are you guys here? We are leaving like in a few days and we have to be back to school then too." I said.

Josh had walked over and was catching up with Trey and Whit.

"Um well Reed, the thing is that we arrived home a few dye ago. There were some things that went on. Ariana and Sabine were spotted in Easton but then left. We however went into Billings and in each of our rooms were sabotaging pictures f each of us and creepy notes. There was another sighting of Ariana, but only her. The Crom postponed school for three weeks." Constance said looking down at her shoes.

"I'm so sorry Reed." Astrid said.

"Who spotted Ariana?" I asked.

"Well…" Constance said.

"WHO SPOTTED ARIANA AND SABINE CONSTANCE?" I screamed.

She broke down crying and she sobbed out, "Missy and Lorna saw her the first time." She said.

"And the second time?" I asked a little less pushy.

"It was… it was… it was…" She was sobbing really hard Astrid and I were trying o comfort her.

"It was me." I heard her mumble.

My jaw dropped open and I said, "Constance I am so sorry I had no idea." I said feeling terrible and my whole heart went to Constance.

"That's ok." She said. She was starting to calm down.

"Well I was with her when we saw her." Astrid said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well first it was the day that we found our rooms. We saw her before and went to report it when we saw the cop cars in our room. Luckily no one is in trouble. They were pictures that could get each of us expelled. There were ones of Kiran and Taylor too. Anyway Ariana was really different from herself. It was almost as if it wasn't her." Constance said.

"Well I guess I should fill you in." I said.

"On what?" Astrid asked.

"Well firstly Kiran and Taylor's pictures are there because they are coming back to the school." I said.

"Awesome!" Constance said. I forgot that she never really got to spend time with them.

"Well it started when I was having a fling with this guy before Josh came. A couple of girls got really jealous. I thought they did some things and groups split up. Mostly are school against them However Gage chose there side but that is cleared up. Anyway, I was pushed off of a boat and almost drown. That is when we learned Ariana and Sabine had escaped. Then we found out one guy from the other side who was actually nice had seen Ariana and he did some of the stuff to me. He didn't push me he was pushed into me. Anyway, we found blue contacts and a blonde wig in the garbage. He said he saw blonde hair but a darker shade out of the wig. We learned it was a stalker who was out to get me. We were going over suspects and thought immediately of Leanne Shore. She was kicked out of Billings for me to get in. Then she was found dead and was murdered. Taylor received a text that sad she was next. That is why she is coming back with Kiran because I am sure Kiran will be next. Then I found my pictures. The note was signed AO but could be anyone I think. It also said to tell Taylor they will see her soon." I said.

"Oh My God!" Constance said.

"When did you see the fake Ariana?" I asked.

"Yesterday, that's when they decided to close the school it. It won't be safe there the real Ariana and Sabine or not." Constance said.

"Well while all of this is so shocking and scary I say that since we are here we shop." I said.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Astrid said with her accent.

"By the way, why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We heard what happened on the boat about you being pushed. When we got back and school got closed we figured we would come see you." Constance said.

"Thanks guys that is so awesome of you." I said. Then the boys walked back over to us.

"You girls ready to get started?" Trey asked.

"Definitely, I need some shop therapy." I said.

"Constance, does anyone else know about the thing?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She said

"What things?" Josh asked. We filled him in on the Ariana and Sabine and picture things. Also how the school was closed. When we said that he seemed o perk up a bit.

The first store we went to I bought a skirt and three shirts. I should say Josh bought because he refused to let me pay for anything. Next we went to a store I got three bathing suits and one sundress. This was again, courtesy of Josh. Next we decided to shop for dresses to go out to dinner with. We decided to call Noelle and invite everyone out to dinner. We told them to dress nice and we had a good surprise and a bad surprise.

The first dress I tried on was a long shamrock green dress that had a sleeve that went over one shoulder. There was a slit in one of the legs. It was beaded and looked really nice but it had strings and the lady at the store wouldn't get us another one so we just left that store laughing.

"This is so much fun." I said as we walked into the next store. I found a few dresses. One was a purple dress and was long but too plain. Then I found the dress. It was a black dress that went to my knees. It was a tiny bit poofy and had a blue lace layer underneath the black. It had a blue belt around the waist and a blue flower clip. It was really pretty and it was strapless. When I walked out of the dressing everyone obsessed over how it looked so good. Then Constance took her turn to try on dresses.

"Reed I have to ask you a question." Josh said pulling me aside after I got changed back into my clothes and while we waited for Constance to change.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Well considering we won't be back at the school for a little while, I was thinking that instead of staying her you might want to come with me to New York to visit my family. We would still have plenty of alone time." He said.

"Josh I would love to." I said. I was really excited.

"That's great. I was thinking we could just change the flight to Easton to a flight to New York and anyone who wanted to come could visit if they wanted." Josh said.

"Ok we can bring it up during dinner." I said. Just then Constance walked out in a green dress that hit above her knees. The color went great with her hair. It was a halter dress that was low in the back and was quite shiny. It looked amazing on her.

"Constance, that looks amazing on you. You need to get it." I said. I think Whit agreed because his mouth just hung open.

"Ok I'll get and now Astrid it is your turn." Constance said with a smirk.

Astrid walked out about five minutes later with a pink dress. It was a very bright shade and had a one shoulder sleeve. I looked like it was all in silk. It hit above her knee's to. The dress blended well with her hair and showed her curves beautifully.

"Honey you are buying that." Trey said. We all laughed. When we checked out of the store the girls went to look at shoes and the guys went to go change. When they got back we bought the shoes and also went to get changed.

"I had fun shopping today." I said.

"Who wants to break the news to everyone else?" Constance asked.

"I think that I should." I said.

Noelle was waiting for us at the restaurant with Dash, Scott, Sawyer, Kiran, and Taylor.

"Hey Reed, what is the surprise?" She asked. Then Astrid, Constance, Whit, and Trey walked up.

"Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing there?' She asked.

When we got to the table we explained everything about Ariana and Sabine and the stalker. The pictures at Billings and Easton being closed.

"Wow." Was her response.

"So speaking of the fact that Easton is closed, Josh and I were going to head to New York instead of Easton in a couple o days. Would anyone like to come with us?" I asked.

"I will come but not until later." Noelle said sounding interested.

"I think I will stick here with Noelle." Kiran said and Taylor nodded.

"Scott you can come too until you have to go to school." Josh said.

"Ok I will go with Taylor." He said and she blushed.

"Yeah us too. We just got here." Constance said. So it would be just me and Josh and well, his family.

The dinner was perfect and the night was perfect. No bad things happened amazingly.

When we got back to Noelle's house I went straight up to my room.

"I am so tired." I said to Josh.

"Me too." He said. He kissed me so sweetly and passionately.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. Then we both drifted off to sleep. Me in his arms.

**The story about the green dress is real. I went prom dress hopping with my sister and we found the green dress and it was stringy and the lady working there was really mean. She said because it was stringy she would give us 20 dollars off but if stepped foot out of the store the deal would be off.**

**The other dress was my sisters homecoming dress a couple of years ago. I don't know why bit I was in the mood to use some of her dresses.**

**I have to leave for vacation on Monday. I probably will only be able to get one or two more chapters up so unless you want me too leave with a major cliff hanger I want at least 5 new reviews. Please review!!!!!**


	11. Emails

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does!!!**

I was in my house in boring old Croton. I walked in and no one was home. When I arrived at the kitchen I saw a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes holding a knife. I turned to run but in my way was another girl with dark hair and green eyes. She held me down while the other girl tried to kill me with the knife.

Ariana…Sabine…Ariana…Sabine…

I woke up with a scream.

"What happened Reed?" Josh asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing, just a nightmare." I said.

"Ok do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to start packing for tomorrow?" He asked. Oh yeah, I was going to New York tomorrow. I was so excited. I haven't seen Josh's family in forever.

"Let's start packing.' I said. I would pack and hen Noelle was bringing me to the mall considering all of my clothes were ruined.

"That works." Josh said with a smile leaning over to kiss me. He had a grin on his face and I had no idea why.

We started packing everything into my suitcases which wasn't much, just what I had gotten yesterday.

"Reed, make sure to save some shopping for New York." Josh said.

"Will do, I don't know how many winter items I can find here." I said with a giggle. Josh was the only one that ever made me giggle.

Then I opened one of my empty suitcases and found a blue jewelry box.

"Josh…" I stuttered.

"Just open it." He said. I did as I was told and found gorgeous blue topaz earrings. Now I knew why josh had such a big grin on his face.

"Josh these are beautiful. Thank you so much." I said leaning over to give him another kiss.

"Reed we are leaving in like an hour to go shopping. We will pick up Constance and Astrid. The guys are coming but it is their choice if they want to stay with us or not." Noelle said popping her head through our door.

"Ok Noelle I will be ready." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I will be too." Josh said.

"I didn't know you were coming." I said to Josh after Noelle left.

"Neither did I, the other guys must have made that decision." He said.

"Do you not want to go?" I asked.

"Well if you are going I will be happy. Is your brother used to carrying shopping bags?" He asked.

"No, but he is so crazy for Taylor that he won't care." I said.

"So I think we are done with packing so let's take showers. You can go first." Josh said.

"Ok, thank you." I said.

I took a 10 minute shower and walked out. Josh had laid an outfit out on the bed. He walked into the shower and I went to get changed. Josh had picked out a dark jean skirt and a white tank top with silver flats and a silver belt.

Josh was still in the shower and I decided to check my email. I had 7 unread messages. 1 of them was from my mom and the other 6 were all from...not that again. I read my mom's message. It was one of those forwards that everyone had gotten like 100 times. I decided to look at the other six.

**Dear Reed,**

**I can't stop thinking about you. I know I have someone and you have Josh and that isn't going to change. We could try. I am crazy about you and I need you. You are a part of me now. Even though we were drugged it meant something to me. Reed I love you.**

**Love Dash.**

No. Not this again. I deleted the message right away. I read the next and it said:

**Dear Reed,**

**I may have come off pushy in the last email but if you are willing to get back together with me I will dump Noelle. Reed I need you.**

**Love Dash.**

I deleted that one to and read the next:

**Dear Reed,**

**My love I really need you. If you read this email meet me outside tonight. I need to feel you and see you and hold you as if you were mine. I want you Reed.**

**Love Dash.**

I deleted it. It was really creepy and I decided I should at least read the rest they were as followed:

**Dear Reed,**

**Come to me tonight. I am guessing you didn't get the other email. Come to me. I need you. I know that you have feelings for me. I love you. I love you. I love you. Come to me PLEASE.**

**Yours and yours only Dash**

**Reed,**

**You are my one true love. I will always love you. If you have any feelings towards me meet me tonight. Whether or not you have feelings for me come to me. I need you. I want you. You will be mine.**

**Love Dash**

**Dear Reed,**

**I suppose you may have not gotten these past emails. I don't care. I love you and since you aren't coming to me I will come to you. Tomorrow at the mall expect to see me there. I will get all of the guys to go. I need you and I love you.**

**Love Dash.**

Oh. My. God. I deleted all of the emails and closed the computer.

"Hey what's up?" Josh asked, coming out of the bathroom. He was all dressed but his golden curls were wet still.

"Nothing, Are you ready to go." I asked. I was lying. Everything was up. Dash still loved me. I had no feelings for him and it was really weird that he did that to me. I had six emails from him begging me to leave Josh for him.

"Yeah, let's go." He said. I went over and kissed him. It turned to a deep kiss very quickly.

We walked out and I was holding his hand. I didn't know what I was going to do to avoid Dash. Hopefully the hand holding thing would tell him that I was Josh's not his.

When we met in Noelle's living room I shot Dash a glare. He gave me a pleased look back. He had figured that I had gotten the emails. It didn't matter I hugged Josh just then.

"Let's go." Noelle said when Kiran came in with Sawyer. Everyone was there and we were going to pick up Constance, Whit, Trey, and Astrid. There was no way Dash could make a move because if he did then everyone would see.

About an hour later we arrived at the mall.

"So who wants to go where?" Noelle asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said.

"Well then let's separate." Noelle said. That was a relief. I just had to go wherever Noelle wasn't because Dash would be following her around. Noelle however looked really irritated. As people started fanning out Noelle just sat there.

"Reed, can I talk to you?" Noelle asked looking really upset.

"Sure." I said. She brought me into the nearest store and t looked like Josh and Dash were talking and getting along fine. I wish that Josh could just punch him.

"Reed I have to tell you something." She said.

"Yeah anything. What?" I asked.

"Well I kind of have been looking at Dash's email again." She said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Noelle you have to know that I have not led him on at all." I said.

"It is just so sad. He said he would dump me if you wanted him. Did you go to meet him?" She asked.

"Of course not, I am a loyal friend and my heart belongs to Josh." I said.

"Ok that's good. That means I can fix this. He sent you five emails and it scared me but thank you." She said. She must have not known about today's. I wasn't going to tell her because it might actually break her.

"That's ok Noelle. Maybe he got the picture. I just read them today and they scared me and I didn't tell Josh because I don't know what to say." I said.

"Well let's just stick together today. If nothing happened you don't need to tell Josh." She said. Crap, now she was going to want to hang out with me and I couldn't avoid Dash.

"Thank you for not being mad Noelle." I said.

"It's not a problem. It is for Dash but that is my business. I can torture him however I want. So let's go." She said.

We walked back to the boys.

"Hey so where do you girls want to go first?" Josh asked.

"I don't care. Noelle you pick." I said.

"Ok, let's go to Juicy Couture." She said.

We were shopping for about three hours before we decided to drop things off at the car. I had gotten almost enough to fill a suitcase so I didn't need that much more. Plus I needed to save room to buy things in New York. I wasn't only happy because I had gotten to buy anything I wanted. I was also happy because Dash hadn't done anything yet. That is until I saw Dash walking towards me. We were back inside the mall in the lobby I couldn't see Josh anywhere. Oh yeah, he had gone to the bathroom. It looked like Noelle was headed there too. Crap. I tried to run into the bathroom but Dash grabbed my arm and pulled me into a different store where Noelle and Josh had no chance of finding us. I couldn't find the power to scream.

"Dash, let go of me." I demanded once we were in hiding.

"No. Why haven't you responded to my emails or met me?" He asked.

"I just got them today. Even if I got them sooner I wouldn't have responded. Dash I love Josh not you." I said kind of coldly.

"Well I guess I have to change that." He said with a grin.

"Wipe that stupid grim off your face you can't change my…" I was interrupted by Dash's forceful lips on mine. I tried really hard to pull him away and push him but I couldn't he was too strong. Finally he took a breath and I slapped him.

"What the hell. I don't love you and I never will." I said.

"Reed, I love you. I am not done with you today." He said with another stupid grin. I slapped him again. Right across the face and ran into the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face as Noelle walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed by all of the shops." I said lying.

"Ok, well let's get shopping. We met the guys outside of the bathroom. Dash was smiling really bright. He had a red mark on his face. He told us that he ran into a clothing rack. Amazingly Josh and Noelle believed it.

We started to shop again. We saw Kiran, Sawyer, Astrid and Trey at one store and Taylor, Scott, Constance and Whit at another. Before we knew it we had been shopping for another four hours. We all met up at the lobby again.

"I'm pooped let's go get a bight to eat." I said.

"I agree I need food." Josh said.

"Ok let's go." Noelle said.

We arrived at a casual restaurant. When we sat down I sat as far away as possible from Noelle and Dash. She gave me a confused look. I decided to text her.

**Meet me in the bathroom. I have to tell you something.**

She replied:

**Is it bad?**

I hated to say it:

**Yeah it's about Dash. Trust me when I say I had nothing to do with it.**

Her reply was:

**Ok let's go now.**

"Well I am going to go to the ladies room." Noelle said.

"I have to go too. I'll come." I said.

We walked into the bathroom and I could fell Noelle's anger.

"What happened?" She was crying already.

"Well when you went to the bathroom at the same time as Josh he came towards me. I tried running to the bathroom but he grabbed my arm and dragged me to this one store with so many clothing racks you would have never found us." I said.

"Please tell me that nothing happened." She said.

"Noelle I am sorry. I told him I could never love him, that I loved Josh. He forcefully kissed me. I tried so hard to pull away. I pulled and pushed but it didn't work." I started crying.

"Reed, how could he do this? How could you do this?" She asked.

"Noelle I swear I tried so hard to get him off me. I slapped him and that is why his cheek was red. Then I ran into the bathroom and found you." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked.

I didn't want to make a scene at the mall. I couldn't hold it any longer. What should I tell Josh?" I asked.

"I don know Reed but I do believe you. What do I do about Dash?" She asked.

"Well I don't know but I need to tell Josh. He has to understand. He probably will not want Dash anywhere near me." I said.

"That is fine with me. I am so sorry he did that to you." She said.

"I'm sorry he did this to you. Are you going to try to fix things with him?" I asked.

"Well I will try. I mean I love him. I have been different since the whole Ariana thing. Maybe I should go back to normal." She said.

"That could work but let's get cleaned up and go back out there before questions start flying." I said.

"Ok, we can fill each other in on what's what when I come to New York." She said.

"Ok that works." I said. We both splashed water on our faces and reapplied some make up that had been smeared from crying. We looked normal again and went back to the table.

"Hey Reed, we ordered for you. I got your favorite." Josh said.

"Thank you so much." I said. The whole table was in separate conversations.

"So we just need to get things packed up when we get home then we leave first thing in the morning." Josh said.

"That's great. Josh when we get back I need to tell you something and I promise you that I am telling you the full truth. Please don't get mad at me." I said, well practically begged.

"I promise. Reed is this going to make me mad?" He asked.

"Yeah it might. Actually I m pretty sure it will." I said.

"Ok, did someone hurt you?" He asked. I thought about and emotionally Dash really did hurt me.

I nodded because I was so upset.

"Ok Reed this will definitely make me mad so let's not think about it and enjoy our dinner. We can talk about it later." He said. I nodded and then smiled.

"So Reed, did you get a lot of things?" Astrid asked in her accent.

"Well yeah I got enough to fill at least a suitcase and a half." I said.

"Wow, that's cool. I think I have to get rid of some stuff to make room for everything I got." Constance said.

"You should just get another suitcase." Astrid said.

"I never thought about doing that." Constance said and we all laughed.

"So did you get anything good?" I asked Taylor.

"Yeah I got a couple of bathing suits and a few bottoms and tops." She said.

"That's all." Kiran said.

"What did you get?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Well about 5 tops, 5 bottoms, 6 skirts, 3 dresses, 7 shoes, and 8 bathing suits." Kiran said nonchalantly.

"Wow. That is a lot." I said. We chatted about who got what for about 10 minutes before our food came.

"This is delicious." I said.

"Yeah it is great here." Constance said.

"I love it in St. Bart's in general. It is just so beautiful." Taylor said.

"Yeah I can't wait to hit the beach tomorrow." Astrid said.

"I think it will be fun." Trey added in.

"I am just sad you are leaving Reed." Constance said.

"Well you guys will join us. Plus I am excited to see New York around this time of year." I said.

"It's beautiful there too." Noelle said.

"Well this has been such a great vacation. Thanks so much for inviting me Noelle." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you as well." Scott said.

"Wait I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Constance asked Scott.

"Oh I am Scott Brennan, Reed's brother. May I ask who you might be?" Scott asked politely. It almost made me laugh.

"Oh I am Constance Talbot, Reed's good friend." She said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Constance." Scott said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Constance added. I was bout to crack up but the waiter came by with the check for our dinner. Noelle and Josh split the bill. After they paid we headed home. I was very nervous because Josh and I had to talk about what happened. I was on my way upstairs where Josh was waiting for me when someone pulled me aside.

"Hey lovely," Said a voice I recognized as Dash.

"Get away from me." I said, well shouted.

Then he kissed me very hard again. I tried pushing and pulling. When I finally got him off of me I saw Josh looking down on me with tears in his eyes. He punched Dash and I slapped him again.

"Josh!!!" I yelled.

"What the hell was that Reed?" He yelled back.

"Josh he threw himself at. That is what I wanted to tell you. I got a ton of emails from him professing his love to me. At the mall when he had a red cheek it was because I slapped him. He tried to kiss me then. You have to believe me." I said.

"Ok but does Noelle know?" He asked.

"Yeah that's what I told her in the bathroom at the restaurant." I said.

"Well this is aggravating but I also make's me glad that we are leaving tomorrow." Josh said before he hugged me. Then we started packing are things when we heard a scream.

"REED!!!!!" Noelle screamed.

"Noelle what happened?" I asked.

"Reed come quick…"

**I am leaving on Monday so I won't be able to update for a week. I told you that if I didn't get five reviews I would leave you with a cliffhanger. There it is a cliffhanger, a major one. **

**What do you think the problem is?**

**Who does it involve?**

**Review and if I get enough I will update.**


	12. The Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does!!!!!**

**Ok I left off with a major cliffhanger and I tried to update sooner but I was too busy catching up on work with school and stuff so sorry but I will make this one a good update and I promise no cliffhangers (in this chapter).**

"Reed…REED…REED COME HERE!!!" I heard the shrieks of Noelle. I just glanced at Josh who was still irritated but we both ran as quickly as possible.

When I arrived I was shocked by what I saw.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. At least I think it was me, I could have been Noelle too.

"Oh my god. What was he thinking?" I heard Josh say before I went and picked up the piece of paper Noelle was holding. I had to be careful of the broken glass from the window hat Dash had jumped out of.

I couldn't believe Dash would do that. I had only left him about a half hour or forty-five minutes ago. The note had read:

**Dear Noelle,**

**I love you but I still can not tell you that I don't feel the same about Reed. However I know she loves me, but only as a brother and I feel I ruined that. Let me say to Josh that I feel like a jerk and an idiot. How could Reed not love you? I am so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. Noelle I am sorry but I feel that I really screwed up big time so goodbye and remember that I loved you. **

**Love Dash.**

He had written a suicide note. I couldn't believe. I heard the sirens coming but I decided to go look out the window. Dash had dropped from the second floor. But the house was also up a little higher than other houses. He looked hurt but maybe not dead. I went to look out the window when I saw another piece of paper. It looked like he only wanted certain people to find it.

"Noelle, come here" I said. I still had tears coming out of my eyes. I think I even saw a few tears out of Josh. He walked over too. I opened this paper and was shocked by what I found.

**It was AO.**

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Josh asked.

"I don't know but I think it was Dash trying to tell us that if he dies it wasn't a suicide." I said.

Noelle started getting hysterical again and I tried to comfort her.

"But if that is true, how would none of us have noticed Ariana coming into the house?" Noelle asked.

"Maybe she didn't break in while we were here. Maybe she was already here." I said.

Someone from the paramedics had come up by now.

"Hey miss, your friend will be ok but he is hurt pretty badly." The man said.

"Noelle broke down crying again but worse this time. It was almost as if she felt it was all her fault. I highly doubted it could be. She did just lose the love of her life.

"Miss, your friend is being escorted to the hospital as we speak would you like to come down and wait?" The man asked.

"Yeah we would. This has been difficult for all of us." I answered for Noelle before she could speak. The man nodded and left. Before long Noelle and I were both on the floor in tears and Josh was pacing back and forth. I think that he thought it was his fault.

"Guy's we should head down to the hospital. Dash needs us there." I managed to say.

"You're right, let's go." Josh said. Noelle's car was out front and I sat with her in that back trying to comfort her and Josh drove.

"This is all, my fault." Noelle started to say.

"Noelle how could you even say that. It isn't your fault at all. If anyone it's mine. I should have been nicer about it." I said.

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on he man." Josh said.

"No, it is really my fault. Dash came up about five minutes after you guys. He wanted to talk and I started to yell at him. I told him off and he tried to explain something to me. I told him to get out of my life and stay out and then slammed the door in his face. I saw him crying and he was sincere but if I hadn't done that he wouldn't have been attacked by your stupid stalker." Noelle cried out.

"It is all, my fault. I am just a hurricane like Poppy said. I bring nothing but trouble. I said starting to get really upset.

"Reed, I didn't mean it like that. This person is obviously crazy and jealous and well has something wrong with them." Noelle said.

"Yeah Reed, this isn't anyone's fault remember. Our fake Ariana did this." Josh said.

"You guys are right. Let's focus on making Dash feel better. He has some explaining o do and I think that he has real explanations." I said.

Just then my phone rang. It was Kiran, probably calling to say goodbye because we were supposed to leave tomorrow but not anymore.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Reed, what's up?" She asked.

"Um Kiran, call Taylor and everyone else and tell them that they need to get to the hospital a.s.a.p." I said.

"Oh no, who is in there now?" Kiran asked and it sounded like she was already getting ready.

"Dash, he was either pushed or jumped out of the window and is hurt badly. He left a suicide note, but also a note that says AO did this." I said.

"Oh my god, I will be right there with Sawyer, Taylor, and Scott. I will call Constance for you too." She said and then hung up. We then pulled into the hospital.

"Is she coming?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah she said she would be right here with everyone." I said.

"That's good." Noelle said and I could tell she was stalling.

"Well let's get inside." Josh said. As we entered the building I recognized a familiar scent, the scent of a hospital and of injuries and even deaths. I remember it from when I was admitted to when Ivy was shot and Josh told me he needed to stay with her. They were good and bad memories. I recognized the room we waited on as the one I saw my friends wait in.

"What room is a boy recently admitted by the name of Dash McCafferty?" Josh asked someone at the front desk.

"Room…" The person said as I zoned out and saw Dash being pushed into a familiar room, the room that I stayed in when I was here.

"That is either a cruel joke or the world is really ironic." I said.

"It has to be a cruel joke." Josh said.

"I can't believe they put him in that room." Noelle said.

"Hello I assume you are the group for the young boy Dash." A doctor came up to us and said.

"Yeah we are. I am Noelle, his girlfriend. This is Josh and Reed some of his best friends." Noelle said. She was getting sentences out again which is good.

"Ok then. Your friend is hurt pretty badly. He took some fall. Rest assured he will be ok. There shouldn't be any surgeries just healing and medicine. I have a feeling that he will be better and ready to leave in two or three weeks. He hasn't woken up yet but you can go see him after some questioning." He said.

"Questioning, what kind of questioning?" I asked.

"Well typically boys of his age and well good looks don't just 'fall' out of a window." He said.

"Wait you think we did something?" Noelle practically screamed.

"Not exactly but we do have some cops on the case." He said.

"Ok, we have some visitors that should be coming in. If anyone by the name of Kiran comes in it is for him. Where should we meet the police?" I asked.

"In the conference room right over there," The doctor said pointing to a small room.

As we entered to conference room I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Reed, long time, no see." Detective Hauer joked. We had known each other for a while now. He was the detective on Thomas's case and on my first stalker.

"Detective, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well when I heard about your incident I was a little suspicious and since I know a bit about you I figured I would come down here and help. So what is going on with Dash?" He asked.

"Well weird things have been happening. It started today when I read strange emails from him professing his love to me which was weird. He had been acting abnormal all day. Not like himself. After he tried to kiss me I walked away and well Josh punched him but that was the last we saw him." I said.

"Why did you punch him Mr. Hollis?" Detective Hauer asked.

"Well, he was trying to kiss my girlfriend for the second time that day." He said plain and simple.

"Ok, Miss. Lange when did you last see him?" He asked next.

"Well we got into a little fight about fifteen minutes or so before I found him. I slammed the door in his ace and was really upset. I went to go apologize when I heard a crash. I ran out and saw broken glass and found a note." She said.

"What kind of note?" He asked.

"A suicide note," She replied.

"Ok anything else." He asked.

"Well she called me down and I saw and read the note. I went and looked out the window and found another note but a more secretive one. He didn't want someone to see. It said: It was AO. That is who we believe is my stalker. If you remember Taylor Bell she was threatened by AO. Leanne Shore was also killed buy her too." I said.

"By AO, do you mean Ariana Osgood?" Detective Hauer asked.

"That is the weird part. No…" I started, and then I finished telling him the story of how things went amiss before and after the boat incident and what Constance and Sawyer knew. He asked a few more questions and we were free to go. He said that he would leave us alone unless something came up but he would keep and eye out for something suspicious.

When we returned to the waiting area Constance, Trey, Astrid, Whit, Sawyer, Kiran, Taylor, and Scott were all there waiting.

"What happened?" Kiran asked.

"AO happened." I answered.

"Oh my god, she is relentless." Kiran said.

"I am going to go wait for him to wake up." Noelle said and went to enter Dash's room.

"I am so tired and I can't believe this happened." I said.

"It's ok Reed. Things are going to get better." Taylor said. I loved the sound of those words. I just wish they could be true and they can't. I have always tried to believe those words but it never works. I wish things could just be ok. I wish things really were going to get better but I had a feeling things had only begun.

**Did you like this Chapter?**

**Who do you think the Stalker is?**

**Do you think that AO could stand for something other than Ariana Osgood?**

**Do you think the stalker is really just Ariana in disguise pretending to be in disguise?**

**Tell me your thoughts and when I get five reviews I will update. **

**Until then!**


	13. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private… Kate Brian does!**

**Ok So I heard that they are making a web show series of the first four books of private!!! They are letting female fans to audition for one of the main characters!!!**

**Anyway I haven't really had any mushy chapters for Josh and Reed so I will put this chapter in. But be warned drama lies ahead! **

Noelle hadn't come out for hours. She said she would tell us when Dash woke up. I was so hurt and I felt like in some ways this was all, my fault. If I had just been nicer and explained to him what was up he might not have been suicidal. Everyone had arrived and everyone was upset. Even Upton, Paige, Sienna, and Daniel had come. Upton had been glaring at Josh the whole time. Daniel, Whit, and Gage looked really worried and Josh wouldn't take his face out of his hands.

"Hey Reed, what exactly happened?" Constance asked in a quiet and shy voice. I was contemplating on whether or not to tell her everything.

"Well weird things had been happening. Dash had tried to kiss me and Josh walked down. He punched Dash and he believed me when I told him I had nothing to do with it. Noelle knew. I had old her about stuff at the restaurant. So she was upset and they got into a fight. About fifteen minutes later she went to go talk to him and heard a crash. There was a suicide note and apologies. I then found a note saying AO did this. He didn't try to commit suicide. Someone forced him to do it." I said in a hushed tone.

"Oh wow. That is terrible Reed." Constance said and gave me a quick hug and walked back to Whit to explain things I would guess. Sawyer and Kiran were in the cafeteria with Scott and Taylor. Josh was sitting by himself and everyone else was scattered in the waiting room. Noelle was still in Dash's room, which was still my old room. This hospital brought back so many bad memories. Yet it brought back some good ones too.

I walked over to Josh and just hugged him.

"Can we go somewhere a little more private to talk?" He asked.

"Of course, where were you thinking?" I asked.

"Maybe in the other waiting room," He suggested.

"Ok." I said and smiled as we walked over to the other room, which was just next door and practically empty, and sat down.

"So…" I started.

"Reed I have to ask, do you honestly have any feelings for Dash." He asked. He looked like he had been contemplating this for a while.

"My heart lies with you. I do love Dash but only as a brother and friend, never as anything more. I will always love you." I said.

"Ok…" He said.

"Josh, I am sorry that you ever saw what you did. I swear that I never meant it to happen. I didn't want to hurt him because he is a friend and I think that when he wakes up for you to forgive him would make him feel better." I said.

"You are right. Reed I was jealous that you liked someone else. But I know now that you don't and that something went on to posses him and we need to figure it out." He said. I leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

"So what is going to happen when we get back to school?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. Me and Ivy did break up. I don't know." He said.

"Well we can take it slow." I suggested.

"I like that idea." He said.

"Now I was offered a place in Billings…" I said nervously. I knew how much Josh hated Billings and I knew how much more he hated Noelle. Who knows what could happen. It took Josh a while to respond.

"I say go for it." He said. My jaw literally dropped.

"I thought you absolutely hated Billings, and Noelle." I said.

"Well you don't hate them. Noelle is starting to grow on me. I realize that she really does want the best for you and that I do have to share you a little bit. As for Billings someone like you will change it there." He said.

"Josh, have I told you recently that I love you." I said.

"Maybe, but I can't remember." He joked.

"Well then, I love you." I said. He kissed me really tenderly.

"So Reed, when we do get back to school there is going to be this senior project thing and I chose art for my subject and I have to pick something to paint. Can you help me?" He asked.

"Yeah I can help you pick a painting no problem." I said.

"That isn't what I meant. Would you do me the honors of being my model?" He asked.

"Oh Josh! I would love to." I said and hugged him. I was excited. I loved Josh's paintings and was so happy to be in one of them.

"Also we are having a show for all of the projects would you like to be my date?" He asked.

"Of course I would love too." I said. We sat there for about 10 minutes. I was leaning my head on his chest and he was stroking my hair. I missed the days in the art cemetery were we would just stay like this for a while.

"Ok Reed, I have one more question." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Well…" He started. Just then Noelle burst through the door.

"He's awake. He asked for you guys. Reed Dash is finally awake." She said. Oh. My. God. After hours of waiting he was awake. Josh and I practically ran into Dash's room. There he was. His eyes open. He looked bad, but he looked upset.

"Josh, listen…" He started.

"Don't. I am sorry I over reacted. I know that you are sorry. I accept that you have feelings for Reed. I am sorry I punched you." He said. I was proud. Josh apologized and forgave.

"Thanks man. I am sorry." He said.

"Reed I understand you don't love me more than I brother. I love you, but only as a sister." He said. I was confused and by he looks of it Josh and Noelle were too.

"Finally, Noelle. I am a real ass. I was such a jerk and well I can explain." He said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have overreacted." She said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said as tears started to fall down her eyes.

"So, Dash. Why the hell did you jump out of a window?" I finally asked.

"Ok. I knew I wouldn't last long without explaining myself. It is a long story." He said.

"And we have all the time in the world." Josh said.

"What about your plane?" He asked.

"Well once you are out of here we will find the first plane back to New York." I said. Josh nodded in approval.

"Ok so my story. Well it started about a week ago. Noelle you were with Reed because of what happened to her room. I walked into our room and Ariana walked out. Except it wasn't the real Ariana I don't think. Any way she pulled out a gun and said 'if you scream I'll shoot' so I stayed quiet. I asked 'what do you want' and she said 'to hurt reed. Now type these emails and send it to her on these dates' I was scared but didn't want to hurt Reed. So I said 'what if I say no' and she replied 'you might want to say goodbye to your precious Noelle and tell Taylor why she would be dieing sooner than expected.' I couldn't let that happen so I said 'what if I tell the police' and she said 'I'll kill you right now'. She held that gun to my head while I typed the emails and preset the dates. Then she closed the account down so I couldn't see it or try to warn you. She sad that if I told she would find me and everyone and kill everyone except me. I couldn't let you guys suffer. So when the day came for the mall Ariana ha apparently given me a drug and told me to be all over Reed. She also told me Noelle hated me and the drug partially sent my brain to sleep so I had no idea. When my brain returned to normal I went to go to you Noelle and we got in a fight. Ariana had then appeared once again ad pulled out a gun. She made me right the suicide note. I tore off a piece of paper and wrote the little note that I presume you found and she said 'jump or I will shoot' I hesitated so she pushed me. That is all I remember." He said. I was speechless.

"Wow." Was all anyone could manage to say.

"Um…I can't believe that happened." I said.

"Yeah me neither." Josh said.

"Reed could you leave us alone for a minute?" Noelle asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Wait one more thing. This bed sucks Reed. I know why you hated this room so much." Dash Joked.

"Ha, ha." I said actually starting to laugh. Me and Josh walked out and were practically stampeded.

"Well…" Gage said.

"Cool it Coolidge." Josh said.

"He is going to be ok." I said.

"Noelle asked for a couple minutes but I am sure she will come out and tell you when it is going to be ok to visit him." Josh said.

Everyone started talking and Josh led me back to where we had been when Noelle had interrupted us. He looked less stressed out and the normal color had returned to his face. He looked nearly perfect except for the one curl that always seemed to fall out of place.

"Well that explains a lot." Josh said.

"Yeah, it really does." I said.

"Reed I love you so much. I will never leave your side until we catch this AO." He said.

"Josh I love you so much too. What was that question you wanted to ask me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Well it might put a lot on your mind." He said.

"I don't care I just want to know." I said.

"Well I was wondering if we do get back to Easton, if we get back I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the senior prom." He asked.

"Josh I would love to go to prom with you." I said.

"Really? You would?" He asked.

"Of course I would. I love you and I want to go with you." I said.

Josh got a smile on his face and kissed me. I was so excited that I was going to be able to go to prom with him. I couldn't wait for it. I was going to get all dressed up and blow his mind away with my dress. We walked back out into the crowds of our friends with our fingers entwined. I saw the anger lash in Upton's face and then saw Astrid and the sorrow on her and Trey's. They were crying.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" I asked. Josh still at my side.

"Reed, before we left…"

**So I put good and bad in this chapter.**

**What is wrong with Astrid?**

**Do you like the idea for prom?**

**I will warn you there is drama up ahead but it will all work out in time for prom. **

**If I get more than a couple reviews back I will update. **

**Until next time.**


	14. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own private. It belongs to Kate Brian.**

"Reed before we left for the hospital we found something of interest." Astrid said.

"What is it Astrid?" I asked. She started crying again but harder this time.

"It was a note. It was a threat. And it was a picture." Trey said.

"Well that is just a little vague." Josh said.

"Sorry man but it's just hard to talk about." Trey said.

"Well who does it have to do with?" I asked.

"Well, AO but it is really confusing." Astrid sputtered out.

"We received a note in the mail which is weird because we were at a hotel. It was not signed and had no return address. We opened it and inside was a note that said 'You are going down with all of your friends. Billings will crumble and you with it. I will see Taylor soon. You will all be gone just like Thomas, Cheyenne, Dash, and well you will know soon enough.' Then we opened a note that had a death certificate but the name was crossed out. And there was a picture." He said. He started to cry.

"Wow…" I couldn't speak any other word.

"What was the picture of?" Josh asked.

"Well there were pictures. There were two pictures of Billings. The year while Ariana was still there, and then one when she was gone. All of the Billings girls you have come in contact with. Reed, all of the faces were crossed out. This goes much deeper than Ariana. It's possible when she broke out she didn't want to harm you. Sabine was crossed out to. This grudge goes so deep. It includes all of Billings but who hates you that much? Any way the last picture was the most disturbing of all. It was of a dead body." Trey was saying. I hadn't realized but Noelle had walked up.

"Wow, it goes so much deeper than Ariana and Sabine. Who could want them dead as well as everyone in Billings?" Noelle asked.

"Well, if Ariana finds out about this she probably won't let it happen to herself so it might not happen to us." I said.

"Well that is where you are wrong." Astrid said.

"What do you mean? She was psycho, but not enough to get killed and let her sister get killed." Josh said.

"She was the dead body in the picture. It was her death certificate. She was found dead. They call it suicide. They found her at the bottom of the lake outside the facility she was at. Whereabouts of Sabine are unknown." Trey said.

"I have a feeling that this was no suicide. I think she was murdered. She knows better than to kill herself. She is too mighty to do that." I said.

"Yeah I am with you Reed. There is no way that she would kill herself." Noelle said.

"Now I am just putting this out there but maybe it was like what happened to Cheyenne. Sabine could have done it." Josh said.

"That is unlikely because she was found minutes ago in a hotel. We have her in custody. She had not heard of her sister's disappearance. She was heartbroken but the story se has might interest you if you would like to come and see her." Detective Hauer had said, coming into our conversation.

"What! She was found." I screamed.

"Like I said I learned his just moments ago and came to find you. I am nervous however with the current situation and new information it may be in your best interest to go and see Sabine." Detective Hauer said.

"Can we have a minute to discuss things?" Noelle asked.

"Of course, I will be in the conference room if you need me." He said and left.

"Ariana is dead." Noelle said. I couldn't tell if she was shocked or talking to us because she kind of muttered and fell to her knees.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"I don't know, I think that maybe we should discuss this in a more private place." Josh said.

"Astrid you look really upset. Do you want to go to Noelle's place to talk about it?" I asked.

"Well, what about Dash?' She asked.

"He has plenty of company. We already made up. That's what I wanted to tell you Reed." She said and pulled me aside.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"There was a substance found in his blood. It works similar to the stuff he had slipped into his drinks like you. It made him more aggressive. We made up and he said he is sorry." Noelle said.

"Well there really is no harm done." I said. We walked back over to Astrid, Trey, and Josh.

"Should we tell the detective that we are going to Noelle's place?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, and I think we should tell Kiran and Taylor to come as well, just them, not Sawyer or Scott. This is kind of private." Noelle said.

"Yeah I will go get them." I said. I saw Noelle starting to get teary and I wondered for a minute why. Then I remembered. Ariana had died. She used to be Noelle's best friend whether or not she was a killer. I still had some feeling that Noelle had a dark secret that only Ariana had known. Maybe that's why Noelle was so upset.

"Hey Reed, what's wrong with Noelle and Astrid?" Kiran asked.

"Something big, that's why I am over here. We need to talk to you guy's privately." I said pointing to her and Taylor.

"What about?" Taylor asked.

"Something I can't say here." I said.

"Ok, what about Dash?" Kiran said.

"Once he knows he will understand." I said.

"Ok, let's go tell Scott and Sawyer." Taylor said.

I nodded and walked away. Noelle had just walked out of Dash's room. He looked upset through the window. He probably understood.

"They are coming." I said.

"So is detective Hauer, I just talked to him." Josh said.

"Well, let's go." Noelle said. Kiran had just walked up followed closely by Taylor. We walked out to the car almost silently. Detective Hauer was in the car behind us and Josh was driving again with Trey in the passenger seat.

"Noelle, what is this about?" Kiran asked quietly.

"It is about some freaky stalker that goes so far back, Ariana and Sabine are out of the question." Noelle said starting to cry a little again.

"Wait, does this have something to do with the psycho sisters?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, it does." I said. We pulled up to the house and walked inside. Detective Hauer walked in after us but made his way into another room. Josh must've filled him in on our situation and how we wanted to be alone.

"Noelle, what is happening? Why are we here, alone?" Kiran asked.

"We found some things of interest." Astrid said.

"Like what?" Taylor asked.

"Like a note threatening everyone in Billings, A death certificate of what was of an unknown person and a dead body." Astrid said.

"Wow." Kiran said.

"Who was the body?" Taylor asked.

"It was Ariana, she committed 'suicide'. It was such a murder. The police are too stupid to understand anything. There were other pictures. Ones of all of Billings when Ariana was there and when Sabine was there and every single face was crossed out. Someone wants all of Billings gone. Not just Reed, anyone who has come into contact with Reed." Noelle said.

"Oh my god," Kiran said.

"She's dead." Taylor said. They were both really upset.

"She must've been threatened too. She wasn't able to outsmart them in time." Noelle said.

"I know she was psycho and stuff but she was still our friend." Kiran said.

"For some time anyway." Taylor said.

"There is more, Sabine was caught earlier today. Something is weird because she is too smart to get caught. She wants to talk to me. Should we go in? Noelle would be with me." I said.

"Why would she want to be caught?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, but I want to find out.' I said.

"I think that you should go in." Josh said.

"Really, why," I asked.

"Because, it might get us closer to ending this once and for all." He said.

"I agree." Noelle said.

"Then we will go in. But we need to make sure this stays on the D.L." I said.

"Why would Sabine want to see you." Trey asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe it is a warning. Maybe it is a threat. Maybe even a peace offering." I said.

"Whatever it is, it has to be good for her to get caught." Noelle said.

"So I will go tell Detective Hauer what is up and we can get going." Josh said. About two minutes later Detective Hauer walked out and Josh was with him.

"I see you have decided to pay a visit to Sabine. She is in a holding facility not far from here. They flew her out for her request to speak to you." Detective Hauer said.

"Let's go then." I said. Josh came with me and Noelle as we piled into Detective Hauer's car.

"It will about a forty-five minute drive but I could probably get you back to the hospital tonight." He said.

Josh held me tight and Noelle looked like she was contemplating something. I had a feeling that Sabine wanted revenge and wanted me dead. She just wanted me hurt. She probably called me in to blame me on her sister's death. I don't know but I had a gut feeling that it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

"It will be ok." Josh said.

"I hope so. I don't want anyone else to get hurt." I said.

About a half hour later we pulled up in a holding facility. It was kind of scary. When we walked in Detective Hauer announced me and Noelle and another officer led us into a cell, cell number 13. Inside was a familiar looking girl. With dark hair, striking green eyes, and dark skin. Sabine.

We walked inside and the officer let us have some privacy. Sabine had worry in her eye as she looked up at both me and Noelle. She looked upset and just not good.

"Oh my god Reed, your ok." Sabine shouted with a hint of joy.

WHAT. I thought not what I expected.

"I thought they had already gotten to you." Sabine said.

Ok. Now I was confused.

**So what do you think is up with Sabine? **

**Do you like having her not want Reed dead? **

**How about Sabine and Ariana wanted dead?**

**Is there a chance Ariana is alive?**

**I am not going completely along with privilege so Ariana might not be the same or have done the same things in my book.**

**How should Reed react towards Sabine?**

**Review and tell what you think. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter I got over 10!! I was so psyched so thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry I couldn't update for a while. I have been really busy. **


	15. The truth and Nothing but the truth

**Disclaimer: Private belongs to Kate Brian… Not me. **

"What… huh?" I mumbled like a complete idiot.

"Why are you mumbling like an idiot?" Sabine asked sweetly.

I saw Noelle's jaw drop and it hung open. We both took a seat across the table from Sabine.

"Why don't you want me dead?" I asked.

"Well, I should have suspected that would come up." She said.

"Why are we here?" Noelle asked.

"Ok, I am not saying you are my favorite people but the thing is someone wants you gone Reed but not just you, its all of us. Anyone who was ever in Billing's with you. Even some others." Sabine said.

"But, why are you not threatening me, or telling me I ruined your life?" I asked.

"Simple. I need you guys to help me. I don't want you dead. Neither did Ariana. At one point we both did. We just needed to get out of that insane place where they treated us like infants who couldn't talk or walk without help." Sabine said.

"Why would I help you?" I said a lot meaner than intended.

"That I expected. It is a long story but you need to know that someone is out there and they want us dead. Not just you, all of us and I have no idea why. You should also know that the little 'Taylor is next' thing isn't true. It is someone else. It is Tiffany. She was in St. Bart's with you and when she leaves she might not make it." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'll explain but please tell me that Tiffany is still in St. Bart's." Sabine said.

"She left two days ago." Noelle said.

"Crap. It is too late. She might not be ok." Sabine said.

"I swear I will blame this whole thing on you and say I got your confession unless you tell me what the hell is going on." Noelle said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked. So she obviously didn't want me dead. What did she want? She said Ariana didn't either. This is weird.

"First let's start with the obvious. You guys are smart and probably already know that I got caught on purpose. I couldn't let this go further. This person isn't afraid to kill anyone. Also as I am sure you already know Ariana didn't commit suicide. She was murdered. However the person you saw wasn't Ariana. Ari died her hair auburn and took the place of someone else. She isn't dead. She is very alive. She goes by Brianna Leigh Covington now. That is who was dead. Ari didn't kill her. Our stalker person got confused and made a mistake. I have however lost all contact with her and we can no longer stop this person." Sabine said.

"Why do you want to help us?" I asked.

"Well even though we hated you Reed, people like Noelle, Kiran and Taylor were actually Ari's friends and other people were mine too. No offense but we aren't completely heartless." Sabine said and stuck up her nose. Aw shucks. I felt so special and loved.

"Why thank you for pointing out such obvious facts." I said and started to get up.

"Wait! I'm sorry but we need help. So do you. We have information you could use." Sabine said.

"Ok what do you have that can help us." Noelle said.

"Hey, we need your help too." Sabine said.

"We owe you nothing. You single handedly broke my heart and Josh's and made me suffer and now Ivy too." I said.

"Look, I don't like you and I get that you don't like me but you need me so I would suggest just suck it up because I am willing too. I won't be out to get you or anything but after it we can just hate each other from a distance." She said.

"That isn't good enough. People hated her for such a long time." Noelle said.

"What if I said that I was sorry?" She said.

"Fine." I said.

"Whatever." Noelle said.

"Good so now where were we, oh yeah Ari not being dead." She said.

"So what, how can you have lost contact with her?" I asked.

"Well she was on her way o deliver a message to me. That is when someone came and called her out. However it wasn't her they were calling out, it was the real Briana Leigh Covington, who had conveniently died her hair to Ari's color and had the same color eyes. Anyway, she must've run and dropped her phone and the message because I can't contact her. I ended up getting the message and I heard about the death and figured out that it happened the night I was expecting the message." She said.

"So basically you can help us but you can't because your sister wasn't careful enough." Noelle said.

"No. basically I could let you all die before this person finds me but I am deciding to help you in exchange for your help." She said.

"Fine what do you need?" I asked.

"Our plan in the message I received was to somehow get you guys to help both of us. We will have to work together until we get this psycho caught. Now our idea was to fake our death but we never planned on someone who wasn't already dead dying so this can't be pinned on us. Anyway, we need you Kiran and Taylor to show up at Ari's 'funeral'. She will meet all of you there and you will need to bring her back to your place somehow. I will meet with you guys again. I am going to claim for the need to apologize and forgiveness. They will buy it if you go along. Anyway, Reed while they are at the funeral I will need you and Astrid to do something. I trust you two. I don't know how she got that letter. It was supposed to come to me but she got it…" Sabine was saying.

"Wait, how did you know about the letter?" I interrupted.

"Oh, when you are in police custody you hear things. Detective Hauer mumbles to himself sometimes." Sabine said starting to giggle.

"So what would me and Astrid have to do?" I asked.

"You guys need to make sure that no one finds out about Ari. You can have help from only one or two people. But you need to trust them. Tell me who." She said.

"Josh and Trey." I said.

"Trey…not bad, so you are back with Josh. Weird. You guy's have to make sure that no one asks questions. Briana Leigh will be one of your friends from Croton or one of Astrid's buddy's from her old school. You have to all be able to keep this secret and you have to find a place to meet and a special code. This secretiveness is all up to you Reed. Our next meeting may be somewhere else. Noelle, are you ok with this?' Sabine asked.

"I don't like it but it will be ok. I will endure it." Noelle said.

"Reed," She asked.

"I really don't like it but if it can save my friends I am in." I said.

"Good. You have to fill in the others soon because the funeral is in only a few days. Today is Tuesday and the funeral is Saturday. It is back in Easton. You can all get back there and sorry if it ruins any plans you may have had." Sabine said almost knowingly of Josh's plans to go to New York with me.

"Now if we agree, what do we get?" Noelle asked.

"Once you meet Ariana you will get information she has and it should be helpful. Thank you and you won't regret this." Sabine said. Just then a man walked in.

"Time's up." He said and got me and Noelle up so we could leave.

As we walked out I was scared. For my family, friends, and even my enemy's because absolutely no one was safe. I couldn't believe what I had just agreed to. It was crazy. I was helping two criminals, not only that but two criminals that tried to kill me over a boy.

"Noelle, do you think this is crazy?" I asked.

"Absolutely, but if it means saving our friends and family then so be it." She said.

"I just don't feel right. I mean Ariana dangled me over a building practically and Sabine cause me and Josh to break up, pointed a gun at me, ruined our friendship, hurt you and Dash, and hurt Ivy. It just doesn't seem right helping fugitives." I said.

"Well there are reasons for this Reed. We can't hurt everyone because of a funny feeling we get. Like Sabine said, we used to be friends with them. Even you did. You used to like both of them and at one point I am sure Ariana like you too." She said.

"Why are you defending them?" I asked. I was mean but they did try to kill me.

"Because Reed, Ariana was my best friend at one point, I am not just going to let her die. She didn't let me just die." She screamed at me.

"What do you mean she didn't let you die?" I asked.

"It isn't important." Noelle said and started to walk off.

"See this is what I mean. You have been saying for so long 'no more secrets' well what is this? A huge secret that you aren't telling me. You are defending the person that tried to kill me. The least you could do is tell me the truth. Not just halfway this time, the full truth." I said.

"Kiran and Taylor don't even know. Just Ariana knew. I was really close with her Reed. I don't know how to describe it but when I found out she was the one who killed Thomas and had lied to me I felt like an idiot for having trusted her. She saved my life." Noelle said starting to cry.

"I know how you felt." I said.

"How could you possibly know how it felt?" She fired back at me.

"Well how about when I heard my boyfriend was missing and didn't say goodbye. Or when I found out he was dead. Or maybe when my new boyfriend was accused of murdering him by my friends. It could have also been when I found out that my best friends had taken him drunk and tied him up somewhere. Maybe even when I heard Ariana's confession, or when she tried to kill me. Maybe it is the feeling that I got when I saw Josh cheating on me. It might have been when I saw Cheyenne's dead body on the floor. The suicide note I got from her on my computer that was always sent to me. Maybe it was from all of the other things I got from Cheyenne. It could have been the look on Josh's face when he broke up with me. Maybe seeing him with Ivy everywhere I turned. Maybe losing you when I tried to explain things. Maybe having a gun held to my head hearing a confession. The feeling I had when I had known I wouldn't get Josh back because his girlfriend was in the hospital because of Sabine. Even after her confession the guilt and pain I felt. Maybe almost falling off a horse or a freak jet ski incident. It could be the threatening I got. Maybe it was from when I got pushed off of the yacht. Or the most likely reason is for knowing all of this is my fault. Knowing that because of me coming to Easton and being in Billings and at one point dating Thomas caused so many people misery and some people there lives. Maybe that is how I know how you feel." I screamed at her. I was crying hysterically and I fell to the floor. I was lucky that the rooms were soundproof so Sabine couldn't hear this.

Noelle was silent. I knew I had gotten her there.

"So, yes Noelle, I do know how it feels." I said.

"Ok maybe you do know ho it fells but you don't know my whole story." She said.

"Well then tell it to me. Let me know so we can stop this madness." I said.

"I will but not here. It isn't private enough." She said.

I felt so much better after getting everything off my chest. Noelle sat next to me and we both tried to wipe our tears away before we walked back to our car.

"Noelle, I am sorry. I know you didn't realize how much I had been through and I don't realize what you went through." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You were right I do need to tell someone else about this. The only other person that knows is crazy. She also tried to kill my best friend. Reed I am sorry." Noelle said. Then she hugged me.

We started to walk back to the car to Josh when he came running down the hall to see us.

"What's the rush Hollis?" Noelle said. Glad to see she is back to her normal self.

"It's Dash. Some nurse went into his room and she must've been new or something ad he is crashing now. I have a feeling it wasn't a nurse but we need to hurry back. We also need to get Dash into a hospital at Easton they are having him mercy flighted as we speak so let's get back, pack our bags, and get on the next flight to Easton." Josh said.

"Noelle almost fell to her knees bit I caught her and Josh helped me and we ran like the wind back to the car.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Getting ready to leave. Once we are packed we are taking Noelle's plane back to Easton." Josh said.

"When we get there I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"It is too private to say here." I said. For the rest of the car ride I laid my head on Josh's chest and cried. Noelle was in a ball next to the door crying her eyes out. Josh was stroking my hair. Detective Hauer was mumbling something to himself.

Why can't I ever have just a normal life?

**What is Noelle going to tell Reed?**

**How is Josh going to react to the plan Reed and Noelle have? **

**Is Reed going to be able to keep the secret?**

**Update and tell me your ideas!!!sssss**


	16. Plane Ride Rumble

**Disclaimer: private is owned by Kate Brian…Not me.**

My mind ran wild as we pulled in to Noelle's house. Mostly everything was still in bags from shopping or packed from when Josh and I were ready to leave. I was trying to figure out if whatever happened to Dash was from the bad people or the good people. Well not good, but better as in not having killed Leanne and possibly Tiffany. Wait! Tiffany!

"Josh can you finish packing for me, I need to help Noelle." I said.

"Of course, Reed just tell me what's going on." He said.

"Josh, I promise I will. You won't like it and it involves other people. If I had another choice I would choose it but I don't" I said.

"Ok, just hurry." Josh said looking worried. I ran to Noelle's room where she was fairly sane looking.

"Reed, I can't tell if this was our team or the team out to get Billings. I mean it is hurting Dash, but it is also getting us back to Easton without an excuse." Noelle said.

"I've been thinking the same thing." I said.

"Reed, I don't know what to do." Noelle said.

"Lets start with the scariest thing we can do right now." I said.

"What is that?" Noelle asked.

"Call Tiffany." I said.

Noelle's jaw dropped. The hurt in her eyes had increased within the last five seconds and it looked that seeing a little bug being swat at could make her go hysterical. The next thin I knew she had her phone out to her ear. She pressed a button that I found out was speaker phone.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hey this is Tiffany, I can't make it to my phone right now. I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Talk to you later," Came the voice on the answering machine.

"It's too late." Noelle said.

"No, maybe it isn't. We will try again when we land. She might be out of battery or with her family or something." I said. Josh came in to get us.

"The car is outside." He said. He had both of our bags so I helped Noelle.

We took a limo over to the airport. Constance, Whit, Trey, Astrid, Amberly, Kiran, Taylor, Sawyer, Scott, Daniel, Ivy and Gage had come in the car. I couldn't believe what was happening.

I laid my head down on Josh's chest. I felt bad because all of the tears coming out of my eyes were soaking his shirt. The truth is I was scared. Tiffany could have been dead. I was scared for her and for my family. I was even scared for Missy and Lorna who were pack at Billings. I was scared for London and Vienna. I was scared for Portia and Kiki. I was scared for all of Billings and I didn't know what to do. Tiffany didn't answer her phone and as much as I wanted to believe it was dead or she turned it off or just wasn't around it, I knew those chances were slim to none. Chances were that Sabine was right and Tiffany was dead or being targeted. I was afraid. I was afraid that death might actually come. I wasn't afraid of my death but of Tiffany's and all my other friends. I hadn't spoken to Natasha lately and who knows, she might already be gone. Who knew? Who actually knew what this person was going to do next? I knew that it was wrong to help two fugitives but I had to. I had to save my friends even if it meant working with the people I hate most in the world.

"Reed, it's going to be ok." Josh said.

"I hope so, I truly do." I said.

We boarded the plane and it was starting to take off. Everything was flying by. There was a conference room on the plane. It was a huge private jet. I talked to Noelle and she said once we were enough into the flight we could bring Kiran, Taylor, Astrid, Trey, and Josh into the room and tell everyone else to stay away. They would understand. I hope so anyway. I didn't know what to do and I just stayed silent like everyone else. Mostly everyone had drifted off into a sleep or was busy reading or occupying themselves in some way. I decided to attempt to take a nap. After about fifteen minutes ii gave up because too much was on my mind.

"Reed, it's time." Noelle came up to me and said.

"Are you sure you are in the mood to do this?" I asked.

"If we don't do it now we won't have the chance. We need to get ready." She whispered to me. She walked off to tell Kiran and Taylor.

"Josh, meet me and Noelle in the conference room." I said.

"Wow, we are actually using a plane conference room. This will be fun. What is this about anyway?" he asked.

"What I was going to tell you earlier." I said.

As he walked towards the back of the plane I thought about how much he was going to hate this plan. I walked over to Astrid and Trey.

"Hey, um we need you guys to come to the conference room." I said.

They nodded in approval as if they knew it was about the meeting we had. I followed them into the room and waited for Noelle to come in with Kiran and Taylor. I took a seat next to Josh and Astrid and Trey were on the other side of Josh.

"Well, you guy's are probably wondering why you are here" Noelle said as she took a seat next to me.

"Why is that again?" Kiran asked.

"Well it has to do with the meeting me and Reed had earlier today. The details are probably going to make you guys uncomfortable but if you want out get it now because afterwards you won't be allowed out." She said looking directly at Josh.

He shook his head and Noelle's eyes traveled to the rest of the table. Everyone was in. That is good in a way but also bad.

"This news in unfortunate and it is depressing. As all of you know about our little information that came from whoever AO is that went to Astrid is scary this is scarier. Sabine called a meeting with Noelle and me, and plans to keep doing so. As long as I agree she can have as many meetings as she wants because it is a way for her to 'gain her sanity and be sorry and forgiven'. I don't like it but I am dealing with it because lives are on the line." I said.

"What lives are on the line?" Kiran asked.

"The lives of anyone who has been in Billings with Reed and anyone who might get in AO's way." Noelle said.

"Who is AO?" Astrid asked.

"We don't know." I said.

"What is this meeting really about?" Josh asked.

"Well, Sabine asked something of us. As you may or may not have guessed the real Ariana is not dead but in disguise. She has Auburn hair and goes by the name of Briana Leigh Covington. The real Briana Leigh was 'friends' with Ariana, but Ariana did not change her or kill her. AO made a rare mistake. Don't count on it happening again. Ariana and Sabine have been threatened and they want to end this." I said.

"Are you actually suggesting that we help them?" Josh asked in a sharp tone.

"What choice do we have?" I asked him.

"The choice to go to the police with all of this evidence and hope they will understand." Josh said.

"Yeah because the police are such great listeners and never make mistakes. You of all people know that you can't count on them Josh." I said.

"Are you too done?" Noelle asked.

"Yes, continue." I said.

"Good, now Sabine can help us, so can Ariana but they have lost contact with each other. That is partly where we come in. Taylor, Kiran, and I will be in charge of getting Ariana. Astrid, Trey, and Josh, you will be working with Reed to make this unsuspicious. Briana Leigh will be staying wit us for a while. One of you will need to come up with an alibi for her. You also will be in charge of making plans for secret meetings and places and making sure that no one finds out about this. That no one is suspicious. My group will be attending Ariana's funeral. There we will meet Miss Briana Leigh. We will here from Sabine soon enough with our next move." Noelle said.

"Are you actually suggesting that we help Ariana and Sabine?" Josh said.

"Yes, but Josh that isn't all. We already know the information that they give us is correct. Sabine knew that Tiffany was leaving St. Bart's earlier. She then found out that Tiffany was going to be killed next. Before we came here we tried calling Tiffany and she didn't answer. It might not mean anything. It might mean something just don't freak out." I said. I heard a few gasps but that was it.

"We will meet again when we land and things settle down a bit. For now just remember, don't tell anyone." Noelle said.

Everyone got up and began to leave but Josh held my arm and so I stayed until everyone else was gone.

"Have you lost your mind?" He screamed at me in a hushed tone.

"No I am pretty sure it is here and just scared." I said.

"How dare you help them? How dare you help the people that broke us apart and tried to kill you?" Josh said.

"Why are you freaking out? I don't like it any more than you do. The hurt me pretty badly." I said.

"Reed, they shot Ivy." Josh said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh that is what you care about." I said.

"What do you mean?" He said back.

"Well just that, you care about her. I get that she was hurt but so was I. They ruined my life over Thomas. You only care that Ivy got shot! I understand the pain that they put you through and I don't like this either. Maybe I should have picked someone I could trust better to help us. I thought I could trust you." I said. I started to cry and ran out the door.

How dare he only care about what they did to Ivy? They put me through more pain than her. He should have left when he had the chance. All I knew was I wasn't speaking to him and he wasn't speaking to me. I sat next to Noelle and she nodded understanding. Josh sat on the other end of the plane.

"Is he going to blow this fro us Reed?" Noelle asked.

"Well I hope not. I thought I could trust him but apparently I can't." I said.

"Don't worry, you guys always work it out." She said.

"Well he also only voiced his concern for Ivy." I said.

"Reed, he is crazy for you. He hasn't stopped staring over here since he sat down." She said.

"Let him stare." I said. I was pissed. Josh hurt me pretty badly this time.

**So…**

**You might hate me for the fight but…How should it end? **

**Should they make up?**

**Will Josh tell the secret?  
How will Ariana and Reed be while working with each other?**

**Review!!**


	17. Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own private. Kate Brian does.**

I was so mad and upset at the same tie. How could Josh care more about Ivy then for me? I mean I know he liked her and all but still, how could he say that? He was worried about me but he only specifically mentioned Ivy. He was so worked up about all of this. As if I wasn't. I was so mad when I heard what I had to do but I wanted to help my friends, now I don't even know what he is going to do.

"Are you still mad about Hollis?" Noelle asked.

"Well, yeah, he hurt me." I said.

"Well our plane lands in a few minutes so you better figure out what you are going to do because we don't want this going on for our plans. He will be able to do it right Reed?" Noelle asked.

"I sure hope so." I said.

I leaned forward to look out the window. It was truly beautiful; the snow covering Easton reminded me why I came here. It wasn't enough to erase everything else but it sure helped. As we rounded over the campus of Easton Academy there wasn't much buzz. Only the few exchange students were there. Mostly everyone else had gotten the memo to stay on vacation for a little while. School was going to be back again but not for a few weeks. The only other people on campus were a few Billings girls who were on lock down for now.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Yeah it really is." Noelle said. She had a look on her face that was pure admiration. Something you didn't normally see on Noelle. It looked like it she just enjoyed the sight of snow. It could easily make her happy. Seeing her happy made me smile because since everything with Dash she has been pretty depressed although she may not show it I know it.

"Please remain seated while the plane is in motion we will be landing momentarily." A voice over the loud speaker began. I looked back and Josh looked upset and angry. His eyes were filled with confusion, hut and anger. This wasn't going good.

A few minutes later we were on the ground and a voice came over the loudspeaker saying to retrieve our things and we could get out luggage at the back of the plane. As soon as the doors opened Noelle pulled me up and I grabbed the carry-on luggage we had. She ran outside to get our bags and I met her there.

"Let's go put our stuff in Billings and go to the hospital." Noelle said.

There were three cars to take us back to Easton. Noelle and I grabbed the first one and when Kiran and Taylor came in we told the driver to drive. About ten minutes after an uncomfortable silence we arrived in Easton and at Billings.

"Home sweet some." Noelle said.

"Are we still kicking Amberly out?" I asked.

"Not yet." Noelle said.

"Let's go to our rooms. Reed you and I will be in my room, Taylor and Kiran will be in there old room." Noelle said.

We unloaded our luggage and stepped inside. It was almost dead. Only Missy and Lorna were there.

"Hi guy's." Missy said completely unexcited.

"So nice to see you too." Noelle said.

"OMG! Seriously Kiran and Taylor are here?" Missy said.

"Hi Missy." Kiran said emotionless.

"Hi," Taylor said blandly. Missy's face showed a little bit if hurt. We ran up the steps to our rooms. My room had been redone and there were too beds. Noelle's was purple and pink and mine was green and blue. It was awesome. I looked at Noelle and she nodded.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"No problem. Now let's go to the hospital." Noelle said.

We waited in the car for Kiran and Taylor. As they got in Josh ran out of the other car. We told the driver to drive but josh got over to us to quickly.

"Reed, we need to talk." He said.

"I'll meet you guys later." I said.

"Ok, Reed, be careful." Noelle said.

Josh pulled me over to the Art Cemetery.

"What do you want?" I asked really mean. Meaner than I meant to be.

"I wanted to work this out." Josh said.

"Well…" I said.

"Well what?" Josh asked.

"I am waiting for my apology." I said.

"Why do you think you are getting an apology?" Josh said.

"Well maybe because you openly said what happened to Ivy but didn't think of what happened to me." I said.

"Why are you so self centered?" Josh said with a lot of venom.

"Really, I am self centered. Ok then you are a two timing jerk who doesn't care about other people." I said.

"You know Reed I can't believe I took you back." Josh said.

"Josh I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Yeah you did." Josh said.

"Well I did take you back." I said.

"Whatever…" Josh said.

"You know you are being such a…a…" I said.

"A what Reed?" Josh asked.

"An overreacting jerk, I can't believe I chose you." I said. Shit. I didn't mean to say that. It was word vomit. As soon as I said it Josh's face fell.

He started to walk out.

"Josh I didn't mean it like that. It just came out." I said.

"Whatever. We are done for good. Have fun with your little plan to help those bitches but don't expect my help. Don't expect anything from me. Don't worry I wont tell anyone your dirty little secret." He said and stormed off. I fell to my knees and started to cry. I stopped myself.

I ran to the car that was about to leave and jumped in. Astrid, Trey, Whit, and Constance were inside.

I couldn't hold the tears anymore. They all came flowing out.

"Reed, what's wrong?" Constance asked.

"Josh." I said.

"Reed what happened?" Constance asked in a motherly sweet tone.

"Something just recent. Like plane ride recent." I said and Astrid and Trey knew what I was talking about. I sat silently in the car for the ten minute drive. When we arrived at the hospital I mindlessly ran into the office. I saw Noelle sitting in a chair.

"Where is Dash?" I asked.

"He is ok, he just fell asleep and I told him I would wait for everyone else." Noelle said.

"That's nice." I said.

"Reed, you r face is red, what is going on?" She asked.

"Well, as soon as we get back we can have a fun round of FYB." I said.

"Oh god. No. He didn't take it that bad?" Noelle asked.

"Well we both got nasty but he made it pretty clear that we were over." I said.

"You know what Reed? This will be better than FYB. It will be GROYOB." Noelle said.

"GROYOB, what is that?" I laughed.

"Get revenge on you old boyfriend. We will get him back Reed. You guys will make up. I know it you always do." Noelle said.

"I sure hope so." I said.

I started planning right then what I wanted to do fro my revenge. This could get interesting.

"Miss, the young boy you were with is asking for you and possibly a Red and Josh?" A doctor said.

"Ok and its Reed." Noelle said laughing.

"My apologies." The doctor replied and led us to Dash's room.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good but about what happened." He said.

"Dash let's not worry now." I said.

"Ok but where is Josh?" He asked. I quivered at the name.

"Being a baby about some recent events. Not you so don't worry but we need to get him back." Noelle said.

"What did he do?" Dash asked.

"He broke up with me over something stupid." I said.

"Well I can tell you it is his loss. So do you want me to help plan your revenge?" He asked.

"Sure," I said laughing. He really was a good friend. He always made me feel better.

"Noelle do you have any ideas?" Dash asked.

"Well I have a few up my sleeve but I would like to hear your ideas." She said.

"Ok well I was thinking you could make him insanely jealous with someone at school. Also you could just avoid him and not even look at him. Make it look like you don't care. You can have parties and things like that without him." Dash said.

"Well maybe the first to but I was thinking more like completely ignoring him, never even looking at him, and this one you might oppose to but you could go get into his house and steal all of his paintings and pictures of you and stuff." Noelle said.

"Wow you are evil." Dash joked.

"I don't know. Is it too mean?" I asked.

"Not if you return it." Noelle said.

"Yeah it will be one big practical joke. I will distract Josh whenever you guys want to go." Dash said.

"Well how tomorrow. Trey said Josh was going to his house for a little while." I said.

"Perfect," Noelle said with her eyes lighting up. She really lived for this stuff.

"Then I will call Josh tomorrow and ask if he wants to hang out here." Dash said.

"Cool," I said. It was like nine o'clock and I was getting really tired. I yawned really big and caused Dash and Noelle to both laugh.

"Well why don't you guys get going and I will see Josh tomorrow, let's say around 5-ish." Dash said.

"Ok, see you later." I said. Noelle walked out with me. Everyone else had left and there was one car left. I had fallen asleep in the car practically so Noelle might have talked to me and I just didn't realize it. It seemed routine to go up to my new room already. I barely go into my pajamas before I drifted into a deep, heavy, dreamless sleep.

"Reed wake up." I was pushed off the bed by Noelle. I heard her laugh and then she came to help me up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About ten, but we need to go shopping for some spy clothes." She said.

"Why, I mean I do own black." I said.

"That wouldn't be fun." Noelle said.

"Fine let me shower and then we can go." I said.

"Ok you have fifteen minutes starting…NOW." Noelle said. I got into the shower and let the warm water inhale me. It felt so good. About ten minutes later I was out with my hair done and I was dressed in my favorite sweater and jeans. Noelle texted me on my iPhone saying she was waiting in her car.

"Hey," I said approaching her.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

"Have I mentioned yet that I miss the warm sun?" I said.

"I know what you mean. It is so cold here." She said. We had a bunch of small talk for a while and we arrived at the mall not too much later.

As we were walking in I saw someone I didn't want to see. To my surprise there were two people I really didn't want to see. My mouth dropped open.

"He really is a heartless kid." Noelle said.

**Who is there?**

**What is Reed so shocked about?**

**Is she upset?**

**Will it change her plans for later or make them more severe?**

**Update and you will find out!!!**


	18. Scar

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Private. That is Kate Brian…**

Josh and Ivy… Josh and Ivy… JOSH AND IVY!

"He isn't heartless he is just brainless." I said with venom.

"Ok how about a heartless, brainless, jerk, of an idiot?" Noelle said.

"So, Noelle, I was thinking this revenge thing just got a whole lot more serious." I said.

"Yes, yes it did." Noelle said with a smirk.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Joshua Hollis and Ivy Slade. My Josh. Mine! How could he bounce back that fast? How could he do that to me? It was yesterday when we broke up. I was crushed. My heart just fell to the floor and shattered. I almost fell to my knees but Noelle grabbed my arm.

"Retail therapy," She said.

"Ok, let's get our spy clothes and then something sexy to blow his mind away." I said.

"That sounds like a plan." She said.

We went into this one store that had only black clothing and some grey. I got tight black pants and a black tank top with a leather jacket and leather knee high boots. I also got some sunglasses even though it won't be sunny and a hat. Noelle got leather pants and a belly shirt with a different leather jacket. She also got knee high boots and glasses with a hat. We were totally ready. Then we went to a dress store. I saw a dress that hit above my knees. It was skin tight and sleeveless. It was eye popping red. This was going to be perfect.

"Hollis is going to drool over you in that dress." Noelle said.

"Yeah, he will. Now what will our new revenge be?" I asked.

"Well same thing as before but a little bit more. We could totally steel all of the things in his room, all of his art supplies, and anything else that has to do with you." Noelle said. Normally I would have turned this plan down but I was pissed.

"Perfect," I said. I actually loved this plan. I was going to make Josh hurt so badly.

"I have another plan though, we can take anything of his that has to do with me but when I wear this dress I should be with another guy. I will do to him what he did too me." I said. Wow I can't believe I came up with that.

"I have an evil genius with me." Noelle said.

"Who will be willing to do this for me?" I asked.

"Someone who owes you…Daniel." Noelle said.

"Why should I drag him into this?" I asked.

"Well he did push you, but on accident." Noelle said.

"Yeah, on accident." I said.

"Well he is your friend, he will help you." Noelle said.

"Fine…Noelle have you called Tiffany in a while?" I asked.

"No, why?" She asked.

"Uh… we haven't seen her since she left." I said.

Before I could even finish my sentence Noelle was dialing her phone. She put it on speaker.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Tiff?" I asked.

"Reed, is that you?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, oh my god you are ok." I said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"No reason, just making sure." I said. Noelle hung up. Her mouth was wide open.

"What is wrong Noe…" I saw what was wrong. It was wrong all right.

Josh had left the mall but there was Ivy. Her tongue down Gage's throat. Poor Josh. Wait, no, not poor Josh. It serves him right for dating Ivy the day after we got in a fight. I wasn't planning on ever actually being broken up. I was trying to get him back…in a way.

"Reed, let's just steal anything from him that has to do with you." Noelle said.

"Yeah, going with another guy would just be cruel." I said. Noelle walked me too her car because I was still unsteady from seeing Josh with Ivy and the Ivy cheating on Josh.

She drove us too the hospital to work things out with Dash.

"So we got spy clothes and a revenge dress." I said.

"Why the revenge dress?" Dash asked.

"We saw Josh there, with Ivy." Noelle answered for me.

"Harsh," Dash said.

"Well you guys get going and when you get close to his house call me and tell me when to call him." He finished.

We went out to Noelle's car and I remembered something. Noelle had to tell me her story. This was perfect timing. It was a long car ride and we were alone.

"So, Noelle, I was thinking because it is a long car ride and we are alone, cane you tell me your story involving Ariana?" I asked.

"I knew I would have to eventually so why not? Ok it started in freshman year. I was going to the legacy because of my family. Ariana was able to go too. Well I got really, really drunk. I met this guy there he seemed nice to me but like I said, I was drunker than drunk. Ariana was a clean girl at this point. Anyway this guy worried her like he was a total creeper." Noelle said.

"So you met a total creeper. That's interesting." I said.

"Yeah well he came back to the school with me. This was while me and Dash were off, by the way. He tried to come in our room and Ariana shoved him out. I yelled at her and told her to lie off. Anyway he asked for my number and stuff and I gave it to him. I didn't think anything of it until he kept calling me and texting me. Even while I was with Dash." Noelle said.

"That is creepy. And scary." I said.

"Yeah, it was stupid too. Anyway during sophomore year he showed up at our dorm once. I was scared to death. He was waiting in there for me. He asked why I haven't returned his calls or texts and I told him to go away. Ariana wasn't with me and he tried to kiss me. I pushed him off. He slapped me and then tried undressing me .He tied me up and got my shirt off and my pants. That is when Ariana walked in. She through him out and we decided not to tell the police." Noelle said.

"So that is how she saved your life?' I asked.

"No, it gets worse." Noelle said.

"How could it get worse?" I asked.

"It was junior year and I was in Billings. Your old room actually. Anyway it was the night after the legacy and Ariana was absent again. This guy had come back. He said he didn't like what I did last time. He said it hurt him and no one ever hurts him. He slapped me again so I bit his hand. That made him even angrier. He pushed me onto the bed again and tied me up. This time he stripped me down to my underwear again and started kissing me. He went for my bra but I screamed." She said.

"Wow, I hope you called the police." I said.

"Well he pulled out a knife and started laughing. He said that I was a stupid and unfortunate girl. He said that he was going to kill me. He down my stomach and that is why my scar is there. I know you've been curious about it. So anyway he was about to cut me again when I heard steps coming up the stairs. I screamed for Ariana and she came bursting through the door. She was shocked when she saw me. The guy was so shocked too because Ariana went right over there and punched him in the face. Then she kicked him where it really hurts. He dropped the knife and fell to the floor. Ariana said that if she ever saw him again she would have his ass in jail before he could even so hi. She made a little poke with the knife and stole it from him. It had pink outlining. That is how she saved my life." Noelle said.

"Oh my god. That is terrible. Wait, pink knife. That is the knife she used on me." I said.

"Yeah that is why I was so upset at her. I mean I would have been anyway but I learned my lesson, never trust guys you don't know. That is why I am so cautious of you and Hollis. Especially knowing his issues." Noelle said.

"That is terrible to have to go through." I said.

Noelle was trembling just thinking about it.

"Can you call Dash, we about a half hour away?" Noelle said.

"Will do." I said and dialed his number.

"Hey Reed," He answered.

"Hey, we are about a half hour away if you want to call Josh." I said.

"Ok, I am on it." He said and hung up.

"We are all set." I told Noelle.

"Let's get ready to prank his sorry self." Noelle said. She was back. Noelle was back.

Even after living through my trauma I felt so bad for Noelle, like I never experienced anything like it.

**Ok, so that is Noelle's secret.**

**What do you think will happen at Josh's house?  
What was going on with Josh and Ivy?**

**I was thinking. In Paradise Josh was only in one chapter. He didn't try to contact Reed which is unlike him. Maybe he got hurt or something happened to him. Tell me if you have had any of those thought at all. Give me your opinion!!! I am excited to hear all of them!!! **

**Please Review.**


	19. Revenge

**Disclaimer: Private is Kate Brian's…not mine.**

We arrived at josh's house soon after talking to Dash. He was on his way out still when we arrived. We had to hide behind the bushes.

"I thought Dash already called him." I whisper screamed.

"Yeah, maybe he just got held up." Noelle said.

Josh was holding a big bouquet of flowers as he got into the car. They were so beautiful. They were probably for Ivy. I was so mad. They were my favorite kind of flowers too.

"Those are nice flowers." I said.

"Reed, don't get down. We are getting him back." Noelle said.

She said it a little loud because Josh turned over to where we were hiding but didn't see us. We got lucky. He got into his car and pulled away. His beautiful blonde curls and eyes that were either green or blue depending on the day. He was going to get it big time.

"Let's go." I said.

We found an opened window so I got on Noelle's shoulders and peered in. No one was in the room I so I climbed through the window. When I actually got to look at the room I laughed really hard. It obviously wasn't Josh's room because it had pictures of rainbows and unicorns all over. Noelle burst into laughter when she saw it too.

"Wow, Hollis is girly." Noelle said.

"No we just have terrible guessing. This is one of his sister's rooms." I said.

"Well then let's search for his." Noelle said.

We snuck into the hallway but we could hear the TV so we were really quiet. Then we heard giggles. I mouthed to Noelle 'sister's'. She nodded and we went a couple doors over because we had no idea which room was his. We listened and no one was there. When we opened the door there was a bunch of art supplies, but no bed or anything. There was a door within the room so we went there. It was Josh's bed room. It was connected to his art room. There were a ton of pictures of when we were together. There were pictures from when we were alone during thanksgiving.

Noelle had brought a draw string bag and put all of the pictures of me in it. Then we moved to the art room. He had four or five paintings of me that I knew about before so we put them all in when I walked past another picture of me. It was from the day we got back together in the hospital. He still cared about me. Then why was he with Ivy. The paint on it was still wet.

"Noelle, there is another one." I said.

"That is the day you guys made up. And it is still wet." Noelle said.

"Maybe he wasn't 'with' Ivy." I said.

"Well we should leave this one, but only this one." Noelle said. I nodded in agreement.

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They sounded like more than young girls. Josh.

"Tess…Tori you weren't in my room were you?" Josh yelled. Crap he saw the pictures missing. Noelle and I ran to hide. Luckily the first door we opened was a bathroom.

"No, we didn't, why?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

"Well some of my pictures are gone." Josh said. We heard him open a door and close it again.

"Seriously girls, you need to give me back my things." Josh said angrier than before. I heard Noelle snicker.

"Josh we didn't take your stupid pictures or paintings." Another girl shouted up at Josh.

"They weren't stupid and who did?" Josh asked.

"I don't know. Check all the rooms in the house." One of the girls said. We heard footsteps coming our way. I pushed Noelle into the shower and closed the curtain. Josh opened the door and came closer to the shower. I pushed Noelle further to the side and Josh partially opened the curtain and still didn't see us. He walked out and we let out a sigh.

We waited by the door for Josh's steps to move further and further away. We opened the door to peak out and Josh had just turned down a hall way. We heard two pairs of foot steps come up the stairs. We hid behind the door. It was Tess and Tori. They went into one of their rooms. Noelle and I ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as we could. We made it out. But just barely.

We kept running until we got to the car and when we got it we started to laugh hysterically.

"I can't believe Hollis walked in while we were taking the stuff." Noelle said.

"I wonder what he came back for." I said. Just then Noelle's phone rang.

"Hello," I answered for her.

"Hey Reed, hurry out of the house. Josh called. He forgot something." Dash said.

"We realized. We had to sneak out." I said still laughing.

"He actually was there when you guys were?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, he just missed us and he blamed his sister's for his missing pictures and stuff. They told him to check each room and he came so close to us. We were hiding in the bathroom but we had no idea that that's what it was." I said.

"Wow, how could he miss you guys?" He asked.

"I have no idea. By the way, what was he going back for?" I asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, but he did ask if you were going to be there." Dash said.

"Oh, that's weird. Well I guess I will come now." I said.

"Ok, I will see you shortly before I see him." Dash said.

"Ok." I said and hung up.

"Wow, he asked if you were going to be there." Noelle said.

"Yeah it is weird. I wonder what Ivy would think of that. Oh wait she wouldn't care because she would be throwing herself at Gage." I said. Wow, I was mean when I was jealous.

"Almost as weird as the new picture of you." Noelle said.

"How do you think he is going to react to knowing we stole his things?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he will be happy to just know that they are ok. That is if we decide to let them be ok." Noelle said with a smirk growing on her face.

"Noelle, I won't ruin the pictures. I don't want to go that far." I said.

"Ok, fine." Noelle said.

"Good," I said. I sat silently for a while. I hope Josh doesn't get mad. I don't want to ruin his things. That would be unlike me and he would never ruin anything but my heart. He didn't even realize he was doing that though.

"So, Reed what should we talk about while we drive back to the hospital?" Noelle asked.

"I don't know, what do you think we should talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I told you my story, why don't you tell me yours. Like what your family aside from your brother is like. What you used to do for fun. Old friends, old boyfriends." Noelle said.

"You don't want to know about my story. It is boring." I said.

"Not so fast. You are telling me your story." Noelle said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. At home when I was younger my mom got into a car accident. It screwed up her back and today it is still screwed up. To get over her pain she pops prescription pills. She hated me." I said.

"Reed, I am sure she never hated you." Noelle said.

"No, she did. She told me so in one of her tantrums. How she hated me being young and having a life." I said.

"Wow that is bad." Noelle said.

"Yeah but she is sober now. My dad has always been good. My brother and I were all we really had for a while. Anyway he is kind of the reason I went to Easton. Well more like his ex-girlfriend. She sent in an awesome recommendation." I said.

"That is cool. Mow for the juicy stuff like ex-boyfriends and stuff." Noelle said.

"Well my boyfriend that I had to break up with to come here was Adam Robinson. He was one of my brother's friends. We got along well. He really liked me like when I came back from Easton after the incident with Ariana I was with him and my brother when you called. He was cool. I didn't really have any friends that were girls since I couldn't really have slumber parties not knowing if my mom was going to be passed out or if she was going to scream. I basically stuck to guys as friends. I got along with them and they didn't mind not ever coming over my house." I said.

"Wow, that kind of stinks. That you didn't have girl friends until now." Noelle said.

"Yeah, but I lived. I have lots of friends that are girls now." I said.

"Well we are about five minutes away from the hospital." Noelle said.

"How far behind do you think Josh is?" I asked.

"Well if I am not mistaking he is in the car behind us. He hasn't realized it is us yet." Noelle said.

I looked in the rear view mirror and sure enough Josh was in the car behind us and was looking worried. I caught a glimpse of the back seat. I recognized something.

"Noelle, the picture that we saw, the new one, is in the back of his car." I said.

"No way. That is weird." Noelle said.

"Well I am going to get in the back of the car ad change into the dress I bought." I said.

"Where should you say you are going?" Noelle asked.

"To dinner with you." I said.

"Well why won't I be in a dress?" Noelle asked.

"I picked one out for you. On Billings budget." I said.

"Thank you so much." Noelle said.

"It is black halter and goes really low in the back." I said.

"Yay. Thank you." Noelle shrieked as we pulled into the hospital.

Josh had gotten caught behind a red light and I was dressed so I through Noelle's dress at her. She got dressed really quickly. We walked into the hospital as Josh pulled the car in. We practically ran to Dash's room.

"Well those dresses look nice." Dash said.

"Thank you, Josh will be here any minute. He was right behind us." I said.

"Yeah, he still didn't recognize us." Noelle said. We both took a seat next to Dash's bed when Josh walked in. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and something square.

"Reed, you are here. Can I talk to you?" He asked with pleading in his eyes.

"Sure." I said.

He walked me over to the waiting room.

"Reed I am really sorry. I overreacted and I was stupid. I will help you guys with the plan thingy on one condition." He said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"You accept my apology." Josh said handing me the flowers and the square object, which was the painting of me.

"Josh, I saw you with Ivy at the mall." I said. Josh sighed.

"Reed, I called her there to help me think of a way to apologize to you." Josh said.

"That would explain why she was kissing Gage." I said and laughed.

"So do you accept my apology?" Josh asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"That's good because I need your crime fighting skills to help me. Someone broke into my house and stole some pictures and paintings I had. My favorite ones." He said.

I started laughing. I couldn't control it. This was just a big misunderstanding.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, just that I might have had something to do with the missing pictures." I said.

"What?" Josh said.

"Well when I saw you with Ivy I was mad and wanted revenge so me and Noelle broke into your house, which was easy because your sisters window was open, and took all of the pictures and paintings of me that you had. You had come back though. That is why Dash called you. When you went into your room we were in the art room. Then we hid in the bathroom. You didn't look in the shower far enough. When you and your sister's were out of sight we ran like the wind." I said.

"I guess that explains the dress. You guys scared the crap out of me. I thought it might be your stalker." Josh said.

"I'm sorry. I hope you aren't mad." I said.

"No I guess not, as long as I can take you to dinner in that dress." Josh said.

"Deal, I'll get your pictures out of Noelle's car." I said.

"Ok, well let's go tell the other aster minds our plan." Josh said.

We walked back to Dash's room hand in hand. When we walked in I caught Noelle smiling.

"So Josh notice anything different when you went back to look for whatever you were missing?" Dash asked.

"Way to not make it obvious." Noelle said.

"He already knows. Can I get the pictures from your car Noelle? We are going to head out for dinner." I said.

"Ok, you kids have fun. Call me if you need anything." Noelle said.

"Will do," I said.

Josh and I walked out to Noelle's car. One of the windows was broken. Nothing was missing except one thing…

**The fight is over!!!**

**Do you like how Josh reacted?**

**What is going to be missing? **

**What is going to be the result of the missing object?**

**Answer my questions in reviews and you will know!!! My question from the last chapter remains open. Do you think in the real Private books that it is possible that something happened to Josh?**


	20. Fake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

The only thing missing is what meant most to Josh and I. It was a piece of the easels we used when we painted his wall and had a paint war. It was missing. Also in one of our first pictures together my face was ripped off.

"Who did this?" Josh said frustrated.

"I don't know." I said.

My phone buzzed. Caller Id told me it was Noelle.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey what's up?" Noelle asked.

"Your car was broken into. One of Josh's paintings is stolen and my face is ripped out of a picture but that's all that was taken." I said.

"That's good. Anything else strange?" She asked.

"No, should there be something?" I asked.

"No I was just checking." Noelle said in a suspicious voice. That's when I realized it wasn't Noelle on the other end of the pone.

"Who are you?" I screamed coming to my census.

"Well you may call me whatever you want Reed Brennan but I am your worst nightmare." The voice said.

"You are sick. Where is Noelle?" I asked.

"In the hospital, with her boyfriend." The voice sounded.

"How did you get her phone?" I asked. I was like freaking out.

"She left it in the car." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked. I just realized now that Josh had been trying to get my attention.

"Nothing but to give you a life lesson. Next time in panic pay attention to your surroundings." The voice said and hung up. I was just about to ask Josh what when we heard a scream.

We ran like the wind to where it came from. We were running side by side down an alley. I saw it then. Tiffany was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. Anyone who had been around had already disappeared. I screamed so loud. Josh ran over to her.

"She still has a pulse." Josh said. He picked her up and ran as fast as possible to the hospital.

"We might be able to save her." Josh said. We got into the hospital doors.

"She was stabbed in the alley. Help!" I shouted. Almost immediately a doctor came over with a cart. We laid her down on the cart and a team of doctors and nurses rushed her away. I didn't want to see death happen again. Not like this, and not with Tiffany. She has always been so nice.

"She's going to be ok." Josh said. He was soaked with blood. He had it all over his shirt and on his hands. We saw Noelle rushing down the stairs. Her jaw dropped when she saw us.

"Reed, what happened? I heard a scream then I heard you come in yelling." Noelle said.

"It's Tiffany. She must've come to see us or something. She was stabbed in an alley. I feel like I could've prevented this." I said.

"Reed there was nothing you could do. How could you possibly no that this chick was setting it up so you wouldn't pay attention to me?" Josh asked.

"What were you trying t say?" I asked.

"I saw Tiffany and then she suddenly disappeared." Josh said.

"And you didn't shout or something?" Noelle butt in.

"It wasn't his fault this person called me on your phone. You left it in the car. They broke into your car." I said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Noelle said.

"Noelle, I thought you called me. It turned out it wasn't you. I obviously couldn't call you if some psychotic person has your phone." I said.

"Guy's let's just try to solve this problem rather then letting it get any worse." Josh said.

"Ok, fine. How do we solve it?" Noelle asked.

"Well we can start with the information we have. It is definitely a girl. She is definitely here. She is sick and knows how to mess with us. She knows all of our information. She must've somehow gotten the CD of information." I said.

"So we know they are capable of scheming and killing and braking into a car. They can get possession of drugs. They have money because she follows us everywhere we go." Josh said.

"Also she has the guts to mess with the combined team of Ariana, Sabine, and I. If they know what we are capable of they are brave souls." Noelle said.

She had a really good point. Messing with all of Easton's strongest people was a mistake. Not only were there murderers but people like Noelle who has unlimited amounts of power and know quite a bit. This person had guts.

"So our information rules out all men. Anyone else could have had something to do with this. You can never be sure." Noelle said.

"Well, we know more. We know they were old enough to get drugs or a fake id to get drugs. Also that they are in the upper class." I said.

"In our parts, that doesn't narrow it down much." Noelle said.

"Well we also know they are out to get Reed and the rest of Billings." Josh said.

"To be honest, that doesn't narrow it down much." I said.

I was starting to feel like I didn't belong. That if I hadn't insisted on coming to Easton I wouldn't have been a pain to anyone. Thomas would be alive and somewhat happy. Cheyenne would be alive. Josh wouldn't have been caused much pain at all. Ariana wouldn't have gotten thrown in a crazy house. Sabine as well would be out too. Billings would be normal and Kiran and Taylor wouldn't have had to leave Easton I screwed up everything at that school. It was all my fault and I needed to fix it.

"Reed…Reed…Reed!" Noelle shouted.

"What?" I asked. I must've zoned out.

"What did they say on the phone?" Josh asked.

"She just said to pay more attention to my surroundings when I am panicking. Also how she is my worst nightmare." I said.

Noelle was about to say something when a doctor came over to us.

"Hello, are you with the young girl who had stab wounds?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are." I said standing.

"Can you give me identification?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is Tiffany Galbourne." Noelle said.

"Ok thank you." The doctor said.

"How is she?" Josh asked.

"Well, not so hot. If you had gotten to her even a minute later we might not have been able to save her. She is being prepped for surgery right not. We think that the knife may have punctured something. It caused some internal bleeding. Do you kids know how this happened?" The doctor said.

"Well I don't know if you have seen a young man, Dash Mcafferty. It was the same person who pushed him out of a window. If you have ever heard of Ariana Osgood, you will know she murdered our friend Thomas Pearson." I said.

"I heard about that. Then her sister went to the school to get revenge on someone and shot someone." The doctor said.

"Well, Ariana tried to kill me and Sabine wanted revenge on me. So it is something similar to that. It isn't them. Ariana is dead and Sabine is in custody. Someone has been stalking all of my friends and me and threatening us." I said.

"Well that is serious." The doctor said.

"Yeah it is scary." Josh said.

"How did you guys find her so quickly?" The doctor asked.

"Well I had seen her walking by. I turned around because Reed was on the phone. She looked horror struck. We heard a scream and ran." Josh said.

"Who were you on the phone with Reed I assume is your name?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I am Reed, This is Josh and Noelle. I was on the phone with the stalker. They had broken into Noelle's car and stolen her phone. She called me and told me that she was my worst nightmare. Also to pay attention to my surroundings when in panic. Then she hung up. A minute later I heard a scream and ran. When we found Tiffany we knew right away who the number one suspect was. We just needed to know who that was." I said.

"Well I am afraid I can't help you there." The doctor said.

"No one can." I said.

"So how will Tiffany be?" Noelle asked.

"If surgery goes well then she will be able to leave in two to three weeks depending on her recovery rate. I assume you have a contact to her parents." He said.

"No, her dad is a famous photographer. She wouldn't give her parents number to us for that reason." Noelle said.

"Well, if you could try to find a way to contact them that would be fantastic. I will give you all an update when we know something new." The doctor said and left.

"I hope she is ok." I said.

"Well not in his hands." Noelle said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Reed, you couldn't tell he was a total fake doctor. I hope he doesn't have the ability to go into Tiffany's room. Do you honestly think I wouldn't have her parent's phone number? If I didn't the cd would." Noelle said.

"How can you tell he was a fake?" I asked.

"No doctor asks that much information about what we know. They ask the patients not us. Plus they would not be telling us maybe two or three weeks she will get out they would tell us that if surgery goes well and recovery goes as planned soon." Noelle said.

"So now what? That guy who seemed so innocent can be hurting her." I said.

"Well, let's go ask that nurse." Josh said.

"Hey miss; do you know how our friend who we ran in here is doing?" I asked.

"Um, someone was run in here?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah we ran her in with stab wounds." Josh said.

"Oh, they didn't tell you. She was practically dead when you brought her in. There was no chance in her living." The nurse said and walked away.

Noelle dropped to her knees and started crying. I looked at the door and the nurse smiled and ran out the door.

"Noelle, that's her. That's AO!" I shouted.

I started to run when the doctor who was fake grabbed my arm.

"If you want you friend to live you will think twice before running. I am a certified doctor. I can do anything to your friend. You keep your mouth shut and everything will be ok." The man said.

"Don't you touch me. Don't you touch my friend. I swear if Tiffany is hurt by the end of this I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I can take what comes to me but you ruined my life for sometime. Get the hell away from me and don't touch any one of my friends." I said in a stern tone Noelle looked impressed.

"You don't quite know who you are messing with." Noelle said.

"Quite the contrary Noelle Lange. Why didn't you return my texts?"

"Bastard." Noelle shouted.

"If you keep quiet I will let Tiffany live. If you don't I will kill her. Then I will kill everyone else in Billings and Ariana and Sabine. You don't know who you are messing with." The man said.

"He gave you the scar?" I asked Noelle.

"Yeah, it was him." Noelle said coldly.

"If you don't get your hands off of my girlfriend and my friend I will kill you." Josh said. He called Noelle a friend.

"I wouldn't want to mess with you. I mean all I have to do is put one little pill and I have you pegged." The guy said.

"How could you use that against him?" I said.

"Simple." He said and pulled out a knife. A knife with a pink rim.

"I may not have killed Ariana but I got her." He said with a laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" Noelle asked.

"It isn't all me, it is also AO." He said.

"Why the hell are you killing people?" I asked.

"Because of you Reed Brennan. All because of you." He said before he walked away.

"Noelle, how do you know him?" Josh asked. Noelle lifted up her shirt slightly showing Josh the scar.

"What a complete jack ass." Josh said.

"I don't understand how he is connected in this." Noelle said.

"Well I now know our AO's voice." I said.

"And what she looks like." Noelle said.

"No, she had another wig, more contacts, and she had tons of make up on." I said.

"I hate this." Josh said.

"I feel violated." I said.

Josh and Noelle nodded. That was when I heard a familiar scream. Noelle and Josh recognized it too. My heart fell suddenly knowing what just happened.

**What just happened?**

**Intense. Who do you think the girl is?**

**Review!**

**I will write again soon. Tell me if you think this is stupid because I don't know if it is too weird or anything. My question about Josh remains open. Did something happen to him during Paradise Lost?**


	21. Long Time No See

**Disclaimer: Private is Kate Brian's…Not mine.**

"Tiffany!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could to her room. No one was in there. Not even Tiffany. We heard another scream.

"Dash!" Noelle shouted. She ran to his room. Due to her scream he wasn't here either. I fell to my knees.

"Josh, he said he wouldn't hurt her." I cried out.

"I know he did. He fooled us all. Now I wonder if it is him or AO behind it all." Josh said.

"I don't care who's behind it. We need to meet with Sabine again and soon." I said.

"I hate to say it but we do." Josh said.

"The funeral is tomorrow so Noelle and Kiran and Taylor can go to that. We will tell our story to everyone at Billings and then we can talk to detective Hauer." I said.

"Ok, I want to be back at Ketlar. I can't stand to be this far away from you. I have my stuff in my car." Josh said. A doctor ran in.

"I heard a scream what…" the doctor paused when he saw no one here.

"We don't know." I said.

"She might not survive away from here. Keep her in your prayers and send out a search party is my suggestion." The doctor said.

"Ok…" I muttered. The Josh and I walked up to Dash's room. Well actually once we were out of view of the doctor we ran.

I couldn't believe this guy would go this far. I knew one thing for sure. If I sent out a search party from the police both Dash and Tiffany would die. This person was sick.

When we arrived at Dash's room he was gone and Noelle was weeping on the bed spread.

"Noelle," I said.

"He's gone Reed. That bastard took him away from me. He stalked me for a while and now he took Dash away from me. Reed he promised he wouldn't touch them." Noelle said.

"We know, the doctor upstairs said that we should send out a search party." I said.

"That's what his doctor said. Reed we can't they will die if we do." Noelle said.

"I know I just don't know what to do." I said.

"Well I do. We need to see Ariana and Sabine." Noelle said.

"Yeah well I will start planning everything for tomorrow when Ariana is coming in. Josh and I will see Detective Hauer to talk to Sabine." I said.

"Sounds like a plan. I need to get out of here now." Noelle said.

"Shouldn't we wait to see of they show up?" I asked.

"No we need to leave now." Noelle said.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"That guy is coming back. He has blood on his shirt. He is trying to hide it. Now if we don't discretely leave we will have another unpleasant conversation with him." Noelle said.

I nodded in agreement. I walked out hugging Josh and staying silent. Noelle walked out looking really angry. It was totally believable. We walked right past the creep and he didn't notice us. Once we got to Noelle's car and Josh's car, which were coincidentally parked next to each other, we let out huge sighs.

"I can't believe they took them." I said.

"I know this person is crazy." Josh said.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We get back to Billings and plan out our thing for tomorrow." Noelle said.

"Josh and Trey aren't allowed in Billings." I said.

"Oh yeah well since school isn't in session people are just going to start getting in and no one will care." Noelle said.

"Plus it hasn't stopped us before." Josh said.

"Good point. Call Trey and I will call Astrid." I said.

Ten minutes later everything was planned and ready. The car ride back was uncomfortably silent. Everyone was in thought. All I could think about was the terrible meeting we were about to have. We were going to plan on how to house a fugitive. Not only that, but a fugitive that tried to kill me. I felt terrible and upset and broken. I felt pain for Noelle having such a terrible past and having it come back. This guy gave her the scar she has. It is going to feel good to get him in jail. I don't know how the meeting with Sabine will go. I don't know how anything will go all I know is I am scared.

I am scared for everyone I know. I am scared for my family, friends, and even enemies. No one who goes to Easton is safe anymore. No one in Billings is safe. Something about the most sought after house in Easton is dark. So dark that Noelle doesn't even know it. Wait… Noelle doesn't know it. I was thinking so hard then it hit me.

"Suzel…" I muttered.

"What?" Noelle said.

"Suzel. She might know something. This obviously has to do with the past of Billings. Someone wants everyone in Billings dead and wants Billings shut down. Something in the past of our house is coming back and biting us." I said.

"Where did this come from?" Noelle asked.

"Well Suzel knows everything. She has the CD's. What if they keep something off of it to protect us? What if she knows who is behind this?" I asked.

"That is actually a really good thought. We can't call her now and tomorrow we are busy. We will contact her the day after tomorrow." Noelle said.

Not a minute later we pulled into Easton and up to Billings. We had left Noelle's car at the hospital so it looked like we were still there. Astrid was waiting in the living room down stairs. She had some popcorn out and movies.

"I figured we could watch some movies after we are done." She said.

"That might cheer us up." I said with hope. Noelle and I trudged upstairs to our room. We called Kiran and Taylor in from their room. Once everyone was in we locked the door.

Missy, Lorna, Constance, and Kiki were the only others that were home and they were all occupied.

"So when should we tell people about tomorrow?" Kiran asked.

"Maybe when we go watch the movie." I said.

"It is pretty simple but who is going to have known her?" Taylor asked.

"Well Josh and I will be going somewhere so maybe you Astrid?" I asked.

"Ok, so what is my story?" Astrid asked.

"That is what this meeting is for. That and how you guys will act tomorrow seeing Ariana for the first time in a while." I said.

"Well it will be sort of normal for me." Astrid said.

"Ok well how about you guys?" I asked everyone else.

"Well, it really won't be awkward for me other than the fact she tried to kill you and killed Thomas." Trey said.

"I'll try to be civilized." Josh said.

"I won't speak too much. I never did." Taylor said.

"If I have a problem I will get drunk but up until then I will bite my tongue." Kiran said. Taylor playfully punched her.

"I don't know. She saved me but I don't know if I can forgive her for what she did." Noelle said.

"Reed what about you?" Kiran asked carefully.

"I will deal. It will be hard. It'll be hard for all of us but we have to be committed or it won't be pretty." I said.

"Ok next on the agenda find the story of Briana Leigh Covington." Noelle said quickly.

"Well will she even recognize me?" Astrid asked.

"Probably not." Noelle said.

"Ok then she'll be my friend from summer camp when we were ten." I said.

"Reed, you don't have to do that." Noelle said.

"It's ok." I said.

"So how did you meet her?" Taylor asked.

"I met her during lunch the first day of camp. She was down to earth. We got along great. We ate together and played pranks on the camp counselor. We snuck out to eat late night snacks. We kept in touch by email. I didn't think she would want to be my friend because she was filthy rich. When she heard I went to Easton she planned a trip down here to see me." I said.

"Wow, you came up with that quick." Kiran said.

"Yeah well considering the circumstances I just want this to be over with." I said.

"What do you mean 'considering the circumstances'?" Trey asked.

"She means that these people, well they were at the hospital and they threatened us. The one guy was a bad memory in Noelle's past. Anyway they said if we didn't tell anyone we knew they were fake, that they wouldn't hurt Tiffany. They did stab her. We got her to the hospital but they took her. They kidnapped her after they said they wouldn't. They took Dash too. That is what she means considering the circumstances. They aren't afraid to hurt every single one of us." Josh said.

"What?!? They have Tif and Dash?" Kiran shrieked.

"Noelle what was the thing in your past?" Taylor asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Noelle said.

"He scarred her. Emotionally and physically." I said.

"He gave you that scar? He is the creep that made you and Ariana so close?" Taylor screamed.

"Yeah he is. He is working with AO." Noelle said.

"Let's go watch the movie. We know what we are doing right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ariana will be near the oak tree in the park of Easton. We will bring her back here." Taylor said.

"We will keep things here unsuspicious and normal and you and Josh will go talk to Sabine about our new information." Astrid said.

"Ok, its movie time." I said.

"Oh one more thing, Reed do you want to sleep in Kiran and Taylor's room?" Noelle asked.

"Ok that's fine." I said. I wondered why.

"I don't you want in here with her. I don't want anyone else with her either." Noelle said. That made sense. I forgot about that.

"Ok, let's get the other girls. Movie time!" Kiran said. I went with Noelle and Astrid to start the movie and Kiran and Taylor went to get the other girls. Josh and Trey came with me and Astrid.

"I will come and get you to talk to Detective Hauer in the morning" Josh said. I nodded my head and kissed him good bye. He went with Trey and they snuck back to Ketlar.

A minute later we heard squeals and then Constance, Kiki, Lorna, Missy, Kiran, and Taylor came prancing down the stairs.

"So guys I just got this email." I said.

"Who from?" Constance asked.

"Well she has been my friend since we were ten. I met her at a camp once. Her name is A…Briana Leigh Covington." I said cursing myself. I almost slipped. Noelle gave me careful glance. No one else seemed to notice.

"She is coming to visit for a while. She will be in town and said she wanted to see me. I figured since school isn't in session she shouldn't have to pay for a hotel. I invited her to stay with us." I said.

I heard a couple yay's from Kiki and Constance.

"Oh great, another poor scholarship girl we have to pay for." Missy said.

"Actually nostrils I know her too. Her family knows my family. She is wealthier then you will ever be." Noelle said.

Missy groaned and I giggled. I could get used to the nickname nostrils. Noelle hit play and we watched movies all night long. I went upstairs with Noelle to go to bed.

"Good luck tomorrow." I said.

"You too." Noelle said.

"Noelle I am so sorry. I know I didn't do anything but I do know how you are hurting. It will be difficult to talk to Ariana again after trusting her and being so close to her then having her back-stab you. I don't know how I will be with her but she is my 'friend' so I will be civil… Thanks for defending me with the whole Missy thing." I said.

"It's no problem. Nostrils won't bug you if I have anything to say about it." Noelle said.

"Thank you." I said laughing. I yawned and Noelle laughed at me.

"Well we have a big day tomorrow so good night." Noelle said.

I fell asleep pretty easily. I was almost anxious to get tomorrow over with. I just hoped something didn't go wrong.

I woke up in the morning to my hone buzzing.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Hey." Came the voice of Josh.

"Hey," I said.

"How much time do you need before you are ready?" He asked.

"Oh, maybe a half hour." I said.

"Ok, I will pick you up then." Josh said and hung up.

I jumped out of bed and ran into the shower. I took about a fifteen minute shower and got dressed into plain skinny jeans and a cute t-shirt with texting phrases all over it. I straitened my hair and got out of the bathroom. Noelle was still sound asleep.

"Noelle," I said.

"Wha…what?" She asked.

"I am going I will see you later." I said.

"See you later." She said and fell back asleep. Josh was downstairs waiting for me.

"You were waiting for me?" I asked.

"Not long, I just got here." He said.

"So let's go." I said.

We took his car down to the police station. The car ride was almost silent. Josh held my hand the whole time. I was nervous that something was going to happen when Sabine saw me and Josh together. When we pulled into the police station I took a deep breath.

"You ready?" Josh asked.

"I suppose." I said.

We walked hand in hand until we got to Detective Hauer's office.

"Hey Reed…Josh" he said when he saw us.

"Hey, we were wondering I we could see Sabine?" I asked.

"Well if she approves and seems sane enough for visitors." He said. Then he got up and went back to one of the cells to check. A couple minutes later Sabine was being taken to a room where we could talk.

"Right this way," Detective Hauer said coming back. I gave him a nod of gratitude and then we entered the room.

"Reed…Josh." Sabine said.

"Sabine." Josh said coldly.

"Nice to see you to." Sabine said.

"Well do you want me to be dandy after you broke me and Reed up, tried to shoot Reed, and then shot Ivy?" Josh asked venomously.

"Ok…sorry." Sabine said.

"Can you guys stop? We haven't had the best past but we need to be ok with each other." I said. They both nodded in agreement.

"So what did you want?" Sabine said.

"Well they are going to the funeral today. Soon actually, she might be there when we get back. Anyway everything is planned and ready. We needed to talk to you though." I said.

"Ok, about what?" She asked.

"Well Tiffany was stabbed. We got to her and brought her to the hospital but the guy working there was working for AO. He was the guy that gave Noelle a bad scar. He was a stalker in her past. Anyway he threatened us that he would kill her and hurt her and stuff if we said anything about him being fake. After he walked away we heard a scream and Both Tiffany and Dash were missing. He took them after he promised us he wouldn't. He came back and we don't know why. He had blood probably from her stab wound and was looking for us. We snuck away." I said.

"He really got to Tiffany?" Sabine asked upset.

"Yeah." I said.

'They are moving quicker than we thought they would." Sabine said.

"How so?" I asked.

"We predicted after the thing with Dash that the next victim would be one that was alone. That meant Tiffany, who always went to New York before break was over, would be the next victim. We thought it would take longer to act but they must've gotten a better opportunity." Sabine said.

"Well AO broke into Noelle's car and stole her phone and called me. That is what distracted me and I didn't even see Tiffany heading towards the hospital. Josh tried to tell me but then she disappeared and we heard a scream." I said.

"She is smart." Sabine said.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"She knows when people are most unaware of there surroundings. She must've had you in sight." Sabine said.

"I was in her sight. She had a wig, more contacts and a nurse disguise. When she ran away after I asked her how Tif was and I realized it wasn't a nurse the guy threatened us. That is when Noelle recognized him." I said.

"Do you have a name for this guy?" Sabine asked.

"No, we didn't get a name. Noelle was drunk after one legacy and that is when that started. He stalked her for two years after that." I said.

"Interesting…" Sabine said.

"Tomorrow Noelle and I are going to call Suzel for reasons." I said.

For another two hours we talked about what some of our ideas were. Sabine gave us some questions to ask Ariana. We told her my fake story. Basically the meeting went smoothly and since the funeral was an hour before Josh and I left Ariana was most likely already there.

When the guard came in and told us our time was up Josh and I left willingly.

"I am glad that is over with." Josh said.

"That meeting is. Now we have to go back to Briana Leigh." I said.

"This will be interesting." Josh said.

He held my hand again on the way back to Easton. When we got there he said he had to pick something up from Ketlar. He gave me a kiss and wished me luck.

I heard Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor in their rooms. I trudged up the stairs my heart beating faster and faster with each step. When I opened the door I was taken aback by similar blue eyes.

"Reed, long time no see." Came a familiar voice that I have been so scared of. Ariana.

**This was a ten paged chapter!**

**It took me a while to write it but I think it is ok.**

**How should the tension be between Noelle and Ariana?**

**Reed and Ariana? **

**Review!**


	22. Funeral Noelle's POV

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…not me!**

**I decided that I should put just one chapter in a different POV! I think that there should be a chapter in Noelle's point of view so that I can tell what exactly goes on at the funeral. Since Reed doesn't go to the funeral I thought it would be cool to let people know what happened so sorry if you don't like it, but I thought it would be neat.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have loved them.**

**So this is Noelle's POV!**

I woke up this morning to Reed screaming my name and telling me she was leaving. I basically ignored it because I was so damn tired. Not 10 minutes later did Kiran and Taylor walk in giving me another rude awakening.

"Noelle! Get your lazy butt up! We have a funeral to go to." Kiran said.

"You are an important part in this plan so come on!" Taylor said.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said. I rubbed my eyes to see that both Kiran and Taylor were already dressed and ready to go. Taylor was wearing a simple long-sleeved back dress that was very flowy. Kiran was however wearing a sleeveless skin tight black dress with a black mini sweater.

"If you're up why aren't you moving?" Kiran asked. I snapped out of my daze. I had to stop thinking so hard and staring for so long.

"Let me take a shower." I said. I slowly got up and headed to the shower. I let the water burn my skin until I ran out of warm water. Then it felt like ice cubes hitting my body. I don't know why but I liked my showers like that. I put my robe on and straightened my hair. I made sure it was pin straight without a hair out of place. I hated when my hair was crazy and un-straightened.

When I walked out of the bathroom Kiran and Taylor were rummaging through my closet.

"Why are you looking through my closet?" I asked.

"You need to find something to wear." Kiran said in a duh kind of tone.

"I already have something to wear." I said as if she should have known.

"Well what is it?" Taylor asked. I quickly got dressed into my plain black skirt with a black button up shirt. It was plain and simple. Yet it was also attractive the perfect balance. No to showy but it still looked rocking.

"Let's go." Taylor said once I walked out.

"Wait, we have to leave already?" I asked.

"Yeah, the funeral is in like ten minutes. Luckily we live like five minutes from the park where her ashes will be washed away." Kiran said.

"Ok, let's go." I said still tired and only half awake.

We decided to take a limo instead of driving. The whole car ride was fairly silent. I don't know if any of us were truly ready to see Ariana again. Not after what she did o Reed and how she lied and tricked all of us. She was a murderer and we never realized it. How stupid. I must've been thinking too hard because Kiran was poking me.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"We are here." Kiran said. As I stepped out of the car I noticed how truly beautiful the sight here was.

As I turned I saw the faces of Ariana's parents looking depressed and upset. Of course they would look like that, they think there daughter died. I feel bad for this real Briana Leigh's parents. They think she is off somewhere and she is actually dead.

We all walked over to where they were throwing the ashes. The only people here were family members. I suppose that everyone else forgets about murderers.

"Look for a tree." I said.

"That narrows it down; I mean we are only in a park." Taylor said.

"Fine look for a tree with a girl who has Auburn hair and icy blue eyes with some familiarity." I said back with attitude. I saw that it upset her.

"Tay, I am sorry I am just nervous and angry and crabby." I said.

"It's ok, wait…That's her. I know it." Taylor said pointing to an oak tree off in the distance.

"How do you know?" Kiran asked.

"I just do. She is crossing her arms meaning she is digging her nails into her skin, she doesn't seem to impatient but you can still tell she is waiting, and the way she is standing is the way Ariana did." Taylor said. She really was very observant.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked impatiently.

"Um…we should sit still for the ceremony." Kiran said.

"Fine…I just want to get this over with." Noelle said.

"Me too," Kiran said.

We were silenced by the sound of a man's voice I soon recognized as Ariana's father. He was standing next to who I presume is her mother. However I sensed detest between them.

"We are very glad you all came today. My daughter may have done wrong but she was good at heart. Her favorite place in the whole entire world is Easton. We would like to let her rest here so that part of her may stay here forever." He spoke solemnly.

"We will be scattering her ashes so that they will leave a part of her behind everywhere in the place she loved." Her mother broke in. She sounded nervous and frightened. We listened to everyone give there final thoughts about Ariana. Most of them were positive and short but there were a few very meaningful speeches.

About 20 minutes later everything was said ad done. When we got the chance to brake away from the crowd we scurried to the oak tree we had seen the girl at. She had her back faced to us and was wearing a simple gray sweater dress with a slim black belt around the waist. At the sound of our footsteps she turned suddenly and her jaw dropped slightly.

We just stared for a good 5 minutes with no one speaking. Seeing her up close there was no doubt it was Ariana. She had unforgettable eyes and her body language was well known by me.

"Hello, I am Briana Leigh Covington. You can call me Bree." She said somewhat brightly.

"Well, hi." I said coldly.

"What a welcome." She said back bitterly.

"What did you expect?" I said back.

"Decency until we got in the car." Ariana said.

"Well Bri, do you want to know your story or what. You will be living with us." I said.

"How about we chat over lunch?" She offered.

"Works for me, I'm starved." Kiran said.

Both Taylor and I shot her looks.

"Fine, let's go for lunch." I said.

We walked over to the limo. I told the driver to put the separator up. It was soundproof and we could finally talk.

"Ariana Osgood. How does it feel to go to your own funeral?" I asked with more venom than I thought I could conjure up.

"Fine, I only hate seeing my mother like that. What's my story?" She asked.

"You are…Reed's BFF from camp some years back. You did everything together…blah, blah, blah. Basically you kept in touch by email and you were dying to see her and when you found out she attended Easton you came for a visit. We figured since school isn't in session you could live with s instead of in a hotel. You are in our old room. Reed will be in Kiran and Taylor's room." I said.

"I am _Reed's_ BFF?" She asked saying her name like it was poisonous.

"Yes you are. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"Not at all, I was just checking." She said with false sweetness.

"Good." I said. Both Kiran and Taylor were looking at each other. I could tell they had no idea what to say.

The next few moments went by in silence.

"So Bree how has life been treating you?" Kiran managed to get out.

"Why do you care?" Ariana answered bitterly.

"Attitude much." Kiran said.

"No not at all. I was just thinking that maybe my best friends would have written to me in jail. No, you couldn't even spare time from your precious lives for that." Ariana said with venom.

"Ari what did you want us to do? We had no idea what possessed you to actually kill Thomas. Then you tried killing Reed. You went crazy, you even used the knife. You betrayed us. How were we supposed to be ok with that?" I asked.

"So suddenly Reed is more important to you then I was? Noelle, you didn't even used to like her." She said.

"Ari stop. We don't to start this here and now." Taylor said.

"Just shut up. All of you hated Reed when I brought her in. None of you liked her. Now you care about her more than me?" She asked.

"Yeah well she wasn't a psycho bitch killer!" Kiran shouted. Ariana gave her a cold stare. Taylor and I just looked at her. I was shocked.

"Why you little…" Ariana started.

"Think of where you are and what position we are in. We could very easily turn you into the cops. We could tell them the whole thing. Ariana I would be careful." I said.

She narrowed her eyes and muttered something.

"Fine, you get Reed to do what I say and I won't be like this." She said.

"No. You do what we say or we get your sorry ass thrown in jail so shut the hell up and listen. You betrayed us all. You disgraced us all. You gave Easton a bad name. You murdered people. Yeah, I figured out about Sergei and Melissa so don't try to deny it. You hurt one of our own. You manipulated us all. The least you could do is actually give Reed a chance. She is Billings material. She was president. You and your psycho sister both tried to kill her so I don't want to hear it. Ari, I trusted you. You save my life. You have to do it again because he is behind part of it. That bastard who gave me my scar is behind it." I said.

"He's back?" Ariana shrieked

"Yeah he is back." I said.

"I am going to kill him. I thought I told him to stay away from Easton in general." Ariana mumbled angrily to herself. I wondered why she still cared. I thought she was so angry because we didn't write to her.

"Ari we will get him and we will get her. They don't stand a chance." I said.

"Yeah," Kiran said.

"Sorry we didn't write, but do you blame us?" Taylor asked.

"Not really." Ariana said. That is good. We may not be friends anymore but we still are on speaking terms.

"Now for business, they have Dash and Tiffany hostage right now. We tried to prevent it but we couldn't." I said.

"Oh yeah, Dash 'fell' out of a window and Tiffany was…" Ariana said.

"She was stabbed. Reed and Josh saved her." I said.

"Well then. I knew Josh had some good in him and well I suppose Reed has a heart." Ariana said.

"So we find where they are keeping them. The problem is this is more than a hate for Reed. This is a conspiracy theory. They have so many people helping and in disguise. They know practically everything about us. Reed has an interesting theory. Who knows everything about everything in Billings? Who has all of our secrets and keeps a file of them?" I asked.

"Suzel." Ariana answered instantly.

"What if she knows something that she left off the disk?" I asked.

"I like where this is going. As soon as we get back we need to contact her. One problem…me. I don't think Suzel will break the law and help a fugitive." Ariana said.

"Especially one who is supposed to be dead." Kiran added.

"Suzel will do anything to save Billings and Billings girls." I said. We pulled up to a little diner to eat. We ate quickly and it was not an hour before we got back to the car to get back to Easton Academy and get Reed ready for this.

I hoped she wasn't back yet. Only so we could get her to come to our room and not freak out last minute. We needed to get the awkwardness over with.

"Noelle what are you thinking?" Ariana asked.

"Nothing really Ari." I said.

"Ok, you don't want to tell me. Oh you might want to start calling me Bree." She said.

"Ok will do Bree." I said.

"So, I am back." Ariana said as we pulled into Easton and p to Billings. From the looks of it everyone was still in bed.

"Did you bring anything to wear Bree?" Kiran asked.

"No when I was forced to leave the place I was staying I could only get the money. I have my allowances coming to a bank account. Briana Leigh Covington's bank account." She said.

"So you have money, once we get acquainted with everyone we will go shopping." I said.

"Let's go up to the room you are staying in." Taylor said. We pulled her up the stairs to my room. I decided she could figure out with Reed what she would use and wouldn't. I would supervise. Basically we just waited for five minutes before we heard Reed's voice and her foot steps up the stairs.

As soon as she opened the door her jaw dropped a little like she couldn't believe it was true. She was shocked and I couldn't tell if she was upset or not because she fell to her knees but stayed emotionless.

**So this was y chapter in Noelle's POV! It will probably be the only one in a different POV. Other places I see Noelle's POV and she is kind of aggressive. I made her a thinker and stuff so I don't know if you liked it or not but it is kind of how I imagine her. **

**I mainly wanted to get the story across of how the funeral went. **

**Now for the questions…**

**How do you think Reed will react?**

**What will happen on the shopping trip?**

**What will happen with Suzel?**

**Will someone eventually find out who Briana Leigh really is?**

**If they do will they tell?**

**Review!!!**


	23. Scream

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…Not me.**

**So I just looked at the cast for the private web show and it looks pretty good. The guy playing Josh is so hot. Anyway it is back to Reeds POV.**

I fell to my knees and could hardly breathe. One look at 'Briana Leigh' and I could tell it was Ariana. The disguise didn't work. It also could be my senses but still.

Noelle looked worried from behind Ariana. Kiran and Taylor looked freaked too. I must've screamed because Constance came running in.

"Reed what's up? Who is that?" Constance said.

"She is my friend from camp Briana Leigh Covington. Bree for short." I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Constance." Constance said.

"Nice to meet you too, Reed and I haven't seen each other in a while." Ariana said.

Not long enough I said to myself. I wanted to never see that evil glare again. I never wanted to look into her icy blue eyes. This just sucked.

"Well I am meeting Kiki out. Want to come with?" Constance asked.

"No we can't. Sorry but we will talk later." Ariana said.

"Ok, nice to meet you Bree." Constance said.

Constance skipped out of the room and went downstairs. We heard her close the doors before we started talking.

"So _Bree,_ how have you been?" I said angrily.

"Well thanks to you terrible. I had to rot in that place and I was treated like a five year old. So thank you for ruining my life." She said with venom.

"Well you killed someone. It isn't my fault." I shouted.

"You stole Thomas from me!" She screamed.

"Well he was over you so get over it. He was with me. You broke my heart. You and your sick sister even tried ruining it with Josh so thank you for hurting him too. You are crazy and obsessed. Just get over yourself!" I screamed louder.

"I will…I will…" Ariana was saying before Noelle tackled her.

"You aren't in a position to be threatening us." She said coldly.

"Tell her to shut up." Ariana said in a demanding way.

"No. You deserve this. She is being nice." Noelle said.

"I loved Thomas and he loved me. You ruined that for me." Ariana said.

"Then why did he choose me?" I said.

"He didn't know what he wanted. He needed more than a loser like you. You shouldn't even be in Billings. I am the reason you are here." She said.

"She is more a Billings girl than you will ever be." Noelle said.

"So you would choose her side. After everything I've done for you Noelle. You would betray me like that?" Ariana asked.

"Keep in mind you betrayed me." Noelle said.

"Noelle we were best friends." Ariana said.

"Shut up. I am sick of this. You went crazy and got all of us in trouble, all because you were in love with a guy that didn't love you. Ariana just stop trying to be innocent. You know you are a rotten bitch and you are lucky we haven't had you reported." Taylor screamed. I was surprised Taylor never had out bursts.

"Shut up Taylor. This doesn't concern you." Ariana said snidely.

"Well since you used to be one of my closest friends it does concern me." Taylor said.

"Please I was never your friend." Ariana said. I saw Taylor's face drop. Even though she didn't like Ariana now it had to hurt knowing Ariana used her.

"Well guess what, I was so shut it or I swear I will ruin your life as Briana Leigh Covington." Noelle said. Ariana stared at her and didn't want to back down. After a few moments she did and the uncomfortable feeling in the room went away.

"Listen we need to get over our differences for a while. We all have to be willing. Are you guys in?" Ariana asked. We all responded with 'fine' except for Astrid. I had forgotten she was there.

"What's your problem?" Ariana asked.

"Well you need to lower the rudeness level like by ten if you want anyone in this houses respect so I suggest you make over your attitude." Astrid said.

"Fine, I'll behave." Ariana said.

"Then I will be in." Astrid said.

"So let's call Suzel." I said.

"Ok," Noelle said grabbing her phone. She dialed the number and put in on speaker phone.

"Hello," Suzel said after four rings.

"Hey Suzel, its Noelle. Reed, Kiran, Taylor, Astrid, and someone else is here. We need to meet with you a.s.a.p." Noelle said.

"Oh hi Noelle. Reed. Kiran. Taylor. Astrid. Whoever else. How are you all?" She asked.

"Not so good. We have a Billings problem. We need major help. What if we said we have someone who isn't supposed to be alive or out of jail?" Noelle said.

"Ariana." Suzel said. She was quick.

"Here us out, we have a stalker who isn't out for Reed but Billings. Ari has knowledge and a fake identity. We can pull this off." Noelle was almost begging.

"I don't know girls. I could lose everything and so could you. You've been through enough already." Suzel said sounding unsure.

"Leanne Shore is dead. Tiffany Galbourne and Dash have been abducted and Tiffany was almost killed. Dash was pushed out of a window. One of the guys doing this is an old stalker of Noelle's. He gave her the scar she has. Suzel this is worse than what Ariana did. This is much worse." I said taking the phone from Noelle. Ariana just stared at me.

"They did all of that stuff?" Suzel asked.

"Yes. We think you might have Billings's information that we don't. Something evil about our past that is left off of the c.d." Noelle said.

"There was an incident years ago. All of the girls in Billings were sworn to secrecy." Suzel said.

"Well is it information that you could share with us?" I asked.

"Like I said we were sworn to secrecy. I may be able to contact other Billings alum's and see if it gets approved." She said.

"Suzel we really appreciate this, everything. We hope you can help us but if not thank you for your time." Noelle said doubtfully.

"I understand. Billings sisters never let each other down. As much as it goes against my morals all of Billings is in trouble. I am not happy and girls there will be consequences. We will meet tomorrow at my apartment. Be there at three." Suzel said.

"Thank you so much." Noelle said.

"Goodbye girls." Suzel said and hung up.

"Thank you." Ariana said.

"What?" I asked. She was flipping out on me not ten minutes ago but now she was thanking me.

"You talked Suzel into keeping our secret. You convinced her." Ariana said.

"Well don't get used to it." I said.

"You shouldn't get to cocky. Things could go bad any minute and could turn on you for the worst." Ariana said coldly. She stared me down and I kept my glare until the silence was broken.

"So girls, we need to get to the mall don't we?" Kiran asked.

"Why are we going to the mall?" I asked.

"All of Bree's clothes got lost when she was almost killed. She needs a new wardrobe." Kiran said.

"Ok let's go." I said.

"Who said you were welcome?" Ariana asked coldly. I opened my mouth to speak but Noelle beat me there.

"Anywhere we go Reed goes. She is one of us. One of her fingernails is more to me than you will ever be again. If you keep this crap up you will regret it. I suggest you shut up and deal with it." Noelle said glaring at Ariana worse than before.

"Fine I will try to be better." She said. She gave me an evil look but I returned it.

"What are we? Five? Stop acting like children and stop giving each other dirty looks!" Astrid screamed.

When we got into the car everyone was silent. We didn't need passes because technically school wasn't in session. The mall was about twenty minutes away. All I could think about was what would happen after this ended? I didn't know what we would do about Ariana. I didn't know what the police would believe and what they wouldn't. Why couldn't I be a normal girl with normal problems like over dramatic friends and normal drama? Why did it always end in a near death experience or in the death of someone I knew? Why did Thomas have to die? Why did he have to go after me when he supposedly was in love with Ariana before that? Why did Cheyenne have to be such a jerk and try to get Josh to cheat on me? Why did she have to die? Why did my new best friend have to be a crazy stalker who tried to shoot me? Why did my life have to be so messed up?

"Reed!" Noelle shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"We are going in now." Noelle said. I must have been deep in thought because everyone else was out of the car waiting for me. I started to blush and I heard a giggle.

I walked out of the car silently and no one was talking yet.

"Well, let's go." Noelle broke the silence.

"OK," I said. We walked into the mall.

"Let's go look at pants and stuff first." Kiran said.

I was trying on a few things with Ariana while everyone else was waiting for us. I had picked out skinny jeans and two skirts. One skirt was plaid and the other was plain black. I tried them all on and decided I would use the Billings fund to pay for them.

"So, where to next?" I asked.

"Well once she is done we will go look for some shirts and then fn things like dresses and stuff." Noelle said.

"I am bored. We need to cheer up." Kiran said.

"Fine. I will be friendlier." I said.

A few minutes after talking about nothing Ariana came out. She had at least four pairs of pants, three pairs of jeans, and five skirts. We checked out and headed to the next store. I picked out a few sweaters to match the skirts I got. I also got a cute neon green zebra print shirt to match my jeans.

"So guys where to next?" I asked coming out of the dressing room but no one was there and Ariana was still in the dressing room next to me. I turned all around looking for them but I didn't see where they went.

"Noelle. Kiran. Taylor. Astrid." I said but there was no answer.

"Noelle! Seriously this isn't funny. Where are you?" I said louder. Just then I felt someone grab me and cover my mouth so I couldn't scream.

I tried so hard to scream but nothing would come out. I bit the hand around my mouth only to be thrown on the floor. It was him. The man that gave Noelle her scar. He had a knife in his hand and was bringing it closer to me. He had it held at my throat.

"Any last words?" He asked deviously.

"Yeah, good night." I heard someone say and then he fell down hard. I looked up to see Ariana standing there with a metal bar in her hand. She reached to help me up.

"Do you have your phone?" She asked. I checked and it had disappeared.

"No, but how did you know what happened?" I asked.

"Noelle wouldn't leave me alone with you like that without telling us. As soon as I realized she was missing I knew something was up. He must've taken you phone somehow and texted Noelle." Ariana said.

She was reaching into his pockets and took out two phones. On that belonged to him and then my phone. She went through it.

"Noelle is waiting at another store for us. I am telling her to meet us at the car." Ariana said. She handed me my phone and then I felt something sting my arm. I fell to the floor and saw some blood.

"Shit!" Ariana screamed. The man had regained a little consciousness. He stabbed my arm because I saw Ariana grab a knife from behind me and stabbed his leg. He screamed.

"Reed!" She yelled. She helped me up.

"Run!" She screamed. I ran as fast as I could at the moment out of the mall and to Noelle's car. She was waiting for us with Kiran, Taylor, and Astrid.

Once I was safely in the car I noticed the scared glances coming form all around me. All the while Ariana was ripping a piece of fabric off of her new skirt. She tied around my arm to stop the bleeding.

"Put pressure on it." She said.

"What happened?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah, I mean one minute you texted us to meet you at the shoe store and the next your telling us to meet you at the car. When you get here she is bleeding and you were running for your life." Taylor said.

"Well, my phone was stolen by creepy stalker dude. He texted you guys. He came to the dressing room where I was changing and tried to kill me. Ariana saved my life." I said.

"You saved her?" Noelle said.

"Yeah and your point is?" Ariana said.

"Well even though you hate Reed you saved her." Noelle said.

"I don't hate her. I was an ugly jealous psycho. I will admit I lost my sanity over Thomas Pearson but I am over it. It wasn't worth it. He changed his mind. Even though I did so many things for him I ruined it for myself. It was my fault he didn't love me any more. I should have realized it sooner but I didn't. I took my anger out on the person who I thought stole everything from me. The reality is he stole everything from me. Not Reed. I actually stole a lot from her." Ariana said.

"When did this come upon you?" Noelle asked. I was speechless. Ariana had such a big revelation

"It came to me this one night in my correctional facility. I didn't realize what it meant until today. I was lying in my bed when I suddenly got up and said wow. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I killed Thomas and I almost killed Reed. I owe it to her to be a good friend. I didn't save your life today because I felt I had too. I saved it because I truly wanted to." Ariana said.

"That is the nicest thing you have ever done for me. We should really try to be civil with each other." I suggested.

"That's a deal." Ariana said. We shook hands and I smiled at her. Next to me Kiran screamed.

"Reed you are bleeding!" She shrieked.

"That stupid guy stabbed me." I said.

"I got his phone and if you don't put the peddle to the metal AO is going to be here. In his last text he said. I have Reed trapped come now. She replied I'll be there soon with the supplies." Ariana said.

"That is weird." Taylor said.

"What does it mean?" Astrid asked.

"It means she was going to kill me." I said.

**So thank you for everyone who suggested having Ariana save Reed. It really helped me come up with this chapter!**

**How will Josh take Reed and Ariana's alliance? **

**Will he understand?**

**I decided to have there be a mystery guest who we haven't seen in a while. The twist is you guys can decide who it is!!!**

**Will they be nice? Will they be mean?**

**Review!!**


	24. Scott

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private. Kate Brian does!**

**Well I decided who the mystery guest is…It is…a mystery.'**

**You will find out at the end of this chapter or beginning of the next!**

"Well then we need to make sure that they can't accomplish that." Noelle said.

"We won't let you die." Ariana added on.

We pulled up to Billings and I decided to run for Ketlar as fast as I could. I knew no on would catch me and I knew Noelle didn't want me to be away from Billings but what happened today is big and monumental. Ariana saved my life.

I ran up to Josh's floor and opened his door without knocking. He had just gotten out of the shower. He was dressed but his hair was wet still. You could see the drops dripping form each of his bouncy curls.

"Reed, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

I didn't speak I just walked over too him and hugged him. I didn't realize it right away but I was crying.

"Josh she saved me. She saved my life." I said.

"Who did? Who saved your life?" Josh asked.

"Ariana saved my life." I said. I toldhim everything from the mall trip to the cell phone texts and the changing room.

"Wow," Was all he could say.

"Josh we kind of have an alliance." I said weakly.

"Are you serious? She tried to kill you Reed. You can't trust her." Josh screamed.

I looked at him my face red and tears started rolling again.

"I will never trust her again. I will never forgive her for Thomas. But it all brought me to you. Josh she saved my life. If it weren't for her I would be dead right now. So I don't expect you to like it or understand it but I do expect you to not be mad at me." I said.

"Reed," She said.

"No Josh. Listen I know that you're only trying to protect me but I can take care of myself." I said.

"Reed," Josh said harsher than before, "I understand. I don't care. All I care about is you. I love you. If you are ok with _her_ then I will be too. But so help me of she makes one wrong move I will personally pull her down the street by her manicured hands right to the police station where she can rot forever." Josh said.

"I'll grab her feet." I joked. Then Josh pulled me closer to him and kissed me. He laid me down on his bed and then lay down next to me.

"So I have a question for you?" Josh asked.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Well school is starting in two weeks. A little birdie told me they are having prom in 2 months. They want to get it out of the way before any more tragedies. I was wondering if you might want to go shopping for dresses tomorrow." He said. I smiled so wide my lips hurt.

"I would love to but we are meeting with Suzel in the afternoon. Could we maybe do it when I get back?" I asked innocently.

"Well I don't know maybe if you make it up to me." He said. I leaned forward and kissed him. We were kissing for about fifteen minutes before my phone buzzed.

"Well I guess that's that. We will do it when you get back." Josh joked. I smiled and checked my phone. Noelle was calling me.

"Hello," I answered.

"Reed you have to come now. Reed come now!" Noelle screamed on the other end of the phone.

"Noelle what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Reed, we need your help!" Noelle called bawling her eyes out. I heard a scream and then Noelle hung up the phone.

"Josh I…" I couldn't finish my sentence before I bolted for the door. Not far behind was Josh. In a few quick movements he was right next to me. We were running as fast as possible. In a few moments we reached Billings only it seemed to have been a few hours I noticed a broken window and flung open to door to find my brother knocked out. I gasped ad fell to my knees as I saw a blood covered rock next to his head. Taylor had screamed when she found him. He had come to visit her to see how she was. He knew things were tense.

Tears were streaming down my face when I heard the sirens. There was a piece of paper attached to the rock that no one had noticed. I opened it and saw what I thought was red ink. It was blood and written was:

You may have escaped me this time. You may have injured one of mine but so help you will be going down.

AO

P.S. this isn't my blood. You have to guess which friend is dead…or at least close to it.

The room started spinning as some tore the paper out of my hands. I felt something hit my back and I fell forward.

I woke up in the hospital seated next to Josh with a bandage I could feel on m stomach.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Taylor had fallen to the floor and a piece of glass had flown up when she plopped down. She accidentally kicked it and it hit your back. The doctors removed it and bandaged you up. They said you were fine to go so I carried you out here." Josh said looking worried. I was about to ask why we were still here when I remembered everything.

Scott on the floor. Blood surrounding his head. A broken window. A bloody rock. A bloody note. Either Tiffany or Dash is either dead or close to it.

"Josh…the note…" I said.

"Noelle took it to get it checked out by the doctors. They want to test the blood to see whose it is. In my opinion I think that someone is lying and it is really their blood. They just want you to worry." Josh said.

I smiled up at him. He was trying so hard to make it seem like one of our friends isn't hurt. Noelle came out looking really confused.

"Noelle what's wrong?" I asked.

"The blood isn't Tiffany's or Dash's." She said.

"Well then whose is it?" I asked impatiently.

"You aren't going to believe me." Noelle said.

"Try us." Josh said.

"Thomas Pearson's." Noelle said. I flinched at the name.

"Thomas…alive…blood…huh?" Was all I could say.

"The doctors went back and went to the graveyard. It seemed impossible that it was Thomas unless someone took his blood. We don't know if he is alive or not yet but I called Suzel and we are meeting with her in about 20 minutes so let's go." Noelle said.

"But Thomas," I said.

"We'll come back tomorrow for the results." Noelle said.

"But Scott," I said.

"Will be fine," Noelle said.

"That is what we thought about Tiffany and Dash. Noelle when are you going to learn that no where is safe. This person will stop at no one. As soon as they find out my brother is in the hospital they will attack and use it against us." I said.

"Reed there is no way they know he is here. Remember they just through the rock they don't even know if it hit someone." Noelle said.

"Fine but let me talk to him first," I said.

"Reed we didn't want to tell you but he is in a coma. They predict he will wake up shortly but as in tomorrow or the day after that not in an hour. Please we need to leave now. We need to know what is going on." Noelle said.

"Fine but Josh comes." I said.

"Reed it is a Billings meeting. Billings." Noelle said.

"Well it is Josh or not me." I said.

"Fine," Noelle said.

"Reed, why do I need to be there?" Josh asked after Noelle left.

"Because if this is something bad, if this is something I can't handle I need you to help me." I said.

"Well then I think if we wait any longer Noelle will have both of our heads." Josh joked.

We walked out to the car. I didn't want to. I wanted to be with my brother. I also wanted to save my brother. I couldn't just let more people be harmed and by being with him I was risking his life. People are out to get me or Billings or whatever. For some reason I have a feeling that by leaving the hospital I will make a huge mistake. Yet for some reason I still leave.

"Reed, it is up to you how you are going to tell Suzel that you brought Josh along." Noelle said.

"I think, for some reason, she may understand. I mean only my brother is hurt, our friends are being held captive, Thomas may or may not be alive and I won't know until at least tomorrow, and I have been almost killed four times now I think she will understand why I might want to bring my boyfriend with me. One of the next closest people to me. Why in the world would I want to protect him by being with me in a safe place rather than at the hospital where he could get hurt?" I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Reed, I'm sorry but you aren't the only one who is upset here. My boyfriend is missing too. My friends are getting hurt too. You aren't the only one who is affected by this. This problem gave me this scar." Noelle screamed back.

"How many times have you been nearly killed?" I asked.

"Twice," Noelle answered.

"How many times was it by someone you thought was your friend?" I asked.

"None," Noelle answered guiltier than before.

"And how many of your boyfriends or people you were somewhat close to were killed?" I asked.

"None," Noelle answered getting louder and more upset.

"How many times were the deaths of those close to you blamed on you in some way? As in if it weren't for you, or you did this to me. How many times Noelle? How many?" I asked.

"None," Noelle said tears streaming down her eyes.

"Well the answer for all of them is more than once." I said.

Noelle just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I mean I am used to being able to look past everything in my life and taking it all for granted but this is bigger than me and I just don't know what to do." She said.

"I'm sorry too. I have just felt so vulnerable lately." I said crying.

**Ok I was going to make this longer but it seemed like a good place to end. **

**Should Thomas be alive?**

**What should happen with Suzel?**

**Will Scott really be ok?**

**I will try to review again tomorrow because after that I am gone again for a week. If I don't I promise I will have at least two very long chapters up very shortly after I come back. I promise they will both be long. **

**My mystery guest is not Thomas. I have decided who they are just they haven't appeared yet. Like I said I planned on this chapter being longer.**

**Anyway please review!**


	25. Suzel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Private. Kate Brian does!**

**So I promise my mystery character will come out in this chapter. I will remind you it is not Thomas. **

The remainder of the car ride was mostly silent except for the occasional sniffle, sneeze, cough, or sigh. I thought the car ride would never end when we pulled up to a very large house. I am talking a four story house with at least five big rooms on each hallway of each floor. There had to be at least three hallways per floor. This was a mansion.

The color of the house was white with pure gold and silver linings. There was a gate that opened as soon as Noelle stated her name. The lawn on front of the house was large with many gardens and many flowers that I could never grow. There was a huge fountain the sprayed water in all sorts of shapes. It changed formations almost as if it was dancing to a song in its own mind.

There was a door bell and when Noelle pushed it you could hear:

Ding dong ding dong. Ding dong ding dong. It repeated like four times before Suzel came to the door. She was dressed in a dress that looked like something that my mom would wear out on very special occasions and she was wearing it simply for around the house activities.

"Hello girls." Suzel said.

"Hello," I said.

"I hope you don't mind but I tagged along." Josh said.

"Not at all," Suzel said and smiled. It was only Me, Noelle, Ariana, and Josh because everyone else decided to stay at the hospital.

"There was an incident. Taylor's boyfriend was injured by a rock thrown in our window." Noelle said noticing the question in Suzel's eyes.

"Very well then, come on in. We don't want the neighbors to suspect anything." Suzel said. I looked around. The bushes were so high you couldn't even dream of seeing neighbors. We walked inside only to see a very fancy home with shiny floors and beautiful furniture. It was all very expensive and classic.

"Well what is it that you haven't told us." Ariana said quite urgently. I thought we would be a while but she didn't want us to be.

"Well my dear, some of us would like to enjoy this time and take our time to learn all of the information without messing up so if you would be so kind as to be patient and take a seat I would be willing to tell you the story." Suzel said.

The look on Ariana's face was priceless. She was stunned.

"We should go quickly though." Ariana said.

"Well Ariana I don't know about you but I am not running form the law. I have ever killed anyone." Suzel said. She smirked while saying it and I tried as hard as I could to hold in a laugh.

"So would you girls like tea or coffee?" Suzel asked.

"Sure I'll have tea with lemon." Noelle said.

"I'll have the same." I said.

"Me too," Josh said.

"None for me." Ariana said.

Suzel called out for one of her maids and gave her our orders. In about two minutes our teas were ready.

"So what is it you girls wanted to know?" Suzel asked.

"Well," Noelle was about to say but Ariana interrupted her.

"I know that you remember Suzel. Don't play dumb. Lives are at risk. Reed was almost killed today and her brother is in the hospital." Ariana said.

"Well Reed I am sorry." Suzel said.

"Don't worry," I said.

"Suzel I don't mean to be snippy but I really want to know why this person is out to get us." Ariana said.

"Ok so you asked me if there was anything in the Billings past that was left off of the c.d. The thing is that there is something. All but one person agreed to let me say this something." She said.

"Who was it that didn't vote yes?" I asked.

"Mrs. Ryan." Noelle said.

"Exactly, how did you know?" Suzel asked.

"Lucky guess," Noelle muttered.

"Well I asker the other alums what I should do and they said to tell you. Like I said all but one person agreed and we felt they were for personal reasons." Suzel said.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Well it started my junior year. The first day of school when I found out that I was accepted into Billings. I was very excited. It was the year Mrs. Ryan was accepted too. My best friend made it but not hers. She weighed a few more pounds and was on scholarship. She wasn't what we would accept. She was also into drugs and not very smart. She just didn't meet the requirements. Mrs. Ryan remained friends with her and she was jealous. She got off of drugs and lost a few pounds and even brought her grades up enough to be firsts. She could be accepted. When one girl left Billings because of a family emergency she was one of the people who could be considered. By that time though, Mrs. Ryan had changed. She wanted nothing to do with a girl from a less fortunate family. This girl was upset and devastated. She just wanted her best friend back so when she was told to accomplish a few tasks she accepted and went to tell Mrs. Ryan she found her having an affair with one of our teachers. She couldn't believe it. When she was finally accepted into Billings she confronted Mrs. Ryan about her behavior and Mrs. Ryan laughed at her. The girl went to the headmaster and brought him back to Billings. She was going to tell on Mrs. Ryan for the affair Mrs. Ryan came back and said that the girl had stolen test answers. She had planted them in the girl's room the first day she got there. The girl was devastated. Mrs. Ryan had one the battle with a lie and had always planned it that way. No one had ever heard from this girl since. We were ashamed of it and everyone was mad at Mrs. Ryan. We all actually liked this girl. It wasn't until a year later we found out this girl went to a public school in Pennsylvania for her senior year. We heard she was back on drugs. Her life was ruined." Suzel said. It was then I remember my mom saying she went to a private school for high school. She only moved back to Croton for senior year. She went to a community college and met my dad. Weird, but it couldn't be.

"This girl is not a likely suspect but it is all we have as far as grudges. Like I said we were ashamed but I think you can guess who it is." Suzel said looking very sorry.

"Who is it Suzel?" Noelle asked.

"My mom," I said.

"How is that possible?" Ariana asked.

"She had gone to a public school when she was in high school. She told us her parents wanted her back home though so she came back to Croton for senior year. She went to community college and met my dad. She had struggled with drugs in her youth but she was clean when she had kids. When I was young though after a car accident she went back to them. Her life was ruined for a while." I said.

"But you don't think she did this do you?" Noelle asked.

"No she wouldn't try to kill me. Or my friends, or my brother." I said.

"How can you tell it wasn't her?" Noelle asked.

"Well when she was still on drugs sophomore year she was really mad about me going to Easton. She was clean when I went back for junior year and when she dropped me off she was crying. I thought they were of joy and because she would miss me. But now I remember the look in her eyes. They were somewhat happy and I knew she would miss me but they also had a pained look. It has to be from bad memories." I said.

"Well it didn't click to me at first that it was possibly your mom and then it did and I was shocked. It didn't seem right." Suzel said.

"What it didn't seem right that I was in Billings or that she was in Billings or that I am even at this school?" I screamed.

"Not that, that she would be the person behind this." Suzel said.

"So did you assume it was her because she wasn't rich, she couldn't buy herself into a new boarding school, she was a little bigger, or she was on drugs?" I asked.

"No Reed! I am not Mrs. Ryan. I am not like that. I liked your mother. She was my favorite. She had never been on drugs before she was in Billings. It was an ugly rumor started by Mrs. Ryan. Your mother was new and fresh. Something Billings had never seen before. Reed she was an amazing woman. I never thought even for a second that it could be her. That's when I had a new theory. Girls I think I know who it is." Suzel said.

"I need to be excused." Ariana sad flatly looking worried. As she walked out Suzel narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me girls. I need to check on the cookies." Suzel said.

She walked out of the room. She hadn't said anything about cookies. If she had wouldn't her maid take care of it?

"When did she mention cookies?" I asked.

"Who cares I am starving." Josh said.

"It will sort of be like a fat Phoebe party. Except it is tea instead of champagne." Noelle said

"That sounds good." I said.

"Are you ok with this whole thing? I mean the thing with your mom is pretty big." Noelle said.

"So is the thing with Thomas. And Cheyenne and with Ariana and Sabine. The thing with me and the boat. Dash and Tiffany. Scott. The new thing with Thomas. Noelle I am worried. I swear it couldn't be my mom." I said.

"I never thought it was." Noelle said.

"Me neither. It is too unreal. I don't think she could ever kill anyone." Josh said.

A few seconds later Ariana walked back out.

"Where is Suzel?" She asked.

"She went to get some cookies." Noelle said.

Ariana nodded and Suzel came out with a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Did I mention it was a solid gold tray?

The cookies melted in your mouth. Each chocolate chip was gooey and delicious. I loved these cookies that came off of a solid gold tray.

"So who do you think it is?" I asked.

"Well I thought I knew but I don't. It is a mystery but Reed I would like you and Josh to stay for a minute today. I will arrange a ride but I would like to have you talk with your mother." Suzel said.

"Ok well I guess I will se you back at the hospital." Noelle said as she left with Ariana.

"So Reed could you dial your moms number?" Suzel asked.

I dialed her number on my iPhone. As it rang tears were brought to my eyes. I put it on speaker.

"Hello," My mother answered cheerfully. She was still off the pills. You could tell by her voice. It made me happier than I was.

"Mom," I said.

"Reed baby, is that you?" My mother asked.

"Yeah mom, Scott he got hit in the head with a rock. It came from a stalker or something and I don't know. Last I heard he was in a coma." I said the tears were almost flowing.

"Reed should your father and I come down?" She asked.

"Well I will see but the reason I called is different." I said. The tears were flowing now. Josh patted my back to support me.

"Why did you call honey?" My mom asked. She had no idea what I was about to tell her.

"Mom what was the private school you went to?" I asked.

"Now honey what is this about?" My mom asked.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you went to Easton and that you were in Billings for however short a time? Why mom why?" I asked. I was getting really upset. I was crying like crazy into the phone.

"To protect you honey. I had the worst time of my life there with that awful woman Mrs. Ryan. I was going to tell you but then when you told us you were in Billings and you were president I was proud. I was proud that you did better than me. I was proud that you showed those girls that a scholarship girl could do well. I was proud that my daughter had been in Billings. I didn't know what to tell you or how to tell you but my dreams were the same as yours and then those girls crushed them. My best friend got me kicked out because she did something wrong, not me." My mom said. I thought I heard her crying too.

"But mom how hard could it be to tell me that you went to my boarding school. That you are sort of an alum? That I am a legacy?" I asked.

"Because sweetie I was too upset about what happened to me. I didn't want anything like that to happen to you." My mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Brennan. You probably don't remember me. It's Suzel." Suzel said.

"I remember you; you are one of those brats who got me kicked out!" My mother practically yelled.

"Well no but I was on your side. It was all Mrs. Ryan. We were all too embarrassed to face you or the school." Suzel said.

"Even if it wasn't directly you, you didn't exactly stick up for me." My mom said.

"I am sorry that is why I had your daughter call." Suzel said.

"Well if it weren't for you I might be able to send my daughter to those legacy parties and I could live a good life like you. Instead you guys got me kicked out and now I hurt for money. No Ivy League school would accept me. I got stuck in community college." My mom said.

"Well I am terribly sorry." Suzel said.

"Well I'm not because unlike all of you idiots I didn't marry into money or for money. I married for love so while all of your relationships crumble mine will be stable." My mom said. I looked at Josh I knew his parents didn't have issues but Noelle's did. I wondered if Noelle's mom was in Billings then.

"Mom we have to go." I said.

"No Reed we don't. I am sorry Mrs. Brennan but for your information no one even likes Mrs. Ryan anymore." Suzel said.

"Well she deserves it." My mom said.

"I agree," Suzel said.

"Well I have to go but I will see you in a little while Reed." My mom said and hung up.

"Well I would love to stay but I need to get back to my brother." I said.

"Of course there is a limo waiting out front for you." Suzel said and dismissed me and Josh.

When we got in the limo I started crying again but I don't know why. That's when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Reed, Scott he's gone. There was another note, with blood. It's Thomas's he has to be alive. There is still a person buried. It isn't a match. Thomas was never dead. Reed they tested the blood. The person is very much alive and very much Thomas Pearson." Noelle said.

"But you said he would be ok." I said.

"Yeah Reed I know. Go to Billings, someone is working from inside the hospital or our group. Reed get to Billings. Not the hospital." Noelle shouted.

"But you said he would be ok Noelle. This is all your fault." I said.

"I'm sorry Reed." Noelle said.

"Sorry won't bring Scott back." I said and hung up.

"Driver could you bring us to Billings?" I asked.

"Of course Madame." The driver replied.

"Reed what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Scott is gone. There was another note written in Thomas's blood. Josh he is alive. He was never dead. It's his blood and he is alive. He is with Tiffany and Dash and now Scott." I said. I was crying even harder when I pulled up to Billings.

"Let's go see what Noelle and Ari…Bree want." Josh said.

I nodded. We walked into Billings to meet Noelle and Ariana waiting for us.

"Can we go up to my room now?" I asked.

"Of course." Noelle said.

"Well actually your room for the time being." I said.

Noelle nodded and when we opened he door my jaw dropped. What was she doing here? I recognized the long black hair.

"Ivy?" I asked.

"Reed?" She asked sarcastically.

"What do you want Slade?" Noelle asked.

"Well quite frankly your help." Ivy said.

"Help?" Ariana asked.

"I'm sorry we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I am Ivy Slade." Ivy said with a fake smile.

"I am Briana Leigh Covington, Bree for short." Ariana said.

She flipped her hair in a way I recognized from before she was sent to prison. Ivy looked her over. She looked her up and down and studied her every movement.

"Bitch," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ariana Osgood." Ivy said.

"How did you know?" Ariana asked.

"Do you think I would forget the person who made me kill my grandmother?" Ivy said.

**My mystery guest has been revealed! **

**Ivy Slade.**

**Should she keep Ariana's secret?  
Who is behind the kidnappings?**

**Who is AO?**

**How should everyone react about Thomas?**

**Should he be alive when and if they find him?**

**What will the drama be between Reed Josh and Thomas?**

**Review!!!**


	26. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own private…Kate Brian does.**

**So people have asked me why it said Taylor was next and then she wasn't. In a way she was. I will explain it in this chapter.**

There was no eating. Barely any sleep. Getting skinnier by the day. All the traits reminded me of me and how I was when Thomas died. Taylor wouldn't eat and couldn't sleep. She was looking anorexic. She looked ill and pale and just down right sad. I now understood what it meant when they said Taylor was next. Well after Tiffany anyway. Even though they didn't take Taylor they took her boyfriend, my brother. Don't get me wrong I was losing sleep but I wasn't as bad as she was. Not this time anyway.

When Noelle would be rough with her and trying to get her to eat I felt for her because I knew what it felt like. We all tried to comfort her but nothing worked and it seemed nothing would work.

"Hey Taylor," I said as I walked into the room I was sharing with her and Kiran for the time being. Noelle had been trying to bribe Ivy to keep Ariana's secret for the last three days and those three days have been uneventful. Finally yesterday she agreed as long as Ariana be her maid for a week while this was going on. We all agreed for her. She had no choice and if we need her she can stop. We get a kick out of it.

"Hi," Was all Taylor said in response. She looked so weak and it killed me.

"Listen I know how you feel but you know what might make you feel better?" I said cheerfully.

"If it is a fat phoebe party count me out." She said.

"No, I think we need to get to the bottom of who this is so we can get my brother back. Well Dash and Tiffany too." I said.

"What about Thomas?" Taylor asked I flinched at the sound of his name.

"I don't know. Honestly I did love him at one point and you always will love your first love but I am in love with Josh now and I love him more. I feel like we have been through more and because of that we will always understand each other but if I ever saw Thomas again I wouldn't know what to do or tell him." I said.

"Yeah I know but don't you ever wonder what would have happened if he had never died? Or supposedly died?" She asked. Even though I wasn't crazy about the subject she was talking and that made me smile.

"Yeah sometimes but I don't know. I mean I did really love him and stuff but I feel like Josh and I were meant to be but if Thomas were around I don't know what would have happened. I would have had a normal life and that is highly unlikely." I said jokingly. It actually made her laugh though.

"I just wish that these people weren't so messed up." She said.

"I know what you mean." I said.

"So have you talked to your mom since you did at Suzel's?" Taylor asked. We told her the day we got back.

"Once and she explained everything to me. Mrs. Ryan lied about her being on drugs ever. She was only on them when I was a kid because of our car accident but she was still so depressed because of what happened that is why she did it." I said.

"Yeah that stinks so badly." Taylor said.

I was about to ask Taylor a question about why she even like my loser brother when I heard a scream. Not again.

"Reed! Taylor! Come quick!" She said.

We looked at each other and bolted down the stairs when I got to the bottom Scott hugged me. Scott?

"Your back!" I screamed. Taylor screamed from behind and tears of joy fell from her eyes as she ran to my brother. When he moved out of the way my heart beat rose and I fell to my knees for the millionth time this week. There standing in Billings was none other than Thomas Pearson my jaw dropped with Taylor's. I think it was the same expression around the room. He really was alive. He looked as if he had been beaten. He had bruises all over. Kind of like me after I fell off the boat. Well was pushed. I still had a big bruise down the middle of my back.

"Hi Reed," I heard the voice of Thomas Pearson.

"You…here…dead…alive…missing…dead…huh?" I asked.

"I can explain." He said.

"Explain how you faked your death and never even tried to contact me." I said.

"Listen it's not like that." He said.

"Well then how is it Thomas?" Noelle asked.

"It's simple." He said.

"Wait, I thought Ariana killed you." Ariana said kind of angrily.

"Well who are you." Thomas said eyeing 'Briana Leigh'.

"Wait. Bitch. You are Ariana." He said after looking her over.

"Yeah so," She said.

"Why the hell did you try to kill me?" Thomas asked.

"I went crazy. It was temporary insanity. Now how the hell are you alive? I fricken hit you in the head with a baseball bat. Sorry by the way." Ariana said.

"Yeah because sorry fixes it. Anyway I thought I was dead. I woke up one day though. I was in a coma. Some random person had me I had been out over a year. I realized quickly I was being held captive. One this masked person told me how because I was associated with Billings I was going to pay. I was going to suffer. Then a while later Dash and Tiffany were brought in. They were hurt but alive. They are still alive as far as I know. Shortly after, Scott was brought in. One day the same person who told me I was going to suffer said that their plan was working almost too well. They let me and Scott go. I think they were torturing you too much. Now here we are." Thomas said.

Tears fell from my eyes and not a minute later was Josh standing in the door way to Billings. His eyes wide open and his jaw dropped. I just remembered he was coming over to plan for out next meeting with Sabine.

"He…here…huh?" Josh asked more confused than I was.

"Josh!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I thought you were dead." Josh said.

"So did I. I woke up one day. It was explained to me by the people still holding Dash and Tiffany hostage that I was in a coma and the person the police found was already dead and planted there. Eventually they let me and Scott go so here we are." Thomas said. Then Josh saw me on floor crying and ran over to comfort me. This was going to be awkward.

When Josh hugged me the look on Thomas's face was full of hurt. I instantly felt terrible. Our relationship was left open technically.

"Um well uh I am hungry is anyone else?" Kiran asked trying to help.

"Starved," I said. Noelle nodded and followed me up the stairs with Kiran to get changed. Taylor and Ariana followed shortly after. It probably wasn't smart to leave Josh and Thomas almost alone in the same room.

"Noelle, what do I do?" I asked when we got to our room.

"Reed I can't tell you what to do. I have no idea. I didn't think he was actually still alive. And if I did I never thought we would see him. I never thought he would come back here. To Easton. To you." Noelle said.

"I know that is my problem. How do I tell him I am in love with Josh?" I asked her. I saw her look up over my head. Then she closed her eyes.

"That is a tough one. I would start by turning around." Noelle said.

There he was standing in the doorway of my room. He had heard what I said.

"Thomas," I started but before I could finish he was down the stairs.

"Well I will see you down stairs Reed." Noelle said and she walked out of the room with the ever so silent Ariana.

"Why is my life so messed up?" I asked myself out loud. Considering I was still pajama's I got changed into my bright green tiger striped shirt with skinny jeans and black boots. When I walked down the stairs I saw Thomas on one side of the room and Josh on the other. I took a deep breath and walked over to Josh. He kissed my forehead and we headed out to a limo Noelle had gotten us.

I was sitting next to Josh and the window. The whole car ride to some random restaurant we had I looked out the window. I could feel more than one pair of eyes on me. I knew one of the pairs was Josh and I could guess who the second pair was.

"Well we are here. Reed I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me. Can you guys wait for the table?" Noelle asked Josh.

"Yeah no problem," Josh said.

Noelle grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Reed did you tell Thomas about everything that happened once he was gone? He might want to know. And have you told Josh about how Thomas heard what you said?" Noelle asked.

"No I haven't told him. Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Well he needs to know everything starting with the first legacy and ending at when we saw him today." Noelle said.

"Ok fine I will tell him. Let's just go." I said. I stomped out of the bathroom to find our group of people sitting at a table in the corner. It looked like a private room. When I walked up I heard Josh saying something to Thomas about the first legacy, then Ariana trying to kill me and me leaving. He told him about me meeting Sabine. I stopped when he was telling Thomas about how he as drugged with Cheyenne.

"I'll take it from here." I told Josh.

"Well I was mad blah, blah, blah. Then shortly after Cheyenne was found dead. Not long after her funeral did Josh and I go out to the city. That was when I saw Noelle again for the first time in almost a year. Then Noelle came back to Billings while I was president. Then I kept getting these emails from Cheyenne who was dead blaming me. Then I got things like her clothes and reminders of her. The next year for the legacy we were left out. I fixed it and Sabine had gotten me drinks all night. I was drunk. I got a note from someone. Dash and I had been keeping in touch through email for a while. I thought it was weird but whatever. When I went to the roof it turned out to be Dash. Josh had left the legacy mad at me. I though he broke up with me. I ended up almost hooking up with Dash when Josh walked in on us. We were over for good and I was heartbroken. He was with Ivy only a few short days after that but Noelle still hadn't known. Josh wouldn't speak to me. On our way back from the legacy the one building was burnt down and I was blamed. We had a fundraising event and that was when Noelle found out. I was kicked out of Billings. I lived in Pemberly. Ivy's room was next to my single and I heard everything that went on with her and Josh. Amberly, who you don't know, moved in to Billings. They tortured me. Then before Kiran's party was a pre party Noelle had thrown. She invited me for Christmas. I wasn't going to go and by now both Ivy and I had stalkers. We thought it was Amberly who was rooming with Sabine. Once we got to Amberly's room we knocked over a picture of Sabine's. It was folded. Next to Sabine was Ariana. They knew each other. I ran downstairs to the party to confront her. Josh wanted to talk to me about my Christmas gift to him. I told him to wait. When I confronted Sabine she pulled out a gun on me. She confessed she was Ariana's sister. She forced Cheyenne to take pills. She drugged Josh. She drugged both me and Dash at the legacy. I was drugged too. Josh ran to push her as she fired the gun. It missed me but hit Ivy. He stayed with her and I was going to St. Barts for Christmas. He told me he would give me updates. I met Upton Giles. Josh never contacted me. I almost rod a horse of a cliff and got in a Jet Ski crash because someone wanted me dead for being with Upton. On casino night on the yacht I almost hooked up with Upton when his ex Poppy walked in. Upton ran after her. I went to the deck to get some air. I was so over him. Then I was pushed. I woke up in the hospital and Josh and I made up and were back together." I said. I told Thomas about everything that had happened since I was pushed off the boat. By the time I was done we were all almost done eating.

"Wow I really missed a lot." Thomas said.

"Yeah you did." Josh said.

"Well if you guys don't mind carting me to the mall I have been wearing these clothes since I was almost killed and I need some new threads. And well money too. I have none." Thomas said.

"No problem. I will spot you." Josh said.

"Fun another trip to the mall. I still need some things from last time." Ariana said.

"Hey Reed we can look for dresses too!" Josh said.

"Dresses?" Thomas asked. Woops I forgot to tell him about prom.

"Oh Josh asked me too the prom this year. They are having a few weeks after school restarts. Which is in like three days." I said.

"Oh where will I go then?" Thomas asked.

"Well you can hide in my room for now and then." Josh said.

"Who do you room with?" Thomas asked.

"Trey Prescott," Josh said.

"Fun," Thomas said unenthusiastically.

"So Thomas what is your plan?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I never thought I would be let go, alive none the less. But Reed we really need to talk." Thomas said.

Josh was fine until Thomas said this.

**What will Thomas say?**

**How will Josh react?**

**Reed?**

**Now for the fun stuff**

**Everyone should definitely give me some ideas on what Reeds prom dress should look like. If I get enough I will narrow it down to my three favorites and each of these three people will get some spoilers and hints. The final winner I choose will get a chapter messaged to them one day before I post it. Thanks for all the reviews and remember to give me some dress ideas. It needs to be long for one thing though. Remember this is prom******** Private message them to me and if you don't have an account give me a URL through reviews. I'll update soon! **


	27. The Big Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

**Thank you to all of you who sent me dresses. The three finalists are Katie, Cutepuppy59, and irrevocably ives dress: E. All of their dresses are posted on my profile! You can each ask me two questions about the book. I will not answer who is AO? The winner will be announced in the next chapter. For any of you three who do not have an account you can give me a theme to make the prom and I will use it! **

"Thomas now isn't a good time. But say what you need to say." I said.

"No Reed you know that isn't what I meant. I want to talk to you alone, when we get to the mall." Thomas said.

"Fine," I said. I looked at Josh apologetically and he nodded at me. He wasn't happy about this.

Once we started walking to the limo Josh pulled me close to him in a tight hug.

"You took your pills right?" I asked.

"Yeah don't worry." He said smiling down at me. His curls danced as he walked that one curl always falling out of place. Once we sat down in the limo Thomas just stared at me and Josh.

"So Reed I was thinking we never got to go to New York after the boat incident and I still want you to meet my family and stuff so maybe this weekend before school starts if we don't have any Sabine plans we could go down Friday and come back late Sunday." Josh whispered to me.

"Really? That would be so nice. I would love to." I said smiling looking up at Josh.

"Look at that we are here." Thomas said impatiently pulling me out of the ca and dragging me into the mall ahead of everyone else. He ran to one corner and sat me down.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

"Thomas," I started but he interrupted.

"Reed I have always loved you and always will. You were the world to me. We night still be together if it weren't for me being almost killed." Thomas said.

"That's true but we might not be. Thomas I did really love you at one point you really were my first love but when you were gone and I started hanging out with Josh he filled the whole in my heart by more than necessary." I said.

"Reed you never officially broke up with me. We never officially ended our relationship." Thomas said.

"Well then I will make it official." I said. As I was saying that, Thomas pushed his lip against mine. He kissed me so passionately and so tenderly.

I pulled away. It was Josh that I loved.

"Thomas no." I said.

"But Reed think about it. If I had never disappeared Josh never would have been in the picture." He said.

"But he was and I love him and he loves me. Thomas we once were but we aren't now you have to understand." I said.

"Reed, I would have l you explain. You were drunk and Josh had left you at the legacy. He rubbed Ivy in your face and even though you forgave him when he was drugged he still stayed with Ivy when you were drugged and didn't even contact you. I would never have done that Reed." Thomas said.

"But you did get drunk and push me to the ground. You did get drunk and accuse me of all sorts of crap. You don't think you would have gotten drunk again and done worse?" I asked him tears forming in my eyes.

"Reed I know I screwed up but," Thomas was saying when I interrupted.

"You listened to me vent about how my mother struggled with drugs. You sold drugs behind my back and never told me. Thomas you lied to me." I said. The tears were pouring now. I saw the rest of our group enter the mal. Josh started looking around immediately.

"Reed think about it. Don't go right back to Josh. Think about me. I love you Reed. More than anything in the world." Thomas said. He pushed his lips against mine once more. I tried to push him away but he pulled me closer.

"Oh I see how it is. Thanks Reed." I heard Josh say. I continued to try and push but it didn't work so instead I stomped on Thomas's foot.

"I told you no." I said and ran after Josh. I will admit that the kiss was amazing. It reminded me of al the times that I had fun with Thomas while he was still at Easton.

"Josh wait, I told him not to. I tried to push." I said catching up to him.

"Reed you betrayed me." Josh said looking hurt.

"I didn't ask for this Josh. I love you and you know that." I almost didn't convince myself. I didn't know who I loved right now.

"Like you weren't happy when you saw Thomas walk through that door. Like you didn't get the urge to kiss him when you first saw him." Josh said a tear running down his cheek.

"I was attracted to him. Josh please I love you." I said. I did love him truly. But I loved Thomas too.

"Well kissing your ex boyfriend doesn't exactly make me believe that." Josh said.

"Like you are the perfect boyfriend? When I was drugged you still chose Ivy. You never called me. I understand before the incident with Sabine you didn't know I was drugged but you know what I heard you out. You wouldn't even let me speak to you. Only a few days after we were over you were with Ivy, rubbing her in my face. You know what I am even pretty sure that before you saw me with Dash at the legacy you broke up with me so no you aren't perfect and neither am I. But Josh I listen when you said you loved e and that something was wrong. You didn't." I said.

"Well Reed I don't like seeing you with other guys. He obviously said something to you that counteracted our fight from at the hospital. He hurt you too you know. Do you remember when you found out about the drugs and that night in the woods? Well you obviously still feel something for him Reed. So you have to tell me, who is it going to be? I don't want to be your boyfriend until someone better comes along. So Reed it is me or Thomas?" Josh said.

"Josh," I said.

"Save it. I don't want to hear how you are still going to be his 'friend'. You need to tell us who it is going to be?" Josh said.

"Hollis lay off. It was my fault alright." Thomas said.

"Shut up. Thomas do you still love Reed?" Josh asked.

"Yeah I do." Thomas said.

"Well she loves both of us and I don't want to be played with. It's either me or you and only she can choose." Josh said.

"So who is it Reed?" Thomas said.

"I don't know. I am not property. I am a living person." I screamed and ran away. I needed to find someone. It wasn't long before I found Noelle and Taylor looking at something. They saw my red face and texted Ariana and Kiran. We were going to catch a taxi and everyone else, including Gage, Scott, Trey, Josh and Thomas, were going to take the limo home. That would be an interesting ride.

I just cried the whole ride back to Billings. When we got there Noelle grabbed a bottle of Champagne, called Ivy, and got Ariana to get chocolates.

"So Reed what happened?" Noelle asked.

"Well Thomas took me into a corner and prevailed his love to me and told me how he always loved me. He reminded me of everything Josh did to me and then kissed me. That is when Josh came up. I tried to push Thomas away but we wouldn't budge. When I finally got free I ran after Josh. He yelled at me and I told him about everything he did to me. He reminded me of everything Thomas did. Then he told me I had to choose. Then Thomas came up to defend me but he ended up saying how I had to choose. Then I told them I wasn't property and ran away." I cried.

"Well what are you going to do?" Noelle asked.

"Well I am going to pick one of them. I really do love them both. My plan is to tell them to meet me in our special place on campus and to tell them if I am not there at 10:15 then I didn't choose them." I said.

"Want me to text them?" Kiran asked.

"Why not," I said.

"Reed this doesn't seem right I mean, just it seems like it is putting a lot of pressure on you." Ivy said.

"It is but it means a lot to them and me." I said.

"Well who are you going to meet there?" Noelle asked while pouring me a glass of champagne.

"I don't know how to decide. I mean Thomas is kind of a bad boy but Josh is so sweet and kind and caring. They both have their faults but they also both have their alluring traits." I said.

"Well how are you going to decide?" Taylor asked.

"That's where you guys come in." I said.

"You want us to help you pick a guy?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah I want you to help me decide what is best for me." I said.

"Well let's start with the basics. Who is a more of a gentleman?" Noelle asked.

"Well Josh is more polite and Thomas is more of a typical guy." I said.

"It is true Josh treats all of his girlfriends like princesses." Ivy said. I didn't feel jealousy at all because I knew she was over him.

"Thomas is polite but like Reed said he wants what most guys want. Josh doesn't." Ariana said.

"Well score one for Josh." Noelle said.

"The next point, who is more mysterious on a way that makes you heart flip?" Kiran asked.

"Thomas, he always popped out of no where making my heart race. Josh always made plans but in a good way." I said.

"Josh is so polite and he isn't as spontaneous as some boys." Ivy said.

"Thomas is as spontaneous as they come. He always has a surprise." Ariana said.

"Score one for Thomas." Kiran said.

"The next point, who is a better listener?" Noelle asked.

"Well Josh always listens but so does Thomas. I just feel like whenever there is the slightest hint of something Josh senses it right away and listens and makes you feel better." I said.

"Josh listened to me no matter what. He always knew when something was up." Ivy said.

"Thomas knew what was up when you made it obvious. He wasn't as perceptive as some." Ariana said.

"Score two for Josh." Noelle said.

"Now the final point, who is more forgiving?" Kiran asked.

"Well Thomas got it when I told him I didn't want to see him again. He understood and still loved me. Even after I said I loved Josh he loved me. But Josh wouldn't even listen to me after the legacy." I said.

"Well then score two for Thomas." Kiran said.

"Well it's two to two and it is 10:00 Reed you need to decide something. We will leave you alone. This has to be your decision. Not ours." Noelle said and guided everyone up the stairs. Everyone but Taylor left.

"Taylor what do I do?" I asked.

"Reed who makes you melt when you touch them? Who gives you butterflies when they kiss you? Who makes you feel like the luckiest girls in the world? For me it is your brother. Sawyer does for Kiran, she told me. That's what it is for Noelle and Dash." Taylor said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you remember when I asked about Thomas this morning? You told me that you still loved Josh now. That he was there for you." Taylor said.

"You are right." I said a little more cheerfully.

"Well think about it, the most important question is what is your heart telling you not your brain." Taylor said.

"I think I know what to do." I said and ran upstairs. I went to me closet and picked out an outfit I knew would be perfect. It was my favorite pair of jeans from sophomore year and a shirt that went with it.

I looked at my clock and it was 10:10. I ran out of Billings and to the place I needed to be. When I got there he turned around and laughed a little bit.

"Reed!" He exclaimed. I ran over to him and hugged and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

I looked down at the paint splotched jeans that I had worn that Thanksgiving Day when we had the paint war. It was the day of our first kiss and I remembered back to then and looked up at him once again and kissed him. Josh Hollis was my love. I remembered back to the soccer field when he made up for his previous kiss. When he had gotten in trouble and it reminded me so much of that kiss. It really was the best kiss ever.

When Josh picked me up and sat me down on the couch and told me again how he loved me and he was sorry I knew that I made the right decision. My brain was telling me that I loved Thomas because of how we left off but my heart was telling me that I moved on. I would have anyway because I felt it now. Josh and I were meant to be.

"I better call Thomas and tell him not to wait." I said.

"Fine with me," Josh said with a smile on his face.

"Thomas," I said after he answered.

"Yeah," He asked kind of hopefully.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I understand, Hollis is a good guy." Thomas said.

"Thanks Thomas for understanding." I said.

"Ok bye," I said.

"Bye Reed." Thomas said.

"Josh," I asked once I hung up the phone.

"Yeah," He asked.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"Don't be. Let's forget about it. We still have this weekend in New York and how about tomorrow I take you out, just you and me, to get a prom dress." Josh said.

"Sounds perfect," I said. Then I leaned in and kissed him again. I never wanted to be away from Josh again. I really truly and honestly loved him. We were meant to be.

**So she chose Josh. Sorry to disappoint anyone but I am a Josh fan. So I have my three finalists and I would like you guys to vote and help me decide who will win this competition for the prom dress. Just follow the instructions on my profile to see each of the three dresses. I will take your votes into consideration but they are not necessarily the whole decision. Thank you for all the wonderful dresses and please review. **


	28. Prom Dresses

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian is the owner of Private. Not me.**

**Congrats to our winner Katie! The two runner ups, cutepuppy59 and irrevocably ives, dresses will be used for Noelle and Ariana. As for those of you who's dresses didn't make it this far will be used for people such as Kiran, Taylor, Ivy and other Billings girls. Congratulations to all the three finalists and to the winner. Thank you everyone for the awesome ideas!**

I was lying on the couch in the art cemetery. I must have fallen asleep last night before Josh because he was on the floor with a pillow. He had even brought me a blanket. As I sat up on the couch not wanting to wake Josh my phone rang. I searched all over for it so I could answer before it woke Josh up. It was in my pocket.

"Hello," I whispered.

"Reed where are you?" It was Noelle.

"In the art cemetery why?" I asked.

"Well you didn't come home last night, I was worried." Noelle said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No I thought it sounded sisterly to say that. So you chose Hollis. Nice pick, even though you told no one." Noelle said.

"Whatever, what do you want?" I asked.

"Hey don't forget, you are leaving for New York tomorrow and you still need to find a prom dress. It is the weekend after this weekend. The headmaster just sent out a notice." Noelle said.

"Ok," I said.

"Plus we all need opinions. It is going to be a long day." She said.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In an hour, Scott is coming and Sawyer is flying in. Kiran is making him come. Bree isn't going to get a date because she doesn't want to get attached and blah, blah, blah." Noelle said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well I was going to go alone but Thomas asked me. He said it wasn't as anything to do with relationship he just said Dash was a good friend and he knew he wouldn't want me to go alone." Noelle said.

"That's great because now I hope it won't be an issue." I said, relieved.

"I wouldn't count on that. He said he loved you no matter what. He said he was never going to stop fighting." Noelle said.

"Really," I said worried.

"Yeah but don't worry. It is Thomas. He won't do anything too dramatic or traumatic for that matter. Anyway get your butt over here we need to shop." Noelle said.

"Be right there." I said and hung up. Josh looked up at me. Apparently I had woken him up.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well prom is next weekend and we need to shop." I said.

"So," He said.

"I need to get to Billings to get ready and you can meet me there in like an hour." I said.

"Ok, we are going to be a while aren't we?" He asked.

"It is Noelle, Kiran, Ariana, and Taylor. Plus I think Ivy is coming with Gage. That means Ariana will have to wait on us hand and foot." I said.

Josh smirked and gave me a quick kiss before I ran to Billings.

"Reed, how nice of you to finally join us!" Noelle said sarcastically.

"Sorry I got held up last night." I said smirking.

"Well Reed spill the beans. Who did you pick?" Taylor asked.

"Wait, Noelle didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No I didn't tell them anything we discussed. Just Ariana about the thing with prom." Noelle said eyeing. I understood her choice to tell Ariana about Thomas. I just thought she would tell everyone else about that and me. Her eyes looked like she didn't want me to tell.

"Let's just say I made the right choice." I said.

"Reed come on tell us who you picked." Ivy said. I almost forgot she was there.

"Well I picked Josh. My brain was telling me I liked Thomas because we were left in the open and stuff but my heart said Josh." I said.

"How romantic, now move your butt and get ready." Noelle said.

I ran up the stairs and jumped in the shower. I got out and out on a black knit skirt with a coral sweater. It looked simple yet cute. I turned around and Noelle was sitting right there.

"Holy crap, how long have you been there?" I asked.

"We need to talk." Noelle said.

"About," I asked.

"Thomas. I didn't want to sound dramatic over the phone. He asked me to keep me company and for the whole Dash is his friend thing but after I said yes he said that it meant he could keep tabs on you." Noelle said.

"Well like you said it's Thomas." I said not believing myself.

"Yeah and Thomas is determined and he won't ever quit until he gets what he wants. He may seem a charmer but he loves you and nothing and no one can change how he feels. He doesn't care about how you picked Josh. He is waiting for Josh to screw up. He might even be setting Josh up. Reed be careful and stick close to Josh." Noelle said.

"Well we will just have to put him in his place. And if he happens to step out of that place we are Billings girls. We have power and he won't mess with us." I said.

"Let's hope that if he sees you being serious with Josh he will back off. Let's hope." I said.

"Well when do you plan in telling everyone else you are going to prom with Thomas?" I asked.

"Wait Noelle, You are going with Thomas?" Ariana asked.

"I thought you told her." I said.

"I was getting to it. He said because he knew Dash would want me to go with someone. I hope you aren't mad." Noelle said.

"Mad? I am ecstatic. I am so glad you are going with someone." Ariana said.

"That's good," Noelle said confused.

"Don't forget, I went psycho. I don't want to get close to anyone. Not that I am afraid of that but I don't want to stick around too long. I am afraid of that." Ariana said. I was going to tell her that she should stick around. I mean she saved my life and has helped with a lot. But something stopped m and I didn't know what it was so I just nodded.

"Well I think Josh is waiting downstairs for you and everyone is acting strange and probably making him uncomfortable so I suggest we get a move on." Ariana said.

"Right," I said and grabbed a pair of black boots pulled them on and ran down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom I tripped over the rug and fell flat on my face. I felt two arms help me up. Josh and Thomas had both come to help me up.

"Are you ok?" Josh asked. Thomas tightened his grip for second.

"Yeah guys don't worry it is me we are talking about. Does clumsy ring a bell?" I said.

Thomas was still holding on until I looked at him. He glared at Josh and then gently let go of my arm and walked away.

Josh looked at me and I looked up at him. Our eyes locked and he understood I had no idea what that was about. Josh pulled me into a corner of the room. Conversations about my fall started.

"She is kind of a klutz." Noelle said.

I could feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head and there was no need o even guess who it was because as soon as Josh looked up anger flared in his eyes.

"Josh look at me. No where else but me. When we get home tonight you can help me pack." I said.

"We are leaving tomorrow, if we get back from the mall by tomorrow." Josh joked.

"I am so excited to see your family." I said.

"I am so glad you can finally meet the rest of my family." Josh said.

"Me too," I said. Then Josh looked down at me and pulled me closer to him and gently pressed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. It was short but sweet.

"I am sorry but that should show him." Josh said.

"I understand," I said. I turned around to survey the room. No one but Thomas seemed to notice. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"It's you he has to room with anyway." I said. He laughed and dragged me back over to the crowd of people. Thomas wouldn't even look at me anymore. He looked hurt and even more disgusted.

"Ok now I do feel bad." Josh whispered.

"Don't," I said.

"Well not too bad, he did hit on you when you were still with me." Josh said. I nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to him ok." I said.

"Ok, you should try to be friends." Josh suggested. I looked him in the eye one more time and he knew I was faithful to him and really just wanted to be friends with Thomas. As I walked up to Thomas he flinched a little.

"Hey," I said.

"Well," He said.

"Listen I really want to be friends with you Thomas but I mean just friends." I said.

"I would love to be friends with you Reed but I will always love you. I am not going to quit." Thomas said.

"Well do what you like but we are strictly friends. Oh and could you do me and Josh a favor and not stare at me?" I asked half jokingly.

"Fine," He said playfully. I opened my arms for a hug and he opened his too. He hugged me but for only a brief minute.

"Friends," I said.

"Friends," He said.

"Now I suggest you get back on Josh's good side because you are rooming with him for a while." I said.

"I would anyway." Thomas said and walked towards Josh.

"It looks like things are going to work out after all." Noelle said walking up to me.

"For the time being anyway." I said.

Ten minutes later Noelle announced that the limo was here. I sat next to Josh and Noelle and she sat next to Thomas. It was off to the mall for our hours of shopping for dresses. Fun?

"So what happened with you and Thomas?" I asked Josh.

"Well he said that he still loved you but if it meant saving our friendship he would back off. I said ok and we are all good." Josh said.

"Well that's good," I said. He nodded and we pulled into the mall.

"Ok so we all need to go to the same place as of now so we can give opinions and stuff." Noelle said.

"Who first?" I asked. I really didn't want to be first.

"Ooh me," Kiran said.

"Ok then, Kiran first. Sawyer we will get your tux after we get Kiran's dress." Noelle said. Sawyer nodded, he knew the day was going to be long and slow.

We walked and walked until we found a dress store. It was a big mall.

"I love allure gowns so let's go there first." Kiran said.

"Ooh, allure I love those dresses." Taylor said.

First Kiran tried on a mermaid style midnight blue sparkle dress. Everything looked good on her but it just wasn't the perfect dress and everyone agreed.

"Ki, everything looks good on you but I think there is something better." Taylor said.

"Yeah I agree." Kiran nodded and went back to change dresses.

This time she came out with a black and silver strapless intricate embellished tier modern evening gown. Again it looked awesome on her but it wasn't her dress.

"I will say no." Noelle said.

Kiran nodded and went to try on a third dress. She came out with a stunning silver cut out prom dress. It was covering her chest but curved down to her stomach and most of her stomach was showing. It fit her perfectly and her body fit it perfectly. You had to be a model to wear this dress and as soon as she walked out I could tell it was the dress for her. From the look on Sawyers face he could too.

"I love it!" I said.

"Me too," Taylor added.

"Well its official you have our approval." Noelle said and Ivy nodded.

"Yeah I really like this dress." Kiran said. She went to get back into to her original clothes.

She didn't even need alterations the dress was so perfect. She went to check out and we ran to a tuxedo store and Sawyer found a tux with a silver colored vest and tie within minutes and it was perfect. He was done.

"Ok can I get my dress next?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah that works." I said and everyone agreed.

Taylor told Kiran the name of the store and led us there while Kiran dropped her dress off in the car.

"Well as Kiran loves allure dresses I am a sucker for Alyce dresses." Taylor said.

"He so am I." Ivy said.

"Cool we will look together then." Taylor said.

"Awesome!" Ivy said sounding really excited.

They both ran to an Alyce section of the store and grabbed a handful of dresses.

Taylor came out with a blue and hot pink fiery halter evening dress on. The colors didn't suit her.

Ivy came out with a black and hot pink wondrous plunging neckline gown. It was ok but the hot pink didn't work for either of them or their hair.

"Um, I have to say no to both." Noelle said.

"Me too." Ivy said laughing.

"Yeah this looks stupid on me." Taylor said.

Kiran was back now and by the looks of it agreed with everyone else.

Taylor went back in and changed into brown metallic colored brocade terrific taffeta evening gown. It looked really good on her.

Ivy walked out in a light blue taffeta beaded evening dress that had a slit in the leg. The color went good with her hair and her figure fit well.

"I do like those dresses." Kiran said.

"Yeah me too but I would still try some on." I said.

"Yeah I feel like this isn't the dress." Ivy said and Taylor agreed they both went back to the changing rooms.

Next Taylor came out in a gold strapless glitter ball gown. That was the dress.

Ivy came out in a black dress with white on the chest and black flower designs over it. It was a black embroidered lace prom dress. It was her dress.

"I love it." They said simultaneously.

"Well I agree." The rest of us said simultaneously. We all laughed.

Gage and Scott went and picked out tuxes similar to Sawyers just with different colors. Gage and Scott brought the dresses back to the car so Taylor and Ivy could stay and help with the opinions.

"I think I saw some dresses by Alyce I really like. I will try some on." Noelle said.

"Ok," I said.

Noelle walked back into the store and browsed through some dresses. She only took four dresses back with her.

The first dress she tried on was a white and silver fantastic fully sequin net poly charmeuse dress. It was a nice prom dress just not right for Noelle.

"It's ok," I said.

"I don't really like it" Kiran said.

The boys were back by now. We had already been at the mall for a couple of hours trying on dresses and browsing stores. I was tired and I hadn't tried anything on yet.

"You guys are right." Noelle said and stepped back into the dressing room to change.

A few minutes later she walked out in a pink charmeuse net fitted sizzling evening gown. It looked better than the first dress but still it didn't seem like the dress for Noelle.

"I don't know about that one." Taylor said.

"Yeah I would say try on the next one." Kiran said. I nodded in agreement.

Noelle nodded and stepped back into the dressing room. This time when she came out she had on a skin tight red spaghetti strap extraordinary rhinestone detailed jersey evening dress. It looked really good on Noelle.

"I like it. It even matches your hair." I said.

"Yeah it looks great." Kiran said.

"I feel like it looks good but I don't fell it being the dress." Noelle said.

"So try on your last one." Taylor said.

When Noelle walked back out she had a medium blue sparkly skin tight halter jeweled prom dress. It had a slit down the leg and had a jewel belt thing around her waist. The straps were all jewels. It had to be the dress.

"Oh my gosh. That looks amazing!" I said.

"Yeah you rock that dress." Kiran said.

"Wow you look good." Taylor said.

"You really do." Thomas added on.

"I feel it. This is the dress." Noelle said.

We went to get Thomas's tux. He found one almost immediately and brought their stuff back to the car while Noelle stayed with us.

"Well I want a Jovani dress so can I go next?" Ariana asked.

"Of course," I said.

"We walked until we found a dress store with Jovani dresses. Ariana browsed through and also took only four dresses.

The first dress she came out with was a pink dress with a silver top. It was a stunning fully sequined dress with a jeweled bodice. It looked good on her but it did not work with her hair. Maybe when she was blonde but no Auburn.

"I like the dress but it doesn't match your hair." I said.

"Yeah I forgot I was Auburn when I picked it." She said and walked back into the dressing room.

The next dress she came out with was silver cut out jersey stretch prom dress with a slit down the leg. It looked good but still her hair clashed a little.

"I like it but my hair is a pain in my butt right now." She said and stomped back into her dressing room.

The next dress she came out with was a gold strapless gown with a fully sequined bodice. It looked the best yet.

"Eh I don't like it." Ariana said and walked back into the dressing room. I felt bad for her.

"I wish she still had blonde hair. All of those dresses would have worked." Noelle said.

"Yeah I feel bad." Kiran said.

When she walked out this time she had on a turquoise one shoulder taffeta dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair went with it really well. She rocked that dress. I would have to say it was her dress.

"I really like it." I said.

"Me too," Taylor said.

"I feel like it is the dress. I am going to buy it." Ariana said.

When she went to pay for the dress Thomas offered t take it to the car. My guess was so he had to see less of me trying on dresses.

"Well I guess I am the only one left. I was looking and I liked so Mori Lee dresses." I said.

"Well then we will start there." Noelle said.

When I got to the store there were hundreds of dresses. I went and pick out four dresses.

The first dress I tried on was powder blue and had a floral bodice and was jeweled throughout it. It had a sash type thing on the waist. I liked it but I didn't feel it.

"It looks nice but I would keep trying some on." Noelle said.

"Yeah I totally agree. It doesn't feel right." I said and walked back into my dressing room. I stripped down and grabbed my next dress.

The next dress was hot pink and a taffeta halter style gown. It had one fabric on the top and middle and a different one on the bottom. I really like the style but I wasn't crazy about the color.

"I like the style but not the color." I said walking out of the dressing room.

"It is pretty but if it doesn't feel right then it isn't right." Noelle said.

I walked back into the dressing room again. I looked at my clock. It was already 5 O' clock. We had been there for like 6 hours. I put my next dress on in a hurry.

It was a purple dress with sparkles on the bodice and it was cinched at the bodice too. I really liked this one and how I looked in it but I didn't feel the dress.

"Noelle I don't feel this one I am just going to try on my last one." I said.

"Ok," She said.

The next dress I tried on was dark blue. It was a sweetheart neckline with a lace up back and I pick up skirt. It had sparkles on it running down the whole thing but getting smaller as they went. I absolutely loved it and how I looked in it. I felt it. It was the dress for me.

I twirled out of the dressing room in it and I heard Josh say whoa. Apparently he liked it.

"Reed that dress looks amazing." Noelle said.

"I know I love it." I said.

"It really works for you." Ariana said.

"More like you work it." Kiran said.

"You really pull it off." Ivy said.

"You look gorgeous." Taylor said.

"Thanks you guys." I said.

"Reed let's go pay and get my tux. We will meet you guys to dinner." Josh said.

"Ok," Noelle said and they all left the store.

"I love the dress." I said holding it as we went up to the register.

"I do too." Josh said with a smile on his face.

When we were checking out I went to grab cash but Josh grabbed my arm and handed them his credit card.

"You don't have to pay for me." I said.

"Well I want to. I can't wait to see you in the dress again. I can't believe no one needed alterations." Josh said.

"Yeah I know." I said. We walked over to the tuxedo store where josh found a tux with a matching blue vest and tie. He looked stunning in it.

"Let's go bring our stuff to the car." I said.

"Ok," He said.

We walked hand in hand to the limo taking our time.

"So what are we going to do with you family?" I asked.

"Basically hang out and stuff. I think Saturday is going to be like a family game night so be prepared. They get competitive." Josh joked.

"Ooh I am excited. I always win at monopoly. Just ask Scott. I am good at games." I said. Josh laughed.

"So where will I sleep." I asked after we dropped off my dress. I didn't know if there would be room for people in the limo after all the dresses were in there.

"Well I think you will stay with me in my room. My parents trust me and I think my sisters Tess and Tori have like boyfriends spending a night with us too so you and Lynn's girlfriend will be with us. I can't believe my sisters already have boyfriends going into 9th grade." Josh said.

"Well that all works for me." I said as we arrived at dinner. We took our place at the table.

**Whew it feels good to finish this chapter. 12 pages thank you very much. You may recognize Kiran, Taylor, and Ivy's prom dresses as ones by irrevocably ives. I liked her dresses and they suited the characters. You can go to my profile to check them all out. **

**Katie you won but I don't think you have an account. If you want I can email you the chapter and you still get to pick the theme of prom. Anyway please review. I love reading them all and the more reviews I get and the longer they are the quicker I update me story. Some serious action happens at the prom. And the story has kind of a sad ending. But I think it will surprise you! Hey now it is slightly 13 pages…**

**Any way review oh yeah question time.**

**What might happen at prom?**

**Who is AO? **

**Will Reed have a good time in New York?  
What Josh and Thomas drama will happen next?**

**Until next time peace out!**


	29. Tess and Tori are so

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private it belongs to Kate Brian.**

**Ok so last in the last chapter we found all the prom dresses! Yay! But be warned like I said overall the story has a sad ending it isn't in this chapter. Oh yeah and in most stories Tess and Tori are portrayed as sweet and innocent. In my story it will be a little different. They are kind of going to be little brats. **

The dinner was amazing and the car ride home was a blast. We all had to squeeze in the care with poofy dresses and tuxedos. We listened to music and sang loudly out of tune. I was heading up the stairs with Josh to pack and Noelle was downstairs with all the other girls fighting over what movie to play.

"So what time is our flight tomorrow?" I asked.

"It is at like 7am so we will get there at like 9am. We will have time to go home and settle in and meet my parents out to brunch. They say they have a surprise for us after that but who knows what that may be." Josh said.

"So Lynn's girlfriend Gia and your 14 year old sister's boyfriends are coming too." I said.

"Pretty much," Josh said. We packed a few of my tee shirts and sweaters and a sweat shirt with. We also packed a few of my jeans and some snow boots. We were done packing but instead of going downstairs we decided to just talk.

"So what is your brother like?" I asked.

"Well he is normal and down to earth. I swear if you knew us you wouldn't know Tess and Tori were related." Josh said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they are little brats most of the time like they are kind of selfish and superficial." Josh said. I didn't think anything of it because he was their older brother and well normally brothers think that of their sisters.

"Well then," I said.

"They are what I consider old Billings girl material. Billings has changed since you came around and the girls here are generally nicer." Josh said.

"Why thank you, I am quite tired and I think I will head to bed." I said.

"Ok, goodnight." Josh said kissing me on the fore head. I lifted my face up to his and hissed him on the lips. We kissed for a long time starting out sitting on my bed and we ended lying down. We must have been at it for an hour because we heard the girls coming upstairs. Josh snuck out quickly and ran down the hall to the back stairs. We didn't want the other girls to get the wrong idea.

"Reed!" Noelle shouted when she walked in my room.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't come down." Noelle said.

"I know it took us a while to pack and then I got tired so Josh went back to Ketlar." I said.

"Ok, well goodnight I guess." Noelle said.

"That was so worth waking me up for." I joked.

"Well it is what I do best." Noelle said and walked out. Shortly after that Kiran and Taylor came in and went to sleep quickly. As I drifted off to sleep I dreamt of the wonderful time I would have in New York. Unfortunately my dream turned to a nightmare.

"I was walking down the hall of Josh's house when I saw blood coming out of his room. I went in to find him dead on his bed. I turned around and I was in Billings and Noelle was hanging in her room dead. I turned around to run and scream when someone stabbed me. I got one last glimpse of the person. Sabine. I didn't understand what my dream meant. I woke up with a shriek. It was 5 in the morning so I just stayed up to get ready.

Why in the world was Sabine in my dream as my killer. It didn't make sense. I took a nice long shower and got dressed in a comfy pair of sweat pants and a hoody. I told Kiran and Taylor goodbye and went to Noelle and Ariana's room to say goodbye to them.

I ran down the stairs and out the door until I reached Ketlar I couldn't wait to get on the plane. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran right into someone and fell to the ground.

I looked up and Thomas peered down at me. We both started laughing really hard. Boy did this bring back memories of the first day of school. Thomas held out his hand to help me up.

"So, you ok?" Thomas asked still laughing.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"This so reminds me of the first day of school." Thomas said.

"So what are you doing out here now anyway?" I asked.

"Well Josh said you were leaving and he had to shower still so he asked if I could come down and wait for you and tell you. Plus I wanted to say goodbye." Thomas said.

"Ok," I said.

"Well goodbye," Thomas said giving me a quick hug. He gave me a little kiss on the cheek too.

"Bye," I said.

"Have fun," He said.

"I will, I am going to run up and check on him." I said. Thomas nodded looking down at his shoes.

"I am going for a walk." Thomas said.

"See you Sunday." I said he nodded and walked away.

I ran up the stairs to Ketlar taking them two at a time. When I reached Josh's dorm I walked in without knocking.

Josh was sitting on his bed with no shirt on trying to dry his hair without messing up his curls.

"You are such a girl about your hair." I said giggling.

"Really, why is that?" He asked.

"You have to have your curls." I said.

"Well they are irresistible." He said.

"That they are," I said. He walked over and kissed me gently on the lips.

He grabbed a shirt out of his drawer. It had red paint splatters on the collar.

"Shall we go and catch our flight?" Josh asked.

"We shall." I said. We walked out of Ketlar together hand in hand swinging our arms with every step. We got in his car and he drove to the air port. I remembered driving home from Thomas's funeral and it being weird. Then hearing how Billings girls stole the car and tie him up. I shook my head from all of these thoughts and just relaxed. We were at the airport in no time.

We had first class tickets and we got on the pane shortly after we arrived at the air port.

"So Reed, like I was telling you watch your back with my sister's." Josh warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well they are much more materialistic than I am and aren't the nicest." Josh said. I still assumed he was just being a brother.

"I'll watch my back. I have dealt with stalkers and killers and Thomas coming back. I think I can handle two fourteen year old girls." I said.

"Ok," He said smiling. Our plane landed and we got in a car to go to his house.

"Well I know Lynn and Gia are out but my sisters are home." Josh said.

"Ok are their boyfriends here yet?" I asked.

"No they are coming later." Josh said.

"I hope your family likes me." I said.

"They will, don't worry." Josh said kissing my forehead. We pulled up to a huge house. It was bigger than Noelle's house. I thought that was impossible.

"Welcome to my home." Josh said with a goofy grin.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I'll get the bags you can head in. My room is on the third floor but explore if you want." Josh said. I nodded and walked through his front door.

His living room was actually normal. It was modern but normal not over the top expensive. Besides the huge flat screen T.V. hanging from the wall. I walked into the next room which must have been a ball room or something for parties because it was all marble. I went into his next room which was like another living room. This one was fancier and had two old massive spiral stair cases leading up the stairs. I was about to venture up them when I heard someone from behind me.

"Who are _you_?" I snotty voice asked. I turned around and saw two cute girls standing there.

"I am Reed. You two are so cute. Who are you?" I asked.

"Well we may be cute but you…never mind. Tess look at her outfit." The same girl spoke. She must have been Tori.

"Tori look at her hair." Tess said. They both giggled.

"Look at your ego." I said.

"Look at you attitude. You are in our home may I remind you." Tori said.

"Well I will be here all weekend. I am Josh's girlfriend." I said cheerfully. They were little snobs but Josh made them sound worse. I heard the door open and close and then footsteps going up the stairs. Josh must have been bringing our bags up.

"Well you are the gorgeous girlfriend he is always talking about. I liked that Ivy chick better. She had style." Tess said. I was pissed now.

"Let's get one thing straight I am Josh's girlfriend. You will have to deal. I like your brother a lot ok. And if you think you can shake me off remember my first boyfriend supposedly died and then your brother was my new boyfriend. He was accused of the murder of the other boyfriend. I found out I was really one of my best friends. Then she got arrested with other friends and I faced drama with a new leader of our Billings house who your brother I thought cheated on me with. He was drugged. Then the same girl had over dosed and died. It was forced. I was stalked. I almost cheated on your brother. He broke up with me and tore me apart. I got kicked out of Billings to find I was drugged too and it was my new best friend. She was sisters with the other psycho. She tried to shoot me but hit Ivy so your bother stayed with her. I went to an island and almost hooked up with a new guy but he left me for another girls and I was pushed off a boat to find I had a new stalker. Then I got back together with your brother. Then when I got back the girl who killed my first boyfriend and her sister both escaped and were on our side. One is in jail and the first psycho saved my life and told us she went psycho. She is living with us and becoming my good friend again. Then a boy and girl I knew got kidnapped along with my brother. Shortly after that my brother and, get this, my first boyfriend came back. He never died he was just being held captive. She didn't kill him. So he was trying to fight for me and caused problems prevailing his love to me getting your brother mad. It is worked out now so if you think you can shake me off, think again." I said with fake sweetness. I watched them as there mouths hung open wide.

"Well you just wait and see." Tess said.

"Oh and think about this, your boyfriends are coming. Try anything funny and something might happen about embarrassing things your brother will tell me might slip out." I said.

"You don't even like our brother you like his money. _Poor girl" _Tori said with much venom.

"Well maybe my brother will gain his sanity and realize that the other girl was so much better. I mean the way he looked at her. The way he admired her, but I am sure you already know of how much more he loved her. Too bad he went back to you." Tess said.

They turned around and walked up the stairs pushing me out of the way. I shrieked stomping my foot. Tess and Tori were so RUDE!

"I see you met my sisters." Josh said shyly.

"Yeah they're charming." I said sarcastically. He took my hand and led me up to the third floor, which he forgot to mention he had to himself. He had a huge bedroom he led me into. It was all artistically done.

"I did warn you." Josh said.

"I thought you were being a brother." I admitted.

"Yeah, so do all of my friends." He said.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Well everything from, I liked that Ivy chick better." Josh said.

"I'm sorry I was so rude." I said.

"They were brats. Don't worry about it." Josh said.

"I know but I feel bad." I said.

"Don't and don't listen to them. I did love Ivy more or anything like that. They are just trying to scare you away." Josh said.

"Who have they scared away before?" I asked.

"Well they liked Ivy but they have scared away all of my friends. Thomas, Dash, Gage. Everyone." Josh said.

"Oh, they liked Ivy?" I asked.

"Don't take it personally she came home one weekend and they loved her for some reason." Josh said.

"Oh," I said. Ivy was cool and all but Tess and Tori liked her. They liked her but hated me.

"Reed they may have liked her more but they aren't important. I am important and I love you more than I did Ivy. I know it is a rough subject but come on. Did you believe them when I they said I liked her more, that I looked at her differently than I look at you. Quite frankly when I stared at her I saw your brown hair and blue eyes." Josh said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," He answered.

"Ok let's just try and forget that it ever happened." I said.

"Sounds good to me, I am going to warm up the car because we have to meet my parents out. Unfortunately we have to bring the twins with us." Josh said.

"That's fine." I said. He nodded and went to warm the car. I ventured back into his living room where I found the twins.

"You're still here? I thought he would have gained his sanity by now." Tess said. I could tell them apart. Tori had straighter hair and Tess had curlier hair.

"Yeah I mean he had already told us everything about Ivy the minute they arrived. I mean her home town all her awards. She had a lot by the way. Her achievements oh and how she had the guts to turn down that fancy house you call Billings. He totally showed her off. You it seems he feels like he has to be with." Tori said.

"I agree maybe he is guilty about all that stuff that has happened. I mean who wouldn't feel like you were the number one charity case. I mean a poor girl in a rich school with all these people out to get her. Yeah it seems like you are his charity alright." Tess said. I had been told I was charity before but this time it annoyed me. Josh really hasn't told them anything about me.

"You are a charity case aren't you? No wonder Josh is dating you. He is very kind and likes to give to charity." Tori said. I wasn't going to let them get to me.

"And let me guess the guys you are dating are so afraid that you will spread rumors about them and ruin them that they have to date you. Because if you weren't such brats and people didn't cower in you presence they would never go out with you guys. But don't worry no little girl could scare me after everything I have been through. I won't pretend to be your friend because I will never be your friend." I said.

"Harsh, too bad we are popular and you like we said…charity." Tess said.

"Popular…sure you don't just scare everyone so much." I said.

"A little intimidation is good." Tori said.

"Yeah but it isn't intimidation it is that they are afraid you will throw a fit and scream…like little babies." I said.

"Whatever loser," Tess said. Josh honked the horn telling us it was time to go. I had changed into jeans and a sweater on the plane.

I ran outside when the twins went to grab their purses and sat shotgun to Josh.

"So thanks for telling your family about me." I said some what venomously.

"I told them everything about you." Josh said.

"Yeah right," I said but then the twins came in and slammed the doors. I don't know why I as mad at Josh but I was mad. More than mad and it wasn't at him. Josh looked confused but once the twins entered the car he understood.

"So Joshy when are you going to get back together with Ivy? I miss the way you two were kissing any chance you had." Tori said with fake sweetness. This made me burn with anger. I felt my face turning red and I felt Josh's discomfort.

"Yeah like the way you two were I _all _overeach other _all _the time. Oh and how you would secretly whisper things in her ears in a loving way and she would giggle." Tess said.

"It was so romantic. Even how you acted like mom and dad and held hands everywhere like you were married." Tori said. Josh put his hand on my knee for comfort but I shook it off shooting him a glare.

"Oh and don't forget how when they kissed it was intense and they almost fell over each time. You could feel the intensity in the room. It made you want to love everyone. You loved her Josh you really did. You could tell by the way you kissed her. Why would you ever dump her for this ugly poor peace of charity trash?" Tess said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Josh said.

"Why don't you dump that piece of shit?" Tori said.

"Don't use that language in my car Tori. So help me I will tell mom and she won't be happy. Lynn has graduated from college and he still isn't allowed to swear so if you think you can get away with it you are sadly mistaken so shut up and be quiet because I don't feel like listening to your annoying voice ever again." Josh blew up.

"Did you remember to take your pills? Ivy always had them ready each morning with a cute love note set aside." Tess said.

Luckily we had pulled into the brunch place or Josh would have blown up. I knew he took his pills. I watched him take them on the plane. The twins got out of the car and strutted into the restaurant.

"Reed I don't know what they told you but they are lying. About all of it, I never did any of those things with Ivy. Yeah we kissed but they are trying to run you away." Josh said.

"We will talk about it later." I said angrily.

We got out of the car and Josh grabbed my hand. I shook mine away and he looked down at me sadly.

When we walked into the restaurant I grabbed his hand for support because his sisters were right there, if I hadn't I would have gone over there and slapped them. His parents had reserved a room. Lynn and who I assumed was Gia were sitting at one end of the table, Tess and Tori next to them and then Josh's parents on the other side. The only empty seats were next to Tess. I sat down next to her and Josh next to me.

"So darling how have you been. Josh has told us absolutely everything about you. He is crazy about you. I knew that other girl was sweet but not right for him." Josh's father asked.

"I am fine and you?" I asked to be polite.

"Very well thank you. How is your brother doing at Penn State?" He asked. Wow Josh really had told them about me.

"Um he is doing well. He is on a big break right now and is visiting Easton actually. One of our friends is dating him now." I said.

"So you must be, well how do I put it, stressed." Mrs. Hollis asked.

"From what?" I asked

"Well that good kid Thomas being alive. That shocked us. Plus the boat incident and well everything that has happened with those crazy sisters recently. Oh and that crazy AO person." She answered.

Josh honestly told them everything about me. Those little liars.

"Well I am stressed and confused but since Ariana saved my life things have been different. She admitted to really going insane and stuff. Sabine I just had a very awful nightmare about so I am not sure and as for Thomas well you know he will stir up drama. But I am honestly over him and well he needs to move on in his life because I have and it really worked for me." I said smiling at Josh. I gave him an apologetic looked and he returned an understanding one.

"That's wonderful." Mr. Hollis said.

The rest of our meal consisted of small talk and things about school and prom and just random conversations. It was only me and Josh for the car ride home because Tess and Tori went home with their parents.

"I really am sorry about my sisters. They like to make up lies and they liked Ivy better but not much. They treated her like crap too. I forgot to say that earlier." Josh said.

"I am sorry I listened to them. I feel like an idiot." I said. He smiled at me.

"Well I guess you owe me," He said.

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"You kind of flipped out on me for the whole not telling them about you thing." Josh said.

"Well how do I make it up to you?" I asked.

"It involves paint and walls." Josh said smiling.

"A paint war we shall have. Just tell me when and where." I said.

"Oh and I will absolutely not tell you when. Oh yeah one more thing. You have to let me pay for everything for you for the rest of this school year." Josh said.

"Fine," I said and we pulled into his house. Lynn and Gia were home but the twins were still out with their parents. They were grocery shopping. Josh told me they would be gone for a while because then they were picking up their boyfriends. When we walked in Lynn shook my hand.

"I am Lynn and this is my beautiful girlfriend Gia." Lynn said pointing at the girl standing next to him.

"I can wee why Josh loves you." Lynn said and then went to help Josh with something in the garage.

"So are the twins giving you a hard time?" Gia asked.

"Yeah they are trying to push me to the edge." I said.

"They are good at it. Don't listen to them though. Ignore them it isn't worth it. They did the same thing to me. Eventually they will warm up to you." Gia said.

"I hope so anyway." I said. She laughed Gia was a cool person. She was drop dead gorgeous too. It was a good thing most of Josh's family was nice. I don't know what I would have done if they weren't.

**So Tess and Tori…how about them?**

**Don't worry Reed will be there to save the day at some point. I think I will do at least one and a half more chapters in New York maybe even more.**

**So Reed will come to the rescue of one of the girls which one should it be?**

**I don't have any other questions as of now except maybe one.**

**I said the story would have a sad ending, what do you think it is and why?**

**Review please. The more reviews I get the faster I update. The less I get the slower I update…**


	30. Good things come to those who WAIT!

**Disclaimer: Kate owns Private…Kate Brian that is!**

After talking to Gia for about fifteen minutes she excused herself to find Lynn and I went to find Josh. I went up to the third floor of his mansion of a house and entered his bedroom. He wasn't in there but he left out an old pair of jeans and a plain t shirt out for me. I changed into them very confused. I left his bedroom and went to the next one that I saw…it was the bathroom. Thankfully he wasn't in there. I would have been so embarrassed. The next room I entered seemed to be a home theater. Josh wasn't in there either. Then I went across the hall to find a familiar spare bedroom for Josh's sister. Then it came back to me from when Noelle and I broke in. I went to the other side and opened up the final door. I looked in the back corner and there was another door that I knew led to Josh's bedroom.

I walked towards the center of the room recognizing Josh's art studio and all his beautiful paintings of Easton, New York, and me. I heard the door close behind me and out of no where paint flew and hit me in the middle of my shirt. That explained the clothes.

I saw a bucket of paint and a brush next to where I was standing. I just noticed now the cover on the floor and the paintings.

"Well miss Brennan I told you I wouldn't tell you when." Josh said with a devilish grin on his face.

"Well Mr. Hollis, I didn't say I would play nice." I said with a smirk on my face. Then I splattered him with paint and ran over to him stealing his paintbrush.

He ran over to me and stole his paintbrush back by pouring some paint over my head. Then I splattered paint in his face and on his jeans. We must have been at the paint war for an hour because we heard his front door open and close while taking a short break.

"My parents must be home with my sister's and their boyfriends." Josh said.

"Well then let's get cleaned up." I said. We put all of his paint away and he ran down a floor to use his brother's bathroom to shower while I used his.

I took a look at myself in his mirror. I had a head full of green paint and there were splotches of yellow, orange, and blue on my face. My clothes were full of pink, purple, red, and green. It was better than the paint war before. I shredded my clothes and jumped in the shower. It took twenty minute alone to get the paint out of my hair. It took another ten to get it off of my arms and face. After that I took another five minuets to soak up the water. When I got out of the shower I ran into Josh's room with a towel on.

On my bed I found a pair of skinny jeans with a blue t-shirt that had black leopard print on it. Josh had picked out my outfit and even put out a cute black zip up hoody and black ugg boots. I threw on the jeans and t-shirt with the sweatshirt and then dried my hair curling it slightly so it had heavy waves.

I was about to run downstairs when I heard Josh coming up.

"Hey sorry it took me so long but it took like twenty minutes to get the paint out of my hair." I said.

"Don't worry about it but the thing is it wasn't my parents at the door it was Lynn and Gia. My parents just called saying we are supposed to meet them out for dinner at this fancy restaurant in town in like an hour. Did you bring a dress?" He asked.

"No sorry I thought it was just going to be a comforting weekend at your house." I said.

"Yeah don't worry I need to change into a tux quick but bring it up with Tess and Tori. Home cooked meals aren't good enough for there boyfriend. While we are out I know it is going to kill you but we should pick up three or four dresses." Josh said.

"Ok let me grab my shoes and can you delay dinner for like an hour?" I asked.

"Yeah let me make a call." Josh said.

He walked a few feet down the hall before opening his phone.

"Mom," Josh said I heard a small sound coming from his phone.

"Yeah can it wait like an extra hour?" He asked.

"We need to shop a little." He said.

After that I went into his room and grabbed my shoes and my phone. I texted Thomas really quickly. He could have warned me about the evil sisters. He was going to tell me but stopped himself.

**Why didn't you tell me bout the evil sister's? **I texted quickly.

**Oh didn't Joshy warn u? ** He replied.

**Yeah but I did think he was being a normal brother thanks for the warning tho cuz u new. They hate me but I got to go. Their high maintenance bf's must go out to eat so I need to shop. I will deal with you later. **I replied.

**Good to no you got there ok. ** Thomas replied. He really could have warned me.

I walked down the stairs and Josh was at the door.

"Let's go," He said smiling.

"So how'd it go with your mom?" I asked.

"Well she is delaying an hour and a half more by taking the long way home with lot's of traffic. She said they were complaining a ton so she found it humorous." Josh said. He smiled at me and we pulled out of his driveway.

The mall was about five minutes away Josh told me and he kept his hand on my knee the whole ride there. It sent tingles through my boy keeping me warm.

When we arrived at the mall Josh led me in, in a rush.

"We have to hurry," He said. We went to the first store we saw that had dresses. I picked a disco love strapless cocktail dress by Aiden Mattox.

It was blue and had a bow around the waist and it hit above my knees. I really liked it and got a thumbs up from Josh. We ran over and picked out a pair of semi high heeled silver shoes that matched.

The next dress I got was chic wonder ruched cocktail dress by Faviana.

It was red and also hit above the knees. It had straps and was pretty tight. We ran back over to the shoes and picked out a pair of red pumps that were pretty high heeled.

"Well we have two dresses and two pairs of shoes. We have about a half hour to forty five minutes left so what do you want to do, one or two more dresses?" Josh asked.

"However many I need." I said.

"Okay we will aim for two. I like the ones you have picked so far by the way." Josh said.

"Thanks," I said while blushing.

We hurried quickly back to the dresses where I picked out was pale blue dress with black print on it. It was a Jovani dress with a sweetheart neck line and a sash under the bust line. We went to pick out a pair o shoes and found simple black stiletto heels.

We had enough time for one more dress. We hurried back to the dresses where I found another gorgeous dress. It was a sleeveless purple dress that was skin tight and it had a bow at the waist. We found a pair of silver stilettos to match it. The heels I had picked out for theses worked for my first dress to so we put those heels back.

"Done," Josh and I said at the same time.

"So I shall go pay and don't argue because it was part of the deal." Josh said. I nodded and laughed.

We went up to the counter together and paid for the dresses and shoes.

"Ok so which one are you going to change into? Josh asked.

"Well how about the first one I bought." I said.

"Works for me go change in the car." He said. He gave me the keys and I rant to the car.

I slipped into the dress I had bought and put the shoes on. It looked really good. The stilettos were better than the other shoes by far.

Soon after I finished changing Josh was headed towards the car with a small gift bag in his hand.

"For you," He said as he entered the car. I opened the bag and found a jewelry box. Inside was a diamond necklace.

"I love it. I love you." I said. Josh put the necklace on and it went beautifully with the dress.

"So now off to dinner." Josh said.

"Yes off to dinner we are." I said.

"So sorry about the short notice for dresses, I think Lynn took Gia out and that is why we heard them come in." Josh said.

"No I am sorry for not thinking to bring any. I should have just thought to just in case." I said. Josh smiled at me and put his hand on my knee again. Everything felt right.

In no time we were at the place we were going to eat. Josh wasn't kidding. It was very fancy there. When we entered we were escorted to a private room where The Hollis's were sitting. Lynn and Gia still weren't there which made me feel better and not late. Tess had her hair curled even more than usual and Tori's hair was completely straightened. Tess had a white dress on that had colorful spots on it and Tori had on a pink dress with gold sparkles on it. Both dresses hit above the girls knees. They looked very nice.

Mrs. Hollis had on a long black gown with a white top. It was a good thing we went and bought dresses. We took our seats and shortly after Gia walked in with Lynn. She was wearing a sparkly silver dress that hit above her knees.

Once they sat down Mr. Hollis suggested introducing ourselves.

"Hello I am Brandon." I brown haired brown eyed boy said sitting next to Tess. He was very nice looking for a fourteen year old. No match for the Hollis boys on any circumstances though.

"Hello I am Chad." A boy with straight dirty blonde hair that looked golden, and green eyes said. He was sitting next to Tori.

"Hi Brandon and Chad, I am Reed." I said politely. I could feel their eyes staring at me. I hoped I didn't have anything in my teeth or something.

"Hi I am Josh, Tess and Tori's brother." Josh said. The boys looked at him and smiled. I think they admired him in a way.

"I am Gia." She said. They boys stared at her too.

"I am Lynn, their other brother." Lynn said.

"Well like now that we know each other let's stop talking about them and start talking about us." Tess said.

"Well I think I would like to learn about Reed and Gia." Brandon said.

"What is there to know about them? Reed is poor and ugly. You should have seen Josh's ex. She was hot. Gia is Gia." Tess said.

"Tess," Her mother said in a warning tone.

"Well it's true she is ugly." Tori said. I took a deep breath and glanced at Gia. She had an understanding look on her face.

The dinner seemed to drag on with Tess and Tori talking about how awesome they were and how not awesome I was. I think even their boyfriends looked annoyed.

The car ride home was almost silent. Josh broke the silence.

"Well, I am so sorry about my sisters." Josh said.

"I'll forgive you," I said.

"Well I really do love you Reed. I don't want my family to screw it up." Josh said.

"Your family couldn't screw it up if they tried. I love you and nothing will change that. Not your sisters. Not Thomas. Not anyone." I said.

We pulled into Josh's driveway and t was pretty late so everyone else had gone to bed already. Or at least they were on their own floors. Josh walked me up to his room.

"Reed I really love you." Josh said.

"I love you too Josh." I said. He pulled me in to kiss him. Soon we had fallen onto the bed and he pulled me down on top of him.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his tie. And he started to unzip my dress.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked. I nodded. Ad he pulled me down again ad finished unzipping my dress and he pulled it off as I pulled off his shirt.

That night felt so right. I had finally done it with Josh and it felt right. Better than with Thomas by far.

I woke up in the morning under the sheets with Josh's arms wrapped around me. I turned to look at him and he was awake.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," He said smiling at me. He kissed me gently on the lips before sitting up.

"We are having breakfast at home. I think my mom said it was at like 9 and it is 8:30 now. Do you want to get ready?" Josh asked me.

"Sure," I said. I pressed my lips against his for one last kiss first. I got up and quickly put on some underwear and a long t-shirt. Then I looked for an outfit to wear. I threw on my favorite pair of flare jeans with a pink t-shirt that had some butterflies on it. When I turned around Josh was already in jeans and a t-shirt with paint near the collar.

"Let's go downstairs." I said.

Josh took my arm and led me down the stairs. We went into his living room where Tess and Tori were watching television with Brandon and Chad. Tess and Brandon were sitting on one couch and Chad and Tori on another. There was one loveseat left and Josh and I went over to sit down. I leaned towards him a little bit and he put his arm over my shoulder.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked friendly.

"Why do you care poor girl?" Tess said.

"I was just wondering." I said. They didn't even answer me before it was time for breakfast.

At the Hollis's huge table there was every type of breakfast food imaginable set up. It was the most delicious breakfast I had ever had. I kept seeing Brandon try to whisper something in Tess's ear and she kept giggling but Tori looked uncomfortable sitting next to Brandon and Chad. In my opinion Tori was just a little nicer.

"That breakfast was delicious." I said to Mrs. Hollis. I saw Tess sneaking upstairs with Brandon.

"I am going to try and make peace with your sisters." I said. He nodded and went to talk to Chad and led him to their garage to do something boys do. I went over to Tori.

"Hey I know you don't like me but why did you look so uncomfortable next to Brandon?" I asked. I saw a tear escape from her eye.

"Tess is all braggy about thin she has done at school but I know she hasn't done and is afraid to do and well I know Brandon pushes her. She isn't ready. I don't know but I feel like he will do things with her then say things to the school. Plus he doesn't even like her. He hits on me all the time and I know he knows the difference between us. I don't even know where she is now." Tori said sounding worried and upset.

"Oh my god, Tori stay here." I said and then I ran up the stairs. I heard voices on the floor above Josh's.

I took the stairs two at a time. Then the voices became clearer.

"Baby come on." It sounded like Brandon.

"Get off I am not ready," Tess said. Then I heard her scream and ran into the room with all the noises. I saw Brandon on top of Tess with her shirt off and her pants unzipped. Tess looked so scared.

"Hey get off her!" I screamed. Brandon looked up viciously.

"Make me.'' Brandon said. Then for the heck of it he pulled her bra off. He was restraining her and she couldn't move. And he started to kiss her and she moved her head trying to avoid him. I went over there and pulled him off with all my might. He finally came off and fell to the floor. Tess scurried over to get her shirt and bra.

"If someone isn't ready they aren't ready you pig. You are the most disgusting guy I have ever met and if you don't get out of this house in one minute I will have to escort you out and I will actually get help so I suggest get you stuff and get your ass out. You don't deserve someone as good as her. Good things come to those who wait so leave you pig and don't let me ever see your face again." I said with more venom then ever. As Brandon stomped out of the room with his bags in hand I heard Tess sobbing.

"I am so sorry Reed. I treated you like crap and you still came and helped me." Tess said.

"It's ok. Are you ok?" I asked.

"I am now. I feel like an idiot and a jerk I didn't treat you right. I am so sorry Reed." Tess said.

"Well I am happy to help. Guys like that are jerks." I said.

"I am sorry about saying you were ugly and all those things. You are really pretty actually and well Josh loves you about ten times more than that other Ivy girl. You can tell by the way he looks at you. We were just jealous. We haven't gotten to spend time with Josh since he went to that school and made friends. I just thought that if we were jerks that no one would want to come and we could have him to ourselves." Tess said. Only a second later did Tori enter the room.

"Why is Brandon leaving?" Tori asked. Tess explained to her what happened. Then they both came over and gave me a big hug. I had a feeling things were going to be a whole lot better now that Tess and Tori accepted me.

**Well now you see why the twins were evil. **

**Do you feel bad for Tori? I know I do.**

**Do you think Josh will be happy they are now friends?**

**I decided one more chapter in New York then they will fly home. I think I will do two chapters of school and stuff then the final two or three chapters at the prom. Then I will do a story for scandal. **

**Should I base it off of this story or the real suspicion??? **


	31. Thomas

**Disclaimer: Kate owns Private not me.**

**I don't know if I will be able to post the rest f the chapters for this story before Suspicion comes out…I will finish typing it but I might not be able to post all the chapters but I will try so they will be coming faster than usual…if you review even faster than that!**

After I left the room Tess and Tori said they wanted to talk for a while. As I walked down the stairs I heard Josh's voice and it sounded angry. Chad and Lynn were still out in the garage. When I got down the stairs Josh was facing the other way with my phone I his hands. He couldn't see me. I decided to hide behind the wall to the kitchen anyway.

"Why are you calling here?" I heard Josh yell.

"That doesn't explain how you answered the phone." Josh said.

"I don't care if she texted you." He said. It was Thomas.

"I love her and she loves me. She chose me and why can't you accept it?" Josh asked his voice cracking.

"Well get over it." Josh said.

"Thomas you left and she was hurt and I know it wasn't your fault. Even you thought you were dead but seriously, she did eventually get over you. You need to get over her. I love her Thomas." Josh said his voice cracking again.

"No you listen you always got the girl. We have been friends since we were little and regardless my feelings you always took the girl. This time she is mine. You can't always get what you want. You need to understand. It is my turn. Reed is mine." Josh said before hanging up the phone.

"Josh are you ok?" I asked.

I saw a tear in his eye. He quickly wiped it away and came to give me a hug.

"Reed, did you hear that?" He asked shyly. I nodded staying silent.

"Did you text him, leading him on." Josh asked. I pulled him up the stairs and into his room. This was a private matter.

"I did text. Only to ask why he didn't warn me about your sisters. It was a friendly gesture. You can check my phone." I said.

"No I believe you." Josh said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well I came in the house to ask why Brandon had left even thought Chad had told me he probably wasn't welcome anymore and that I probably didn't want to know. It apparently was all Brandon who was into the fancy stuff." Josh said.

"Well let's just say it's a good thing he is already gone." I said.

"What?" Josh said angrily.

"I'll explain later." I said.

"Well anyway I came in to find you and I had seen Tori run upstairs and you weren't their. I was about to come and look for you to make sure the twins hadn't like tied you up somewhere or something when I heard your phone ring. When I answered I hadn't said anything before Thomas said, 'Reed I love you.' I asked him what did you just say. He answered, 'Oh Joshy how goes it?' I asked why are you calling her." Josh said.

"That is when I walked in." I said.

"Well then he said, 'Oh I was just checking in to see how Reed was doing. She left me a text.' I said that it didn't explain how he answered the phone. He lied and said in the text you led him on. He kept saying how he loved you. Then he said it wasn't fair that I got you because we all thought he was dead. I explained that I understood but you did get over him and he needed to get over you but he didn't want to hear that. He said that you were his first. That I stole you from him. I said that wasn't fair because he knew that night that I had liked you too. He knew that I had fallen for you the moment I saw you. The problem was he had too but he had gotten other girls over me because he was Thomas. I told him not this time. You chose me. I hate to be protective but if I weren't he would try and win you back. He is never going to stop Reed." Josh said.

"Josh I didn't know you had felt that way. I mean about my first day." I said. He blushed.

"Yeah I did I mean Reed you are amazing." He said.

"Are you really worried?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded as another tear fell from his eye.

"You think you of all people have to worry about me picking someone over you. That could never happen. I love you so much and I feel like we are forever. No one is competition for you. You are my heart. You are my life." I said.

I walked over to where Josh was standing now and kissed him gently on the lips.

"So what happened with Brandon?" Josh asked.

"You may want to sit," I suggested. Josh sat down on the bed and I took my place next to him.

"Well Tess disappeared after breakfast and Tori was sitting on the couch worried. She had said to me that she was worried. Tess apparently made a big deal at school about things she says she has done but she really hasn't. She told me Tess had gone upstairs practically being dragged by Brandon. When I started taking the stairs two at a time passing your floor and going to theirs I heard a scream. I ran into Tess's bedroom where I found her with her shirt off and her pants unzipped. Brandon was trying to get her to do things she wasn't ready for. I started to yell at him and he decided to rip her bra off. I literally had to pull him off of her and shove him to the ground. I told him if he didn't leave I would get you and Lynn. He ran out of the room to get his stuff. Then Tori came in and knew what was up. While Brandon was being yelled at she scurried to get her clothes on. They both told me they were sorry about how things have been going down between us. I know why they are jerks to your friends. They feel like they have lost you and stuff. Like when you bring people home they ignore you and things like that and well if they were nasty we would leave and they would have you to themselves." I said.

I could tell Josh was furious. His face was getting red and his hands were shaking. I grabbed his hands and put them in my own. They started to shake less and he was calming down. I released his hand and pulled him in for a hug. As I felt him simmer down I let him go.

"That…that…that…slime ball disgusting pig." Josh snarled through his teeth.

"Your sister is ok and she is talking to Tori." I said. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes.

"That bastard hurt my sister." He said. He was getting upset again and I could see the tears forming.

"I know and we will never see his sorry face ever again. I took care of it Josh." I said before I hugged him again. I tilted his face towards mine and kissed him once more.

"I wish I could have taken care of him." Josh said angrily.

"Well there is no need to worry. Promise you won't go and like hunt him down and kill him?" I asked jokingly. He laughed a little.

"I promise," He said pretending to give in.

I love the way he smiled at me and how I could easily comfort him. The only thing was I already bought four dresses and I only wore one and we have two more days.

"So what are we doing for lunch?" I asked.

"I told my mom we should still go out so we can put our dresses to use." Josh said.

"Cool," I said.

"So if you would like to get ready I think we are going somewhere for lunch. It is a nice place even if it is just for lunch." Josh said.

"Ok are you going to get ready?" I asked.

"Not yet, it doesn't take guys an hour." He joked before walking out of the room. I was about to head to the bathroom when I saw Gia coming up the stairs. I had a great idea but maybe for dinner instead.

"Gia," I called.

She turned to me and smiled.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well Tess has had a tough day and I was thinking maybe after lunch we could take them out and buy them a dress or something to wear to dinner and we could all get ready together." I said.

"That sounds fun. I will tell them now we have like a surprise and to tell them to dress nice for lunch." Gia said.

"Perfect," I said. I walked back in my room and my phone rang. Without looking at caller id I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Reed thank god it's you," I heard Thomas say.

"What do you want?" I asked sounding meaner than I intended.

"Well Reed I called you earlier and Josh answered." He said.

"I know he told me. Seriously Thomas I love Josh now. Why can't you accept that and move on? Let's just be friends. That's what I have been trying to do and you are making it really hard for me. If you can't stop with this whole I love you thin then we can't even be friends." I said and hung up the phone.

Everything had just gotten so good with josh's family. I couldn't let Thomas ruin that now. I went to my drawer to find some cash and put it in the purse that I got from Suzel. I took about two hundred dollars. It was the last of the money I had from when I was president at Billings. It should be enough to cover one of the girls' dresses. If not I could always put it on the Billings tab.

I decided I should get ready. I went to the bathroom and put some make up on. A subtle color of eye shadow then a subtle lipstick color to go with it. I decided to wear my pale blue Jovani dress that had black print with a sweet heart neckline and a black sash. After I put my dress on and my make up was done I went back into the bathroom and plugged my curling iron in.

When I was finished with my hair I had nice big curls that bounced with every step. I checked my watch and I was supposed to meet Josh downstairs in fifteen minutes so I grabbed my black stilettos and ran down the stairs. Well as fast as I could in four inch stiletto heels.

When I got downstairs Josh was waiting with a simple suit on.

"Hey tomorrow we are only going out for dinner but my mom said it would be fun to meet some of our friends from school so she is letting us have a party. You should start texting people to ask them." Josh said

"Really that sounds so fun!" I said.

"Yeah so I hear you and Gia are planning a surprise for Tess and Tori." Josh said.

"Yeah we are going to buy them dresses after lunch. It was going to be for dinner but it would be better for the party." I said.

"Yeah well everyone else left just a second ago so shall we go?" Josh asked.

"We shall," I said smiling. He led me out to his car.

The car ride to the restaurant was very short. The food was delicious and the wait wasn't long. I had asked Josh if we could have his car and Gia would drive so we could take the girls. The car ride to the mall was about fifteen minutes and we just left the restaurant. Josh told us that we needed to be home at like 6 to go to dinner. We told the girls to bring a change of clothes and Gia and I did too. We were all just wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Where are you taking us?" Tess asked.

"The mall," I said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Well we are buying each of you a dress to wear to the party tomorrow night. Did you guys invite your friends yet?" Gia asked.

"Seriously, Ohmigod thank you!" Tess and Tori said simultaneously.

"Yeah most of them can come." Tess said.

"Oh shoot I forgot. I know Josh texted some." I said. I whipped out my phone and invited the Billings girls. Then I texted Josh:

**Hey almost at the mall…who did you invite?**

He responded:

**Most of Ketlar plus Dash.**

I texted back:

**Thomas?**

He replied:

**No couldn't get a hold of him…working on it. I understand he is your friend. He I mine too.**

I texted him back:

**K see you in a bit!**

When I was done we were already at the mall.

"Ok so like where are we going to go first?"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Um let's just go to the first dress store." Tori said pointing at a store. I checked my purse just to double check I had tho money and I saw six hundred more dollars than I had with a note wrapped around it.

_Reed,_

_My mom said we were doing breakfast and dinner tomorrow at nice places so use my money for my sisters and get yourself a new dress._

_Love Josh_

So I needed to buy a dress too.

"Don't worry Reed I am getting one too. Who should we start with though? One at a time" Gia said.

"Um Tori," Tess said.

We all agreed.

Tori tried on a sultry night's cocktail dress by Alexia Admor. It was yellow and had thick straps. It went loose around her body but was tight around the legs. It hut mid thigh above her knee. It was ruffled near the top and a little bit all the way down in the center. It was gorgeous on her. It really complimented her lovely long straight hair. Her hair reached down to her hips. It was gorgeous.

"Wow you rock that dress." I said.

"Yeah totally," Gia said.

"Tor Chad will love that dress," Tess said. I could see by the look on her face a hint of jealousy because she had a boyfriend and Tess didn't.

"Ok I want this one. You next Tess!" Tori said Changing back into her jeans and t-shirt. She carried the dress out into the big changing are that we had.

Tess tried on a turquoise voluminous strapless dress with a rose adornment. It was tighter on the top and poofy on the bottom. It was ruffled and had a rose in the middle of it. It went really well with her long curly hair. Her hair went to her stomach. If you straightened it, it would probably be the same length as Tori's.

"You look awesome Tess." I said.

"You think, I really like this dress." She said.

"You totally rock it." I said.

"How do you guys want to do your hair." Gia asked.

"Well I want mine straightened and put up in a swirly bun with hair falling down the sides framing my face. I want that part curled." Tess said.

"That will go awesome with that dress." Gia said.

"I want my hair in a ponytail, but you know how they make it with the hair wrapped around where the hair band would go. I want it like that and the ponytail part to be pin straight." Tori said.

"That will look awesome too." I said.

"Reed it's your turn." Gia said. I nodded and headed into the changing room.

I had a making a spectacle cocktail dress by Scala. It was a teal dress that was loose everywhere except the top. The top was sparkly and the dress got slightly darker as it went down. It hit above my knees. It went great with my skin one and hair color.

"Reed you look beautiful in that dress." Gia said. For my own amusement I twirled around once.

"I really like that dress on you." Tori said.

"Yeah me too." Tess added.

"Well I am going to get this one which means, Gia your up." I said smiling. I changed back into my regular clothes as Gia entered the changing room. I took my dress out of it.

Gia had on a strapless taffeta bejeweled evening dress by BG Haute. It was ivory colored and hit above her knees. It was beaded near the top and below the beads there was a bow hat tied in the back. It was looser as it went down. It radiated her skin tone and her beautiful brown hair. She looked truly gorgeous. Not that she hadn't always.

"You look absolutely stunning." I said.

"I agree," Tess and Tori said at the same time. We all laughed.

"So let's go pick out shoes and pay so we can go home." I said.

Tori picked out a pair of black pumps. Tess picked out silver stilettos. I didn't buy any because I had the ones from the purple dress I got that would match just fine. Gia picked out a pair of black high heels that were strappy but once your foot slipped in it was one were you had like ribbons to tie up your leg. We went to check out. I paid for Tori and Gia paid for Tess. I only used five of the six hundred Josh gave me.

As we were walking out of the mall we were rounding a corner when some one grabbed me and covered my mouth my bags dropped and since I was slightly behind the others they only saw my bags drop. They didn't see where I went.

I was kicking my legs and I couldn't see who had me. When they set me down I turned around to see Thomas standing before me.

"What the heck Thomas?" I said.

"Reed I couldn't leave things how they were on the phone." Thomas said.

"Yea you can now why are you here?" I asked.

"I needed to see you Reed." Thomas said.

"Thomas we are strictly friends. I love Josh. Accept it." I said.

I tried walking away but Thomas grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards him. He grabbed my other arm and held me so I couldn't escape. I was about three inches from his body.

"Thomas let go of me." I said.

"Reed listen to me," Thomas was saying.

"Thomas no!" I yelled. That's when I saw Tess round a corner.

"Hey what are you doing here Thomas? And hey what are you doing with Reed?" Tess asked first sound sweet then confused and sort of angry.

Thomas loosened his grip and I escaped. I walked a few steps away.

"Um we know each other from school." Thomas said.

"Oh I assume you are here for the party tomorrow. You can totally stay with us." Tess said.

Josh had told his whole family about how Thomas came back. He didn't however tell them how it got us into a fight.

"Oh yeah the party," Thomas said looking at me. He had no idea what we were talking about. He couldn't exactly tell his best friend's younger sister that he came to see his best friend's girlfriend to try and win her back now could he?

"Well we were just buying dresses for it. You should totally come home with us now." Tess said texting on her phone to tell Gia and Tori she found me.

Thomas walked out of the mall with us after meeting Gia. He kept trying to grab my hand because we were walking slightly behind the rest of them. At first I was just slapping it away but eventually I stomped on his foot. Unfortunately for him I forgot to bring a change of shoes and was still in my other stilettos.

"Ow," He said loudly.

"Woops, clumsy me." I said not even pretending to sound sorry.

The car ride home was not much better because Thomas offered to drive so Gia sat in the back with twin talking about random things and Thomas kept putting his hand on my knee.

"What don't you understand about no?" I whispered.

"Sorry," He said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know Josh will be pissed." I said.

"Yes and I am sorry. Can we please be friends?" Thomas asked.

"Will you stop trying to hit on me and win me back?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then yes," I said.

"Josh doesn't have to know how you tried to win me back and stuff. I am going to tell him about the little kidnapping. I will tell him it was just to clarify the friends thing. You owe me." I said.

"Whatever because we are here and it is 5:00 so we have to get ready for dinner." Thomas said.

When I walked in the house Josh was watching television with Chad and Lynn.

I walked over to Josh and pulled his arm up giving him a warning glance. As I pulled him up and he turned around I saw his face burn with anger but only for a moment as Thomas stepped forward.

"Thomas," Josh said. It got Lynn to turn around and give Thomas a man hug or whatever.

"Hi I am Chad. I am Tori's boyfriend." Chad said.

"Thomas, Josh's dead but alive friend." Thomas said.

"Well now that we all know each other I think it is time to get ready for dinner." I said pulling Gia up to my room as Josh stared at me angrily for leaving him with Thomas. The twins skipped to their rooms and I shut my door so no on would hear,

"Reed I am going to be flat out. I know Thomas was putting his hands on your knee. I won't tell Josh you are cheating as long as you do. I really did like you but you aren't who I thought you were." Gia said before almost walking out.

"Gia you have it wrong. I purposely stepped on his foot at the mall. I slapped his hand away from me. Believe me when I say I love Josh. I loved Thomas. Loved as in the past, he was my boyfriend when I first went to Easton. I hadn't met Josh yet when I walked into Thomas on the quad. When we thought he died I was heartbroken but Josh mended my heart. I felt more for him than I ever did for Thomas. Then things went bad with Josh but we fixed them. Thomas came back. He wasn't dead and I didn't know what to do. I mean I did love him. He was my first love and it got Josh and me into a fight because Thomas wanted me too. My brain was telling me Thomas but my heart said Josh. I chose Josh and Thomas didn't get over it. Trust me; Josh knows that Thomas loves me. I am trying to work it out because I would like to be friends with Thomas but I don't know if I can if he is always trying to break me and Josh apart. I think he will come around though. Just please believe me when I say I am over Thomas and I have been for a while." I said with complete sincerity in my eyes.

Gia really looked me in the eyes and found I was telling the truth.

"Reed I am sorry I jumped to conclusions. Forget what I said. So you and Pearson huh?" Gia asked.

"Yeah it was special but the breakup was coming. He didn't always treat me right." I said.

"Well it is Thomas but he looks like he has changed." Gia said.

"I think he has. It is a twisted story. It is almost as messed up as my life since Easton." I joked.

"Well let's get ready and have a spectacular dinner." Gia said leaving my room.

I went quickly to the bathroom to apply make up and re curl my hair just a little bit. I put on my red chic wonder ruched cocktail dress by Faviana. I grabbed my red pumps had a red base and a black heel. I took one glance in the mirror. I looked good.

I walked down the stairs to find Lynn, Chad, Thomas, and Josh all sitting watching television in their suits. Thomas had brought his own and had a tux for the party.

"Reed you look nice" Thomas said.

Josh walked over to me and grabbed my arm to sit next to him.

"You look hot." He said.

"I know," I joked.

"So I think I am giving you and Thomas a ride and Lynn is taking my sisters and Gia. My mom and Dad are already there. Let's go." Josh said.

I took his arm in mine and he led me out to the car. Thomas gave me passenger seat and Josh was driving.

"Why are you here Thomas?" Josh asked when we were out of the driveway.

"Why wasn't I invited to your party?" Thomas asked.

"You were I couldn't get a hold of you." Josh said.

"I needed to work things out. They are worked out. I understand Reed and I are just friends I get it. Can we please just go back to being friends?" Thomas asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Fine but no funny business." Josh said.

"So what are you going to do to get into prom? Everyone is going to recognize you." I said.

"I think I will get green or brown eye contacts and stile my hair a little different. I can tell them a different name. No one will know. Noelle already paid for me to get back into school. My name will be Palmer Thompson though." Thomas said.

"Nice P.T. instead of T.P." I said.

"Yeah real original," Josh joked.

We pulled into our restaurant. It was a French place. The Hollis's had a private room set up. Once Lynn arrived with Gia and the girls we ate our dinners. It was delicious. I had some sort of shrimp pasta in a French sauce. Whatever it was it was delicious. The drive back home was quiet. I think Thomas fell asleep and Josh still kept his hand on my knee. I looked over at him and smiled.

When we got back to Josh's house we woke Thomas up by laying him down out of the car and getting a bucket of water. It was mean but it was fun.

"I am so going to get you back Brennan…Hollis." Thomas joked.

"Whatever Pearson," We said at the same time.

Thomas stayed in Tess's spare room which was on Josh's floor. That night Josh kept his arm around me as we slept. I was as comfortable as ever. I was as excited as ever because Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, Ariana, Astrid, Constance, London, and Vienna were all coming tomorrow. I was going o get to see them all. I didn't know how we were going to tell them all about Thomas though. I hope Noelle warned most of the other girls.

**Well I am determined to finish this story so here is 4,600 something words and 12 pages for you! It is like midnight and I have to start the next chapter so review fast!!! **


	32. The Party

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns private…not me.**

**I was having difficulties putting the last chapter up so sorry if this chapter is coming late. It is Saturday hopefully this one will com tonight. Sorry if the story seems rushed but I need to get it finished before Tuesday. So sorry: (**

I woke up early in the morning and Josh was already awake stroking my hair.

"I am going to shower." I said.

Josh nodded and got out of the bed the same time I did.

I took a ten minute shower letting the warm water inhale me. It felt really nice. I dried my hair and didn't worry about straightening it yet. When I went back into my room Josh was there picking out his outfit. On the bed was a pair of jeans and a blue sweater.

"It is brunch we are going out for and it isn't until like 11:00 and it is 8:00 so just wear that for now." Josh said slipping past me to take a shower. I got changed into my clothes Josh laid out for me.

I checked my phone for any messages. Just ones from Noelle saying they would all be here at like 3:00 so we should be home around then. The party was at like 5:00 so we had plenty of time to get ready and stuff.

About ten minutes later Josh got out of the shower and quickly changed into his clothes. His jeans were slightly splattered with paint and his sweater had paint at the bottom. He held my hand as we went down the stairs. No one else was awake so we turned on the television but we didn't really watch it because about five minutes into some show Josh kissed me and we had been pretty much making out for like an hour.

"Ahem," We heard.

Tomas was standing at the end of the stairs. Josh and I pulled apart ad I leaned towards him and Thomas sat on the next couch over.

"So have you thought of revenge yet?" I asked Thomas.

"Yes, a snowball war. Right here right now." Thomas said with a grin on his face. Josh and I looked at each other. I quickly pulled on my boots and jacket. Both Thomas and Josh did the same. We sprinted out side to the Hollis's snow filled lawn I made as many snowballs as I could in about two minutes before I started whaling them at Thomas.

He threw some back at me so I threw more back at him. Then I snuck up behind Josh and got him too.

"Oh so it is one on one on one?" Josh said.

I nodded with a devilish grin on my face before Josh shoved a snowball in my face. I threw another one at him then at Thomas. We had been at it for like 45 minutes when Thomas ran inside to go to the bathroom. He said he was done. He was just going to get ready for brunch after he was done.

It was just me and Josh and I lost sight of him in his huge yard. Suddenly I felt something hit my back and as I turned around Josh threw another snowball at me before coming and playfully tackling me.

He had me pinned to the ground and he kissed me softly on the lips. He lay down next to me after that. I discreetly got a snowball in my hand and bent over like I would to kiss him and shoved the snow in his face.

"I win," I said getting up to dance.

"Fine, fine you win let's go get ready." Josh said smiling at me.

When we got inside I ran upstairs to get my dress on and my silver heels. I straightened my hairs so it was pin straight. About a half hour after I went upstairs I came back down to sit next to Josh on the couch.

When I plopped down next to him he kissed me on the cheek. The spot where he kissed me burned from the heat and sparks he sent through my body. In about fifteen minutes we were all leaving to go to brunch. Josh, Thomas, and I were in the car again.

When we arrived at brunch there was a private table set up for us. We sat and ate and it was delicious. I had some Italian breakfast I couldn't pronounce and we chatted for quite some time. By the time we got home it was already 2:45.

I ran upstairs followed by Josh to get changed back into our clothes from before. I had o change into different jeans and I had on a gray sweater over a black tank top. We went back downstairs hand in hand smiling at each other. At the bottom of the stair case was Noelle Lange and a small bag for the party tonight.

"Noelle," I said as I ran down the rest of the stairs giving her a hug.

Behind her was Gage so Josh went and talked to him.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"A hotel room but guess what?" Noelle asked.

"What?" I asked.

"They announced the theme for prom." Noelle shrieked.

"No way, what is it?" I asked really excited.

"Masquerade. We all have to like where masks and stuff. When the clock ticks to midnight we take off our masks and reveal ourselves." Noelle said.

"That will be so much fun!" I said.

"I already got both you and Hollis masks because you weren't there. Yours is a dark blue mask with sparkles and diamonds on it and it is tied in the back with a ribbon. We got Josh a phantom of the opera style mask." Noelle said.

"That is so cool." I said.

"Oh and guess what?" Noelle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well his you might not be happy about but since Mr. Hathaway is going to be headmaster of our school next year he is letting the whole St. Barts crew come to prom. Upton, Poppy, Paige, and Sienna." Noelle said.

"I'll deal but now that I have Josh it won't be a problem." I said.

"Ok just watch your back." Noelle said.

"I will," I said rolling my eyes at Noelle. She laughed at me for the childish response.

I pulled her over to where Josh and Gage were talking. Ivy was at the hotel. She must not have wanted to come with Gage. He must have wanted to see Josh.

"Gage," I said.

"New girl." Gage replied.

"I'm not even close to being the new girl anymore." I said.

"Whatever." Gage said jokingly.

"Haven't heard from you in a while." He said.

"Yeah I know and you seem to still be the obnoxious guy I know and love." I said sarcastically.

"You are the same new girls I would like to know and love." He said looking me up and down.

I playfully punched him.

"How is Ivy?" I asked.

"Hot as ever." Gage said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well everyone else is getting ready at the hotel except me and if we were going to try and do hair and make up and everything on all of us girls we better get going." Noelle said to me.

"I Guess I'll get ready here." Gage said.

He and Josh sat down and turned on the television. It wouldn't take them as long to get ready.

I led Noelle up to Tess and Tori's room that was in between their bedrooms. They could get to it form each of their rooms like with Josh's art studio. In the room was all of our dresses besides Noelle's and all of our shoes. There was also a hair station, a make up station and a final check station.

Noelle put her stuff down with all of ours.

"Gia, Tess, Tori, this is Noelle." I said.

"Noelle this is Gia and Tess has curlier hair and Tori has straighter hair." I said. The twins smiled up at her and shook her hand.

"Who is going first?" I asked.

"Can I?" Tess asked.

"Sure. Let's get you in a robe." Gia said handing Tess a robe. Tess put it on and heeded over to the hair station. Noelle, Gia and I worked on straightening her hair and putting it up in a swirly type of bun leaving some strands down around Tess's face. Tori watched carefully as we did Tess's hair. We curled the hair on the sides of her face and she looked gorgeous with her hair alone. Then she moved on to make up where I put a subtle blue-ish color eye shadow on and Gia applied blush While Noelle applied a pink lip gloss. Then Tess slipped carefully into her party dress. The turquoise blue rose taffeta dress. It looked awesome with her hair.

"Tori do you want to go now?" I asked. She nodded.

We all had changed into our robes already.

Tori sat down in the hair seat and Noelle put her hair up into one of the ponytails with hair wrapped around the outside of the base to hide the elastic. Then we straightened her hair so the pony tail was pint straight. There wasn't a bump in sight. We moved her over to make up where we matched colors to her look and her dress. When she slipped he dress on she looked fabulous too.

"Reed your turn," Noelle said.

"Fine," I said.

"Can you curl my hair putting it up but leaving like quite a bit down?" I asked.

"Of course," Gia said.

My hair ended up in a bun with the front hair down and curled. It was the same idea as Tess's but it looked a lot different. Noelle and Gia put my make up on again with subtle colors and I slipped into my dress. I looked really nice.

"Noelle your turn," I said.

She wanted her hair down and straightened. When we were done wither hair it was completely pin straight. We did her make up to match her skin tone and eye color because we didn't know what her dress looked like. It turns out it was a tight green dress that hit about mid thigh. It was strapless and like a wrap. She looked awesome when she was done.

Next up was Gia. She wanted her naturally straight hair curled to perfection. It was pretty easy and it made her look gorgeous. We put subtle colored makeup on her too. When she slipped into her dress we were all done getting ready. We all looked really good. We headed downstairs where the party had just started.

I saw London and Vienna at the bottom of the staircase. I hadn't seen them in like a month. They turned up at me and shrieked.

"Reed," They both said excitedly.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Ohmigod Noelle told us all bout Thomas and Josh and stuff. It is like totally crazy. How in the world did Thomas like survive the blows to his head?" Vienna asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"We totally have to catch up later." London said and they both trotted away.

I was looking for Josh to hang out with him. I wanted to make it known by everyone that we were back together and going strong.

I spotted him near the open bar. It was an adult party too so they were drinking but they knew Josh and his friends and Lynn and his friends drink. They didn't care as long as it wasn't too much and they didn't want Tess and Tori drinking so they put X's on the younger kid's hands.

I ran over to him as fast as I could in my high heels. I almost fell but he caught my arm. I blushed a little and he laughed at me.

"What would you without me?" Josh jokingly said.

"Oh I don't know trip over like a carpet and get sent to the emergency room and end up paralyzed because some psycho would come and stab my back or something." I said.

We both laughed and Josh grabbed me a drink. A strawberry daiquiri to be exact.

"Well let's hope not." Josh said.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He said blushing a little.

"Hey like I said not only would it kill my heart but I would probably die of clumsiness." I said.

He took my hand and ked me out to the dance floor. We danced for like an hour before we were all called to the dinner table. I was place next to Josh and Tori.

"This looks delicious." I said referring too the plate of food placed in front of me. It was a small steak with a fancy salad on the side. I loved it.

After eating the wonderful steak we had desert brought out. It was a regular cheese cake with chocolate drizzle and two strawberries cut in half filled with cheese cake filling and drizzled with chocolate. My mouth was watering just thinking about it. It all looked as good as it tasted.

About fifteen minutes after everyone ate their desert we all went back to dancing and what not. Josh held a glass of champagne out to me and I took it. He had a glass in his hand too. We danced together for like another two hours before taking a break.

"This party is awesome." I said.

"Yeah it is going really well." Josh said.

"I am so going to miss your family. I am having a blast here." I said.

"Well since you like my family so much I was thinking maybe you could spend like a few weeks here this summer." Josh said.

"Ohmigod, I would love too." I said happily.

"And well when my dad let me come here he said one condition was having you stay at my house for a week this summer so do you want too?" I asked.

"Really I have been dieing to meet your family." Josh said.

"Awesome," I said smiling up at him. I looked him in the eye and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He slowly leaned down and kissed me tenderly. A few minutes later broke apart. It was already like midnight and everyone was getting ready to go.

We broke apart to tell everyone goodbye.

I went over to all of the Billings girls and we talked for a few minutes and they all went back to the hotel. We were all flying back on Noelle's private jet. It left at like 6 in the morning. But it landed at like 7 which was perfect because chapel started at 8 and it was going to be Monday.

I didn't know how school was going to be after everything that has happened. After everything with Sabine and it St. Barts which I am sure the whole school knows of by now. Everyone was gone and I was tired.

I walked back over to Josh and we went up the stairs together. Once we made it to his room we both changed quickly and fell asleep right away.

I was boarding the plane when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. It looked like fake blonde hair and blue eyes. They went to the back of the plane and I followed. I felt a pain in my back and fell to the floor bleeding out. I got one last glimpse and the person ripped their wig off to reveal Sabine looking over me.

I sat up in a rush. It was 4 in the morning and I had another bad dream. Another bad dream about Sabine killing me. It was getting really weird.

It had to be incorrect. Maybe I was seeing things wrong. Or maybe Sabine could lead me to AO. That had to be it. I got up and packed quickly throwing everything into my bag without looking or checking if it was folded. Josh was already in the shower. I grabbed some clothes I would wear to school that day and waited for Josh to get out of the shower. We were going to have to go to chapel like right after we got back. We would only have a half hour or something like that. We needed breakfast too.

Josh got out of the shower and I jumped in letting the warm water comfort my body and feel less weak after my dream. When I got out and dried my hair getting changed quickly I met Josh outside his door.

"Let's say goodbye." He said.

We went to his sisters' bedroom and said goodbye Once Josh walked out of Tess's room she came and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for everything." She said. I waved goodbye and joined Josh saying goodbye to his parents and his brother and Gia. We walked out of his house and got in his car. He put his hand on my knee for our short flight to the airport. It was almost 6 when we got there. We met up with everyone. We were all about half asleep so we didn't talk much. We boarded the plane almost immediately. We all slept on the plane.

Josh nudged me awake. We were just landing in Easton. It was about 7 and we all got off the plane. There were two limo's waiting for us.

Noelle, Josh Thomas, Kiran, Scott, Sawyer, Taylor, Gage, Ivy, Ariana and I were in one limo and everyone else was in the other one. We drove back to Easton.

"So how bad do you think it will be?" I asked.

"I say worse than after the first experience. Maybe a little worse than after Thomas. The biggest thing will be you and Josh." Noelle.

"But hey who knows." Gage said.

"Well Thomas can't you just explain everything and be Thomas again?" I asked. It would take people's minds off me.

"Um I might just change my eye color but not yet." I said. He had green contacts in. They went surprisingly well with his brown hair.

"Let's hope for the best." Josh said. We arrived at Easton and the campus was full of people.

They all turned to look when Noelle got out of the car. There jaws dropped when they saw Kiran and Taylor. When Thomas came out we all heard murmurs saying, it can't be. All the kids would know. Maybe officially he wouldn't be Thomas but everyone would know who he was. But when I stepped out of the car, much less without Josh, I heard gasps and I knew they would get back together's. But the stares I got as Josh carried my bags to Billings were weird and made me feel uncomfortable. He left me at the doorstep giving me a quick hug.

"We'll get through it." He whispered in my ear. I ran up to my room in Billings forgetting about how I was now with Taylor and Kiran for the time being.

I remembered and went in there. They were already unpacking.

"I need breakfast." I said.

"Me too," Kiran said.

"Let's go to breakfast then. Reed we will all get through this. There are going to be rumor's flying but who cares." Taylor said. Scott had gotten a flight from Easton to our house so he could go back to college. I nodded and we went to get Noelle and Ariana.

Shortly after that we were walking across campus to the dining hall. Josh was waiting outside the building. I went up to him and we walked in hand in hand followed by the other girls. Sawyer had transferred to our school so he was walking with Kiran.

On my way to the lunch line I heard a bundle of different things.

"I heard that like he only took her back because like the other girl was cheating on him and made him. Who would go out with that slut?" Some jealous non billings senior girl said.

"I heard that she was like pushed off a boat and is just using him to get the guy who pushed her to stay away. I heard it was a weak moment for her and it is like some geeky nerd who proposed to her." Another senior said.

"I heard she had like sex with every guy on the island she stayed on." Some guy said.

"Well dude she is hot." His neighbor responded.

"But dude she has been with so many guys it would be disgusting." The first guy said. The rumors were flying and I knew it but I wasn't going to be weak. I wasn't going to give in. I just couldn't wait until chapel where it was harder to hear the rumors…well sort of.

**One more chapter of at school then the getting ready for prom, prom and ending intense prom chapter. Characters will return. Someone's life will change dramatically…maybe even end. And no one will ever be the same after this experience.**

**So a question…for my next story should it be called:**

**A: A Scandalous Life**

**B: A New Kind of Scandal**

**Or**

**C: Never a Scandal like This**

**I want it to definitely have Scandal in it so please vote and review.**

**Now who do you think AO is?**


	33. A New Scar

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private not me.**

**So I have come to the conclusion that there is no way I am finishing this story by Tuesday…I have decided that even if after Tuesday I have read the book it wont change my ideas…I know exactly what I want to do with this story I just need to write it so sit tight and the story will be finished soon!**

As the lunch room cleared out and the rumors decreased we figured it was safe to go to chapel. But then again when is anything safe for me?

I walked into chapel with Constance at my side and we strode over to the junior section of the chapel.

"I heard she like is paying everyone off. She had to sell her house and her family so they would pretend to be her friends." Some junior girl said.

"Shut up would you? How would you feel if the whole school was talking about you? How would you feel if you got pushed off a boat?" Missy said defending me. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"I am sick of the ugly rumors going around this school. We are Billings sisters we stand up for each other." Missy said.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce," She said smiling.

"What was that?" Constance asked.

"I don't know but I think I like it." I said.

We both quieted down because chapel was starting.

"Welcome back students o Easton Academy." Headmaster Cromwell said.

"I would like to say a few things. First I am no longer headmaster of this school. As some of you may know the events over the last few weeks have been tragedies. I can assure you Ms. DuLac is safe in her cell. She has escaped in the past but there is now far more security. Anyway after her shooting another student, Ivy Slade, was injured by a bullet. She has made a full recovery. However due to certain events school was closed down. Some of you may not know but Ariana Osgood one of your old fellow students who no longer walks these halls had escaped from her facility with her sister." Headmaster Cromwell said. I laughed to myself at the part about Ariana no longer walking these halls.

"Ariana Osgood was murdered by some criminal. Her sister was captured. Both of these girls have been a threat to some of our fellow students. I would like to say that we can put these incidents behind us and try to return to the normal flow of things. Keep these girls in your thoughts and be cautious however. I expect you to all be on your best behavior." The Crom said.

"Like he can control that now." Missy whispered into Constance and my ears. We both laughed to ourselves.

"Without any further a due may I present Headmaster Hathaway?" The Crom said.

"Goodbye students, I will miss you all." The Crom said. I know I heard a few people saying that they wouldn't be missing him. The Crom took a walk of shame out of the chapel.

"Good morning students. I am Headmaster Hathaway. I will be running his school now. I would like to add on to the list of tragedies that have occurred these last few weeks. My family vacations in St Barts along with a large group of students here. One of your fellow students was pushed off a boat. They made a full recovery but also discovered a stalker that had tried to harm her and friends. One of our previous students who didn't quite graduate, Leanne Shore, was killed by this person. Also our recent alum Dash McCafferty and our fellow student Tiffany Goulborne have been kidnapped by this person. I ask you to use complete caution around campus and if you see anything strange immediately report to me or any other staff member." Mr. Hathaway said.

I heard gasps throughout the chapel. Various Ohmigods rang through my ears. As well as wow so the rumors are all just rumors. I even heard a few she has to be paying him off too's. People were cruel and had no respect for those who needed it.

"I need you students to bond together and stick up for one another because if not more deaths may occur because we were all too stubborn to believe the truth and too easy to believe an ugly rumor. I trust you as a school, as my school to behave and act as one. I put my trust in you to not listen to what you here but to know what is right. I trust you to be the students I know you all are. I trust to make Easton Academy recognized as the school who stuck through it all and as the absolute best school ever. You are dismissed." Headmaster Hathaway said.

That was a deep speech and it meant a lot to me that he is trying to get our school to bond as it should. Unfortunately I didn't think it would ever work.

I sucked in a breath and walked towards my first class with Constance on one side and Kiki on the other.

Each class was boring and filled with review I didn't need. All the drama before break made me glad to go to classes. As I headed back to billings into the room I was sharing with Kiran and Taylor I heard almost no rumors. I just felt people staring like I was a freak. Noelle was in the lounge. So were Kiran and Taylor. It looked serious. I ran upstairs and put my books away and quickly ran back down.

"Reed sit and listen. Ariana needs to tell you something." Noelle said.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't know we were waiting for you." Noelle said.

I looked over in the corner. Ariana's eyes were brimmed in red and tears were streaming down her face. She looked as scared as could be.

"She needs to tell us something." Kiran said.

What is it?" I asked politely which just made tears come down harder. When Ariana took a breath she calmed down a bit.

"So right after I escaped I got a phone and a random number. I was still crazy and ready for revenge. Someone called and asked how to get to someone. I was confused and well they said I know who you are, you can change your hair but it doesn't change you. I know what you did to Reed Brennon. What can I do to torture her? Like I said all I had in my system was revenge. I swore I knew that voice from somewhere but I couldn't place it. I still can't. Anyway I told them they could get a white blond long hair wig with ice blue eye contacts. Stalk her as AO and show up places. Make sure either the eyes or the hair is visible. They asked me a few more times specifics. I also told them how to get to you Noelle. I told them about that guy and that is why he is involved. They told me they were torturing you. Something about killing a blue bird and other things. A few days after the blue bird incident they called me again and asked me how to kill you. I had gained my sanity back and I hadn't talked to them in a while. I said you can't kill her. They told me they were and there was nothing I could do about it. They swore they would kill me too. That is when they killed Briana Leigh Covington instead of me. I haven't talked to them since but I was behind AO at first. I swear though I never meant for it go that far. I was insane and I still didn't want to kill you." Ariana said through tears.

All of us sat there silent. A tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away. I can't believe I trusted her.

"I trusted you," I said with so much venom Noelle was probably proud.

"I know and I feel like a disgrace. Anyway at Suzel's I got a call. I knew she would follow me. I called the person back but was discreet. They told me they knew I was alive and they were going to kill me. They were going to kill Reed. They already killed some people. I never suggested that. I was out of the deal before anyone was dead. They said they would kill Josh and Thomas. Noelle, Dash, Tiffany, Scott, Kiran, Taylor, Constance, London and everyone else. They were going to kill all of us. I told them good luck. I wasn't giving them any information. Suzel heard and understood. She said she was upset with me for in the beginning but for me to risk my life was good. So they said I was going to die first. I thought it was done after that but I just got a call the earlier today," Ariana said before breaking into another round of tears. My mouth hung open wide. How could she do that to anyone? I guess she was crazy though.

"I can't believe they would hurt anyone's family. I don't know how they knew to get to Josh." Ariana said before crying again.

"If Josh is hurt I will hurt you Ariana." I said angrily.

"No he doesn't even know. It's Tess. She isn't hurt more than a scar and a few bumps and bruises. But this Brandon came back apparently. I guess like she found him breaking into their house and he hit on the face. He covered her mouth with something so she couldn't scream. He brought her quietly to her room and everyone else was doing something so they didn't know. He ripped all her clothes off. He tied her to the bed," Ariana was saying and I saw Noelle turn her face disgusted but not by Ariana, by Brandon.

"She got a scream out before he got his clothes off. He ripped out a knife and before Tori got in the room with Lynn and Gia," Ariana couldn't finish without going into hysterics. Noelle started crying too.

"This happened?" Noelle asked pointing to her scar. Ariana nodded and I screamed.

"Tori screamed at him and pulled him off of her. Gia got the knife from him and then she went to help Tori help Tess. Lynn kicked him out and took him to the police. He is being held. He is a minor so nothing major can happen. They told me this and sent me a picture of a knife. It was the same knife I used on Reed and well," Ariana couldn't finish.

"It gave me this," Noelle said pointing to her scar. Ariana nodded.

"Reed please forgive me." Ariana pleaded.

"I'll deal with you later." I said before sprinting out the door.

I probably looked like an idiot running across campus. I didn't care. Josh needed to know. I needed to tell him. I passed Sawyer on my way.

"Reed!" He cried. I slowed down and turned to him my face burning with tears.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Josh I need to get there. His sister, my stalker, pain. It's all my fault." I said before running away again.

I burst into Ketlar without a care and ran up to Josh's room. I didn't knock or wait a second. I burst through the door collapsing on my knees as I entered breaking into a new fit of tears. Josh was sitting in the double room with Thomas. They were both on Josh's bed because all Thomas had was a blow up mattress and Trey was with Astrid some where.

"Reed," Josh said.

"Reed," Thomas repeated.

Josh came over and scooped me up off the floor carrying over to the bed where Thomas set up extra pillows.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked.

"Tess…Brandon," I said calming down a bit.

"What happened?" Josh asked angrily.

"Do you remember how Noelle got he scar?" I asked. Josh nodded.

"That happened." I said. Josh's face fumed.

"It just happened." I said telling Josh the whole story. He understood Ariana being sorry and is willing to forgive her; she just needs to make it up to us. I think it was what everyone agreed. She did come out and tell us and she was going to sooner but Suzel advised her otherwise.

Josh made a phone call to his parents. They said she was fine and agreed to let both of us come and visit. She was asking for me.

A few minutes after Josh got off the phone Mr. Hathaway stormed in with Sawyer trailing behind him. He did care I was a girl in a boys dorm.

"Josh, Thomas. By the way that disguise won't fool anyone. Reed what happened?" Headmaster Hathaway asked. Thomas grunted a little bit and took out the contacts. I guess he kind of knew Thomas. Plus Sawyer and Graham know people.

I told the story to Sawyer's dad. He agreed to give us an off campus pass until Wednesday. We had to be back in classes by Thursday. Even Mr. Hathaway understood the whole Ariana thing. He knew not because f Sawyer but because he knew us kids from so many years of vacation. We knew we could trust him though. Josh and I had to book the next flight to New York today that came home Wednesday. I was allowed off campus too because it involved my stalker.

I had gone back to Billings quickly and grabbed the first few pairs of jeans and shirts that I saw. As I was running down stairs to meet Josh so we could go home and see if his sister was ok Ariana pulled me aside.

"Reed I promise I haven't had anything to do with it since like the first week. Like I said I was crazy and I am so sorry." She said.

"I understand. Who is AO?" I asked.

"I never found out. I just tried to pretend it wasn't happening however recently the calls have only come once a month." Ariana said.

"Ok well I have little respect for you but thanks for telling the truth and well I forgive you." I said.

"Reed I really am sorry." Ariana said. I nodded and walked away. I knew Noelle had agreed with me. We did forgive her. She had texted me.

As soon as I walked out of the building I started to walk quickly in the direction of Ketlar when someone stopped me.

"Reed," I recognized the voice of Marcellus Albero.

"Marc?" I asked.

"Yeah Reed what is the rush? How are you?" He asked.

"I need to get to Ketlar to see Josh. But I am fine thanks. I just wish theses rumors would stop." I said.

"So it's true," Marc said sounding kind of disappointed.

"What's true?" I asked.

"You are back with Josh." Marc asked.

"Yeah," I said. Marc frowned a bit.

"Well I guess I will se you later." Marc said sadly.

"Wait Marc what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well nothing but I wouldn't want to keep you from your _boyfriend_." Marc said. Ouch. Why was he acting like this? He knew we were just friends.

"Marc we are just friends. Ok I really love Josh and he loves me." I said.

"Reed it didn't seem that way a couple of weeks ago when I was the only one who would even talk to you. I am sorry I guess I am just bitter. Maybe he has changed. I don't know. Please just be careful with him. I would hate to see you get hurt like you did last time." Marc said.

"Thanks for looking out for me, and trust me I will be careful." I said smiling and waving at Marc.

I was about to head for Ketlar once more when I saw someone I really didn't want to see. They couldn't be here. They couldn't ruin this for me. I caught there glance and of course they headed in my direction.

I grabbed my phone and texted Josh to meet me at the quad to get going. All I knew was I needed to leave because Upton, Paige, Poppy, and Daniel were headed my way. Of course they were. Josh must have been just outside of Ketlar because I saw him start to run towards me when I saw me. He beat the others to me and kissed me on the cheek. I saw Upton flinch as he did so.

Josh looked in the direction I was looking in and stiffened. Noelle was wandering around campus when she saw us. She came over to say goodbye when she saw them too.

"What are they doing here Noelle?" I asked trough my teeth.

"Like I would know," She said.

"Reed," Josh said.

"Don't worry we can handle him." I said referring to Upton. It seemed he had never gotten over me.

"Reed why would they be here?" Noelle asked.

"I don't know ask Sawyer and Graham." I said. Upton and his crew were still about ten feet from us when we saw Sawyer walking by.

"Isn't that convenient," Noelle said grabbing Sawyer and dragging him over to us.

"What?" he asked. I pointed and he looked.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that." Sawyer said.

"Yeah you did." I said harshly.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"Graham suggested that like they come to our school. They all graduated and are going to Yale this year. Sienna moved to like Australia or something last week. They are here for prom." Sawyer said.

"Why?" I asked through my teeth.

"Well my uses would be to bug the crap out of you and I don't know. I think Mrs. Ryan suggested it. Yale is closed for a few weeks because Dash went missing. It is closed until the scandal is solved. Anyway my guess is they stay for prom and then leave. Let's face it they all love torturing you. Well except for Poppy and Daniel but I think they were dragged along." Sawyer said.

"Thanks for the warning." Noelle said dismissing Sawyer.

"Well have fun reuniting or whatever." Sawyer said before dashing away quickly to not deal with everything they throw at him.

"Reed how are you?" Poppy asked sweetly.

"I'm doing fine I guess. Things have been crazy but we are dealing. How are you?" I asked

"I am doing well. I am excited to be going to Yale which is so close so we can all hang out." She said.

"Yeah awesome," I said excited. Poppy was very nice and now Daniel was too.

"Hey Daniel," I said.

"Hey," He responded.

"Well now that the love fest is over let's get down to business." Upton said suggestively to Poppy.

"Upton stop it. We discussed this. We are here to hang out." Poppy said. Upton let out an aggravated sigh and rolled his eyes. He glared at me disgusted with me.

"Well I thought we would be hanging out with people that mattered not some loser picked up off the street." Paige said. I wasn't even with Upton anymore.

"Paige," scolded Daniel.

"Whatever," Paige said glaring at me. She then looked up at Upton who was still staring at me but more like he longed for me. I swear I saw her drool.

"Well I am very excited to hang out with you guys but I am afraid that can't happen until Wednesday." I said.

"Why does the poor girl need to check the funds on her charity case?" Paige asked.

"No, my sister was hurt because of the same psycho stalking her so if you would get over yourself and your jealousy and leave us alone it would be great." Josh yelled at Paige.

"Wow I forgot about your anger issues." Upton said feeling like he was able to one up Josh. Poppy stomped on his foot.

"And you have issues with yourself. You love yourself too much." I said. I swear I saw even Poppy giggle.

"Wow I am glad I ended things with you." Upton said.

"Hold up now. I ended things with you. You cheated on me. You screwed us up. Not like I wouldn't have dumped you sooner or later. I was never that into you." I said.

"Hey look she is delusional. She thinks she broke up with me." Upton said laughing. Josh shot him a death glare as well as I did. Paige snickered with Upton.

"Upton you pig. She was right to break up with you. She didn't love you. I am sick of you obsessing over how awful she was or how poor she is or whatever. You need to grow up and face the facts. I can deal with it I you would just admit you aren't over her. I am sick of it." Poppy said storming away.

"Poppy," Upton called.

"As much as I hate to admit it she is right. I still love you Reed. But I love Poppy too. More than I could ever love you." Upton said. I could tell the lie of the last part. Even though I am over him that hurt. Upton ran after Poppy and Paige ran after Upton.

"Upton wait. I wouldn't care how much you tormented Reed. We could do it together." She shouted.

"Paige, stop chasing him." Daniel screamed running after Paige. It was quite hard not to laugh hysterically.

"We have to go Noelle but I will see you in a few days." I said.

Josh and I hurried to the limo and laughed the whole way to the airport. We laughed quietly to ourselves the whole plane ride home. I liked how Poppy had guts. IT was funny seeing Upton try and act all tough when his true feelings came true. Seeing Paige throw herself at Upton was too much to handle and Daniel trying o protect Paige ultimate humiliation was awesome. The only part that sucked about this was that three guys loved me and I only loved one of them relationship wise. Josh of course. I loved Thomas but only as a friend. Upton was Upton and I had no feelings for him what so ever.

When the plane landed in New York we rushed to Josh's house where we were only a day before.

When we got there the house was quiet. We knew they were all upstairs comforting Tess. We both bolted up the stairs and into her room. The room was crowded with Chad, Tori, Lynn, Gia, Mr. and Mrs. Hollis, and Tess lying in bed with a bandage in the same exact area as Noelle's scar.

"Reed, Josh, you came." Tess said.

"Of course we came. How are you?" Josh asked.

"Fine, I am more upset than anything. I really liked him." Tess said.

"I know the feeling." I said. Josh looked at me quizzically. I gave him a look saying not you.

"Reed I am scared. Why did they do this?" Tess asked.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?" I asked. Everyone but Josh filed out.

"You can stay." I said.

He nodded and went to sit by his sister.

"Well have you heard of Billings?" I asked.

"It is only like mine and Tori's dream." Tess said.

"Tori can you come in here?" I asked.

Tori ran in.

"Well this story is about Billings and this may eventually pertain to you." I said.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Well I am in Billings. I was actually president for a while. It was neat. But anyway my dear friend Noelle Lange, you may have met her the other night, is president once again." I said.

"Yeah we met her. She is only like legendary even if Josh doesn't like her." Tori said.

"Hey that has changed." Josh protested.

"Well anyway as you may or may not know I have been having trouble with a stalker lately. Anyway it goes back to Billings past. When Noelle was a sophomore she was stalked by this guy at the legacy. When junior year came around after she ignored him he did the same thing to her that Brandon did to you. It still upsets her and troubles her." I said.

Tess and Tori were shocked and surprised. The rest of the night I told them things about Billings. They asked questions and I answered the ones I could. In the morning we popped in a movie in Tess's room. She was recovering well. It would be fine that we were leaving tomorrow. After the first movie we ate lunch. Then the twins ked me all about all the drama we went through and all the Easton stories we had. After that we ate dinner and popped in another movie. We went to bed that night and Tess was still recovering at a great rate.

We woke up early in the morning and said goodbye to everyone. We arrived back at Easton campus just before chapel.

"See you at chapel." I said to josh before entering Billings.

"Reed, your back." Noelle shouted.

"What is so urgent?" I asked looking at the worried faces of everyone around me.

"Reed…"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week. I couldn't finish before Tuesday but like I said I am not changing anything. I know exactly where I am going from this point on. Three more chapters left in this story.**

**I haven't had a cliffhanger in a while so I decided it would be a good time!!! **

**What do you think happened and again who is AO???**


	34. Baby come back

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private not me.**

**This is the third to last chapter. Dun, dun, dun. Enjoy! Oh and I just remembered there was a boy named Josh Thomas in my grade…ironic huh??? I had to work with him on a project in 5****th**** grade.**

"Reed Sabine escaped from jail." Noelle said.

"So what she isn't out to get us." I said.

"Reed we haven't heard from her in forever. She used us to get to Ariana and that was it. I don't know if she will try and kill us again but be careful." Noelle said.

"Yeah I know Noelle, why do we care so much about what happens to her?" I asked.

"Because she is my sister." Ariana said.

"Oh yeah I am sorry." I said.

"Well headmaster Hathaway gave us the rest of the week off. Tomorrow and today that is. Friday would have been off anyway because of prom." Noelle said.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Well we are going to say that no one goes out alone because we have to be safe and before we take any action on anyone we need at least two other people's approval." Noelle said.

"Makes sense but if we have the day off what should we do? I mean can we leave campus or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah we can do anything we want. I suggest we go to sleep first off." Noelle said. I was really tired.

"Fine let's go to sleep." I said giving in. We all went upstairs to get some sleep. It was like only 7 so it made sense.

I was at the prom dancing with Josh everything was perfect. Noelle had Dash and Tiffany was back. Scott was happy with Taylor and Kiran and Sawyer were working out perfectly. Upton and Poppy were happy and Paige found a guy as Daniel was dancing with Ariana. I looked and I saw Sabine again holding a gun. Shooting me. But I looked and I wasn't dead. I turned again to find another gun pointed at me and Cheyenne was holding. She pulled the trigger and I went down.

I woke with a fright. It was like 9. That dream was impossible. If Sabine escaped she would go far away from here. Cheyenne was dead. The dream was impossible. It couldn't have happened.

I walked downstairs after showering and getting dressed. Everyone else had just gotten down there too.

"Movie day?" I asked.

"Definitely call all the boys and tell them to come too." Noelle said.

I quickly texted both Josh and Thomas telling them to come watch movies with us. Soon after that Sawyer and Trey came in followed by Josh and Thomas.

We popped in a movie quickly and sat down around the common room to watch it. I was lying down on a couch leaning against Josh. He kissed my forehead slightly.

By the time the movie was over it was noon and I for one was hungry.

"I am starved and I don't think Easton food will cut it." I said.

"I agree, so we should go out to lunch then we could go shopping." Noelle said.

We always go shopping. Not that I oppose or anything I still do need some more clothes from when mine were all ruined but we should at least do something else too.

"Yeah let's shop but let's do something else too." I said. Everyone but Ariana, Noelle, Kiran, Taylor, and Astrid had left Billings for the few days we had left before prom.

"Like what?" Noelle asked.

"I don't know there has to be like a good bowling alley or mini golf place in New York." I said.

"Um bowling means using other peoples used shoes and mini golf means using like clubs and balls other people have used." Kiran said.

"Fine we'll go sopping today and work are way up to bowling and mini golf." I said rolling my eyes. I heard Josh laugh behind my back. I heard a few relieved sighs.

"Well then let's get ready to go!" Taylor said. After both her and Kiran were done changing I went up to the room we were sharing to get changed. Josh followed me up.

"So how are you doing your hair?" Josh asked.

"I think I will curl it why?" I asked.

"Well because I am awesome at getting your outfits ready so run along and get your hair done." He joked. I obeyed his joking command. Josh had some power over me. I curly my hair so it looked nice and shiny and when I got back Josh had laid out a black skirt with a pale blue sweater that had a white shirt underneath it.

"You do have good taste." I told him. He smiled blushing a little.

"I'll go so you can get changed." Josh said still blushing a little bit.

"You don't have to go." I said seductively. He grinned and turned his back so I could change. I changed quickly then I snuck behind him and poked his back scaring him. I giggled as he turned around and put his arms around my waist to kiss me. Just before his lips met mine Noelle called us down. He laughed a little bit and backed away giving me a pair of black pumps to wear. I slid them on fast and we went downstairs to meet Noelle.

Noelle was wearing jeans with a white sweater. She had white studded pumps on. Kiran had a black sweater on with a white skirt and she was wearing theses awesome zebra print pumps. Astrid was wearing a hot pink sweater dress and hot pink open toed pumps. Taylor had on a green sweater dress; it didn't look anything like Astrid's. Her dress had one should hanging off her shoulder and had a whiter tank top on underneath with white pumps that had a green heel and green lines shooting out from them. Ariana simply wore a grey pleated skirt and a black long sleeve top with black pumps with a gray bow. We all looked fabulous.

On our way out to the car who did we run into besides Upton, Poppy, Paige and Daniel? Poppy was wearing jeans and a red sweater with open toed red pumps that had a bow. Paige wore a thin white shirt with a thin gold skirt and golden platform shoes. She had to be freezing.

"Hello guys where are you headed?" Poppy asked.

"Lunch want to come with?" Noelle asked.

"Sure we would love to. Poppy said excitedly. Daniel was excited too but the other two looked very angry.

"But Poppy what about shopping." Paige asked all whiny.

"Oh you can come with us to that too. We were going after lunch. I was thinking we could all get more dresses and go out to dinner." Noelle said.

"That sounds fabulous." Poppy said glaring at Paige.

Just what I needed another dress…NOT. Oh well I do love dresses and then I could give some of my old ones away.

"Lets go I am starved." I said.

"You would be." Upton said.

"Ok what is your problem with me? I moved on and so did you so why do you keep making these snide comments. You call me trash and poor and charity. I didn't think you were like that so why?" I asked angrily. He stood there puzzled. When it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything I wiped a tear from my eye.

"I thought you were different than that. I thought you were better than that. I wasted like two weeks with you and it almost killed me so I hope you are happy." I said before turning my back to him and following Noelle while Josh put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Are you ok?" Noelle whispered.

"Fine." I said.

"He really is usually nicer than that I just don't understand why he is so bitter towards you." Noelle said.

"I do, he is in love with you." Josh said sounding irritated.

"I don't have feelings for him." I said reassuring Josh. He loosened up a bit. I saw the look of distress on Poppy's face and shot her a reassuring look as well. She smiled a bit but still looked queasy. Paige's flimsy outfit blew around a ton in the wind. It looked like the wind could carry her whole outfit away if it wanted too.

Once we got out of the limo we had to walk to the restaurant. We passed a news stand on the way. I saw a headline that caught my eye.

**Thomas Pearson: Alive**

**The Easton student never died real body found to be that of James Newman. **

"_These boys were almost identical. It was an honest mistake that we all regret. We would like to apologize to the friends and families of Thomas Pearson and James Newman. We are very sorry." said Detective Hauer Easton's leading detective._

Well I guess it's good he is officially Thomas Pearson again. That poor Newman family. I could never imagine where they thought there son was. That poor kid.

When we arrived at lunch we kept the meal short so we could get to the mall. The meal was fantastic and humorous watching Paige act like she was warm and watching Upton act as if he were comfortable being near. There was a look of longing in his eyes.

When we arrived at the mall we all rushed to get dresses and shoes. I picked out a white dress that had like a sheer sheet over it with golden sparkles and a gold bow around it. It was gorgeous. I got a pair of slightly high heeled golden sandals to go with it. Everyone's dresses ranged in colors and were all gorgeous. Next stop clothes.

Josh insisted upon paying for me even though I objected and wanted to use the Billings fund he wouldn't let me. I got two pairs of skinny jeans, a pair of regular jeans, two denim skirts and a plaid blue skirt from the first store. Then next store I got two heavy print t shirts, a white shirt that was sheer over other white and tightened with a white leather belt, and a purple sweater dress. I did pretty well and it was time for dinner. When we all got dressed and headed to the limo it was 6 and we were hungry…again.

After divulging in a wonderful meal we were stuffed and ready to return to Easton. The limo ride home was uncomfortable and silent. When we returned to Easton Josh gave me a kiss goodnight and went to go to bed with Thomas. Noelle had headed back to Billings with everyone. I was about to follow when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to meet Upton's longing gaze.

"What do you want?" I said venomously.

"I wanted to talk." He said.

"You didn't want to talk earlier but you do now." I said.

"Yeah," He said.

"Well let's start with this, why have you been such a jerk lately? I thought you were better than that. You went after Poppy and I love Josh so just leave me alone." I said.

"Reed I love you." Upton spit out. I was sick of hearing those three words. Those eight letters that were supposed to be special. How could I have three guys who love me? The only one I still loved was Josh and I only wanted to hear it from him. Not yet another person.

"Upton please just move on." I said tears starting to spill. Why was I crying?

"Reed?" he pleaded.

"You only want me because you can't have me. You love Poppy too Upton. I wish we could stay friends and we still can. It's just that if you are going to keep making these comments to me then I will never be your friend." I said before walking away. This time when Upton grabbed my arm I tugged mine away. That was also before I heard Noelle's scream.

Not again.

I ran towards Billings as fast as I could. What took eight seconds seemed as if it took eight hours. I needed to know what was going on. As I ran into Billings I practically fell over Noelle because she was on her knees frozen and Kiran, Taylor, Ariana, and Astrid all were mimicking this motion. When I saw Tiffany in the room with tears in her eyes.

"Tiff?" I asked. She nodded before she gasped needing air. She was still in the clothes we found her in the alley in. They must have changed her back. A hospital gown must have been too much for the so called AO.

"Reed," Tiffany said.

"Yeah," I said. She just cried more. I know something was going through Noelle's mind. She had to have been thinking where is Dash? There is no way it was easy for her to see Tiffany who was taken at the same time as Dash by the same people. She got back ok but he didn't.

I was still somehow on my feet. Usually my knees went weak before everyone else's. Noelle stayed on the ground after Kiran and Taylor found the energy to get up. Ariana got up shortly after they did. Taylor and Kiran helped get Tiffany up thee stairs to get changed. As far as the school knew she had just hadn't gotten back from vacation on time. Ariana and I helped Noelle up. We got her up the stairs as well. Kiran and Taylor put Tiffany in the shower and got out some pajamas for her to wear. We did the same for Noelle. Astrid had gone to make hot chocolate for everyone. As soon as Noelle had calmed down and Tiffany stopped her tears we brought them downstairs to talk.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well we were taken from the hospital unexpectedly. Dash as almost cured and one of the people who took us knew what they were doing so they patched me up and I was fine. I was just in horrible pain. They threw our clothes at us and made us change. Then they threw us in a cell. We saw Thomas there. I know he came back with Scott. There was another girl there too but know one could make out who it was because she was locked up more than anyone else. Any way when Scott and Thomas made it out we thought we were all going to be free but then we weren't. We were forced to work and stuff just like moving things from one place to another. It was unnecessary work. I was partnered with Dash. Just yesterday Sabine showed up. She told us to run. She would distract the people. We ran as fast as we could until we heard someone shout. Look they are running away. We ran faster but they hopped in a car Dash pushed me behind a bush to save me but he had to keep running. I had passed out in the bush. I had hit my head. It was my fault not his. I don't know if they caught him but I haven't seen him since then. I woke p last night and ran and ran until I found civilization. I had no idea where I was but I know I am scarred. I had some money in my shoes, for like emergencies. It happened to have been in my coat. I got a hotel that night and got a taxi here in the morning. All I know is I just got here now so wherever I was, is far away." Tiffany said.

The look on Noelle's face was blank and heart breaking. Dash might be dead. He might be enslaved forever. Tiffany's face was full of tears and Noelle's face was blotchy and her eyes were red.

We decided to go to bed at that point. We told Tiffany that tomorrow we would take her to get a prom dress to cheer her up. It seemed to work a little bit. I told Ariana I would sleep in my own room tonight to keep Noelle company. She tried to object but didn't win. Noelle didn't sleep that night. She didn't talk in the morning nor did she eat her breakfast. She was silent as we tried to gossip and didn't object when I purposely picked out a non- matching or revealing outfit. We had to change her into something better. Once we changed her into the best outfit we could find she didn't even smile. I had gotten a number of missed calls from Josh but he would understand. I was taking care of Noelle.

On the 32nd time he called Ariana and Astrid had taken over watching Noelle so I called Josh back.

"Reed what's wrong I have been calling all morning?" Josh asked.

"Noelle, Tiffany came back last night and without Dash. He is either both alive and looking for us or like dead." I said crying.

"Reed I will be right there." Josh said before hanging up. I walked down the stairs practically falling over Noelle again. Standing in the doorway was Abercrombie perfect Dash in his slightly battered jeans end messy t-shirt. His golden hair was shining in the morning light. Before I knew it he was at Noelle's side hugging her. She was crying into his shoulders as he cradled her. I went over and gave him a quick hug as I saw Josh appear in the door way. He came over to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"He just got here." I said. Tiffany came rushing down the stairs and after saying hi to Josh she ran over and hugged Dash too.

"I thought they got you." Tiffany said.

"I thought they got you. I tried to get you out of the way and after realizing the bush I shoved you into was too small for both of us the car caught up to me. But as they were trying to get me in the car one of them got a call. They didn't pay attention so I ran harder than before finding some more open land instead of just a valley I found a forest and hid in it until I saw the car go by twice. After that I ran and got a hotel and got a taxi." Dash said.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." Noelle admitted. Thomas came over shortly after Josh did and brought the tux he got with Noelle's dress. He gave it to Dash and it actually fit.

We all said our hi's and Thomas decided to go with Tiffany to prom and she accepted but only as a friend. As it turns out Daniel asked Ariana so he only one without a date was Paige and we were all fine with that.

We went to the mall with Tiffany for her dress. She got a light green Narnia long prom dress. It had a funky shoulder design with something on the neck. The color made her skin look vibrant. It was absolutely gorgeous on her. The shoes she got with them were silver and high heeled and strappy. The mask we helped her pick out was silver and had diamond studs all around it. It was wiry and gorgeous.

All of the girl's masks had matched their dresses. Mine for example was a wiry black mask that had navy blue sparkles all over it and navy and silver beads hanging from many parts. We were all going to be gorgeous.

We spent the rest of the day chilling and catching up along with being happy that Dash and Tiffany were both ok. Plus the occasional sneaking away with Josh just to kiss or cuddle or anything. We had left the others at the mall for like a half hour and just sat and kissed the whole time. It was fun.

Everything was looking good for a while. Thomas didn't have to hide anymore. Upton and I were going to be fine I think. Poppy and Paige had found dresses. Poppy had a pink one that was really cute and Paige had a skimpy gold one that showed more skin than it covered. I didn't care though because I was in love and everything was looking good again. However as soon as I start to feel that something goes terribly horribly wrong.

**So I might be able to get the rest of this story done in two chapters or in one but I changed my plans so either it will be two chapters that are decent length or one really long chapter. I haven't decided yet. Sorry for taking so long to update school has been hectic and well I am realizing I have like three true friends and I am stressed and stuff so sorry if this chapter sucks and sorry for the wait.**

**If you have any ideas for drama in Scandal I would love to use it. Fair warning again Reed and Josh will be together at the end.**

**I would like to know what you think should happen in school. There also is going to be spring break so where should they go what should they do and again which name is best. Review please!!!**


	35. Prom

**Disclaimer: I don't own private…Kate Brian does. **

**Sadly this may b the final chapter of Suspicion a Vacation lost but have no fear for, Never a Scandal like This, is on its way. I was thinking I may do another story for Scandal in someone else's point of view but that will be based upon the real version of suspicion. I was thinking I could do Josh's POV and Noelle's POV or just one or the other. Even if you thought it was ok I could have a story for Scandal in just Reed's POV too because I think it might be cool. Take your pick!!! Then you can also decide what the title of that one should be. A New Kind of Scandal or A Scandalous Life. **

It was Friday but we all slept in late. We planned on going to bed early and waking up at a decent time to start getting ready for prom. We needed our beauty rest. Noelle had booked all of us hair appointments. Rather she booked a hairdresser. Her famous hairdresser was coming tomorrow at noon to do our hair then we were going to help each other get ready. But today, today was spa day!

I woke up at like 9 am. Everyone else had still been asleep. I got into the shower quickly and just put my hair in a loose bun. I threw on my new thin navy blue mini skirt with a white blouse. I had on my new navy blue manolo's and I was ready. I crept down the stairs and out of Billings. We weren't going to the spa until noon. Right now I had other arrangements.

I snuck stealthily across campus which was quite difficult to do in high heels but I managed. I quietly opened the door to the art cemetery and crept in. I saw Josh sitting on the couch and I had no chance of sneaking up on him because as I strutted in his direction my heels made a clicking sound. _Click clack click clack, _with each step that I took. Josh met me half way to the couch and lifted me up. I kicked off my shoes and wrapped my legs around his waist. He had a devilish grin on his face. He brought me over to the couch and laid me down as he got on top of me.

We kissed four what seemed like hours. We kissed and kissed until our lips were chapped. Once we backed away from each other he sat down on the couch and I put my head against his chest.

"So are you excited for tomorrow night?" Josh asked.

"Are you kidding, who isn't?" I asked.

"Well I honestly don't know. Thomas is really psyched. Especially since he is going as Thomas Pearson, not whatever his name was." Josh said.

"I feel like everything is going back to how it was supposed to be. Thomas alive, Ariana at our school, even if she was psycho. The only thing we are missing is Cheyenne." I said.

"I feel that way too sometimes. I feel like time is reversing itself." Josh said with a frown.

"Yeah it is but this time I will choose the right guy. I am sitting with him right now." I said with a smirk.

"Well that's good because I would be lost without you." Josh said. I looked up at him and saw the honesty in his eyes.

"It's weird, when I saw you with Cheyenne that one night I almost wished her ill. She was taking you from me. She took everything from me. All the true friends from Billings like, well I thought Sabine, and Constance. I was so mad at her and even hated her at some point. Now I wish that I hadn't come to this school sometimes because I miss her. She is dead and it is my fault. When her parents told me that she talked highly of me I realized yeah she wasn't nice to me, but it wasn't exactly because she hated me or was against me. In a way I think she envied me. I had made quick friends with Noelle and I had a chance at Billings presidency coming from nothing." I said.

"I am so glad you came to this school because it gave me the chance to meet you. Things happened and people died. Everything happens for a reason though. I mean Ariana would have gone psycho at some point because Thomas didn't love like she thought he did. She would have killed someone and maybe it would have been Thomas or maybe it would have been Cheyenne. I mean Thomas is alive and that is a blessing." Josh said.

"It really is." I said cheering up.

"Now lets forget about all this morbid death talk and what not. Let's talk after prom." Josh said.

"What do you mean after prom?" I asked.

"Well spring break is only a little over a month away. What should we do?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should go someplace new. With only the two of us." I suggested.

"Well I think that since we have already met my family it is time I spend some time with your family." Josh said.

"I think that can be arranged. But let's not think about the future. Let's not think about the past. Let's just think about the now." I said smiling. Josh hugged me and I saw the time, 11:45.

"And the present is telling me I have to go. I love you and I will see you later." I told Josh running for Billings in my bare feet. I picked up my shoes finding it easier to run across campus.

I got into Billings while all the girls were meeting in the common room I ran up stairs to change. I threw on some skinny jeans and BEBE t-shirt with some UGG boots. A more suitable spa outfit than I had on before. I took one last look in the mirror before venturing down the stairs to be pampered away. I looked good.

I strutted down the stairs while Noelle waited impatiently. I flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Reed. The limo is waiting to take us to our destination of being pampered." Noelle said impatiently.

"I'm sure you can handle waiting like three minutes." I said sarcastically.

"I don't know it's a lot to ask." She joked. We walked out to the limo together and when we stepped inside it was like paradise.

There were trays of chocolates, chocolate covered strawberries, and all sorts of other goodies. There were also a few bottles of champagne and six glasses.

"Partay!" Kiran screamed downing what appeared o be her fourth glass of champagne.

We all laughed at her but she had no idea why we were laughing because she joined in with us. It was a wonderful and tasty drive up to the spa. There were no strawberries in sigh and only a sip of champagne. It was no shock that Kiran slurped it down. We all laughed again and of course she was drunk. She let out a little burp and giggled like a kindergartener. We all burst into a new fit of laughter until it hurt our stomachs.

We finally got out of the limo and entered the spa. In each section of the spa there was a different shop where you could pick one thing out for free. Like for the hair area you could pick out a pair of shoes. For mani and pedi's you could pick out a top and bottom combination of any kind. With facials you could pick out any sundress. With massages you could pick out any formal cocktail dress. Noelle had rented the place out and put a tab on so we could pick out more than just one thing from each shop. This was going to be fun!

We all started in different sections. Noelle and I had to overlap and start in the massage area.

"This is going to feel so good." I said.

"Tell me about it. So I was thinking since we all get a formal dress anyway we should totally like go to dinner. We can even invite the boys!" Noelle suggested.

"Totally up to you." I said.

"No it isn't. When I graduate later this year I need someone to fill in for me as President Reed. Billings needs a president who is down to earth and strong. I would like to offer the position to you." Noelle said.

"Seriously, you want me to be president of Billings?" I asked.

"You were doing a great job last time and it wasn't your fault that something happened." Noelle said.

"Thank you so much Noelle, I think that dinner is a fabulous idea." I said smiling. After an hour of relaxing massage we got to go to the formal dress shop. We sent out a memo to all of the girls that they should definitely pick a cute dress to wear.

Noelle had picked out an Eva Longoria Sequin Dress by Scala. It was navy blue was spaghetti strap. It was very low in the back and had a small slit in the back. Her body rocked that dress. Dash would love it.

I picked out a Strapless Short Purple Dress by Mori Lee. It was light purple on top and had a black belt connected with a flower around the bodice and was poofy and dark purple on the bottom. It was sleeveless and it hit my mid thigh. Josh would love it.

They had quite a selection for being a spa. They had quite the high price too.

Next Noelle and I made our way to get facials. There were three different kinds and we did all of them. Exfoliating, relaxing, and calming each of them were. My face had felt so much softer after it was done. We went to pick out sundresses. I never knew it was such a difficult thing to do.

Noelle picked out a simple yellow dress with criss cross straps in the pack and white edging. Anyone else would have looked ridiculous in that dress but not her. She rocked it and any boy on the planet would be lucky to even catch a glimpse of her.

I picked out a simple white dress with thick straps and tight around the bodice while being loose everywhere else. My skin illuminated the dress from the slight tan I had. I must admit I rocked this dress.

We next headed to get our nails done. To had gotten my finger nails don in a navy blue that matched my prom dress. The middle finger however was only half blue and had a funky clear and white design on it. For my toes I got the some shade of blue polish with a white and silver floral design on it. They were going to look great with my dress.

Noelle had gotten a French manicure. They shined and sparkled and went with her look. For her toes she got a shade of blue nail polish similar to her dress with a funky sparkle pattern on the big toe. She rocked the nails.

We had to wait like twenty minutes for the nails to dry before we could pick out our combination outfit.

"So about this presidency thing I was thinking it might be smart to change a few things around in Billings." Noelle said.

"Really, like what?" I asked.

"Well we have no choice but to keep hazing, we can just lighten it up a bit. Also we can find a different way to do initiation." Noelle suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." I said.

"What are your thoughts on it?" Noelle asked.

"Well I think since hazing is fairly important to Billings we should keep minor hazing tests. For example the obsessive cleaning could be one and the spying and back mail could be one. We will not rob family's houses or steal test answers without the school knowing. I think if we do that we should talk to Headmaster Hathaway. We can ask him to make a fake test and explain everything to him. He might understand. If he doesn't we will think of something else." I said.

"Genius," Noelle said.

"As for initiation I agree with the marble thing but anytime someone puts in a black marble they have to have a legitimate excuse. For example like she stole something of mine or she failed the blackmailing test. People like that shouldn't be let into Billings. I also think that we should keep the all white idea and the candles and maybe just make it more discreet." I said.

"Reed when I bestow this upon you later I need you to promise me one thing." Noelle said.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked.

"Billings has an image and has had an image forever. I am not saying we can't let any scholarship students in I mean it did great for us when we did. Plus billings fund covers absolutely every sopping spree you could imagine with all the money that has carried over. There is a new amount each year and since the last couple of generations have barely touched them there is enough for a shopping spree for the full house like every weekend. When you do use it spend carefully. Anyway I know I might sound shallow but Billings girls are pretty and athletic and smart. We need to keep that image going. A certain GPA and some looks are required." Noelle said.

"No offense it is a little shallow but I understand." I said.

"Well enough of this business talk. I know I want to get an outfit that will blow Dash's mind away." Noelle said.

"Agreed, I want to make Josh's eyes pop out of his head." I said.

"That outfit you had on earlier didn't?" Noelle asked jokingly.

"I want to make them pop out even more." I said with a grin on my face. We hurried over to the little shop to pick out our outfits.

Noelle ended up with a pair of short shorts. They were white denim. She got an orange halter top to go with it. The back of the halter top drooped down to nearly her butt. Most girls would have looked like they were trying too hard but Noelle pulled it off. She didn't look that skimpy considering the outfit.

I picked out a thin red skirt with a black tank top. The skirt my mid thigh so it was short but not too short. The tank top was tight but it was supposed to be. Josh would be wowed with this out fit. I had the perfect shoes to go with it too. They were black and red Manolo Blahnik sandals. Josh would be wowed and it wasn't as skimpy as I thought it would be. It looked like a normal outfit to be honest.

Noelle and I finally headed to the last station to get our hair whatever length we wanted it and styled for tonight.

Noelle's brown locks reached slightly past her shoulders when curled. She decided she wanted to leave it the same length and add a hint of bronze color to it. She looked absolutely gorgeous. For tonight she told her stylist to make sure her hair was absolutely pin straight.

I hadn't realized with all the stress I had that I hadn't cut my hair in forever. It was really long. It reached down to my stomach. It was in the low stomach area. I told them just to make my hair shiny again. For tonight I decided to curly my hair again. It was still fairly long curled. The big waves fell over my face in a dramatic fashion as I looked at myself in the mirror smiling. We had to go look at shoes and then we could get dressed.

Noelle got a pair black Manolo Blahnik sandals that went great with her dress.

I ended up getting a pair of black open toed pumps with a purple bow near the toes.

We all looked fabulous in our dresses on our way to the restaurant. Noelle had contacted all of the boys telling them where to meet us and when and that it was formal. I was so excited!

Once we got to the restaurant we sat at our table and the boys filed in. Josh searched the table until his eyes landed on me. He grinned big and walked over to me sitting next to me.

"Hey, what did you guys do today?" I asked.

"Guy things, we played video games and ate snack foods and played video games." Josh said.

"Fun, I think." I said laughing.

"I love your dress, where did you get it?" Josh asked.

"Well the spa Noelle took us too had all these shops and stuff. Like at one station you got a dress for free at another shoes and another an outfit and so on." I said.

"Wow, some spa." Josh said. I smiled up at him.

Shortly after that Scott arrived because he was flying in for Prom to escort Taylor.

After the large dinner and the small talk we all headed back to Easton. After we got out of the limo I followed Josh into the art cemetery. He sat down on the couch and motioned me over.

"So are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, how about you?" He asked. I just looked at him and we both laughed.

"I am very excited and I have some good news but I need to discuss it with you. I don't know if you will like it." I said. Josh sighed.

"If you are going to break up with me just do it." He said looking sad.

"No silly why on earth would I do that." I said kissing him.

"Ok then shoot." He said looking a lot more relieved.

"Well Noelle told me something today. She told me that when she leaves Billings she needs someone to replace her as president. She wants me to be the next president of Billings." I said.

"Congratulations," Josh said excitedly.

"You don't care, I mean even if it involves a little bit of hazing. I am making her know it will be much less severe." I said.

"I am happy for you, really and completely." Josh said kissing me eagerly.

The kiss deepened quickly and it was a while before we pulled away. After that we just lay there with each other.

"Goodnight," I said to Josh as I got up to leave.

"Already?" He asked.

"Hey, it is prom tomorrow, us girls need are beauty rest." I said eyeing Josh.

"Hey I think you are beautiful any time." Josh said. I gave him another quick peck on the lips before heading to Billings.

Noelle had just gotten ready to go to sleep when I got there. We all decided to go in different rooms so we could get rest considering there weren't that many of us. Plus it was only going to be for a matter of weeks before I got my room back. Until we found my stalker.

Wasn't it a sick joke that I ended up in my old room.

There wasn't a nightmare that night as there had been all month. It was over and I was paranoid. They really were just nightmares.

When I woke up that morning at ten am I was getting up at the same time as everyone else. Ariana had made us pancakes and eggs in the morning. We all ate up and started to get things ready. The prom was just at school in one of the old buildings on campus.

We sat around for a while just playing board games and stuff. I was the champion at monopoly but when it came to cranium I failed miserably.

The boys brought us lunch and we ate it with them but after they left Noelle's hair dresser was here and it was time to get started. All the seniors were back on campus. All the Billings seniors beside those of us who were staying here had already gotten ready and were waiting at a spa for the prom to start.

"Let's get ready, it is 2 o'clock and prom starts at 6 and goes until, when we feel like it." Noelle said with a laugh.

We all had on a tank top and a pair of shorts so we didn't have to put anything over our heads before after we got our hair done. Astrid was first to get her hair done.

She wanted some crazy due. She had a pink tight dress and it was a little bright for my interest but this was Astrid and she liked bright.

We put her hair in a complete up do all straight but it had like swirls and stuff. It was a strange due but it fit her more perfectly than you could imagine. Pierre, Noelle's hair dresser, had a blast doing her hair.

Ivy was getting ready with us and she was next. She just had her normally long straight hair curled. It was simple but stylish.

Poppy and Paige got ready with us next. Poppy also got a fancy up do and she looked fabulous. Paige wanted some fancy up do that was like bumps ad it looked weird on her.

Taylor got her hair partially up and partially down. It looked great with her blonde curls.

Kiran had her hair pinned up in a swirly manner. It looked awesome.

Tiffany had her hair straightened and that was it. It looked fabulous on her.

Ariana had her hair pinned up in a similar bump style as Paige's except Ariana's style looked more elegant and it looked wonderful.

Noelle had her hair pinned up straightened and it looked so good and it framed her face.

I had my hair up. It was smooth until it got closer to the bottom where it was all curled. It was mostly curled actually. It looked awesome! By the time everyone's hair was done it was already four o clock so we all got into our dresses and sis our make up which took us about an hour.

Right before the guys got there we all helped each other with our masks.

Once the boys arrived to pick us up we all walked in separate couples. Ariana went with Thomas and Tiffany since they weren't really a couple.

"So it's time to dance." I said playfully to Josh who was wearing a phantom of the opera style mask.

"Yes it is," He said.

Once we entered the building the dance was at my mouth dropped. It was decorated gorgeously as the people inside of it were. The designs were intricate and the music was loud. I was ready to dance!

A slow song came on and Ariana sat down at the table we put our stuff at. Believe it or not Marc went over to her and asked her to dance. He must've gotten in for the paper.

I was dancing close to Josh leaning on him and trying to forget all about everything that had happened to us. Inhaling his scent and taking every minute of it in. After the slow song was a very up beat song that josh and I danced to as well. I was having fun and it wasn't only seven when I saw a girl walk in. I didn't recognize her right away. It looked like she had gray skin but she had very long hair and it looked like it was slightly curled. She had on a pink dress. I hadn't seen that shade of pink since…Cheyenne.

It couldn't be though, she was dead and most girls I knew loved pink. Her boyfriends had probably just broken up with the girl so she looked distressed. Yeah that was it.

Josh and I took a little break from dancing and went to sit with Noelle and Dash.

"This is amazing" I said.

"I know it is so much fun." Noelle said.

"I am so happy to be back." Dash said.

"Glad you are back." Josh added.

We went back out and danced again and we stayed for a while. By the time we were done with our second break from dancing it was quarter to 12. Almost time to reveal who we were by taking our masks off. Another slow song came on and Josh and I danced together. Then I saw a familiar head. Not a good head. I dropped my arms.

"What?" Josh asked.

"We have to leave before we reveal ourselves. AO is here Josh look over there." I said.

"That the guy that did the thing to Noelle." Josh said I nodded and Noelle ran over to me.

"Reed," She exclaimed.

"I know," I said we hurried for the door when we were cut off by Sabine. Ariana had caught up to us too.

"Sabine she is here, AO is here." I said.

"I know I am," She said.

"What?" Ariana screamed.

"I trusted you." I said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the gray looking girl ask to borrow someone's cell phone. She dialed three numbers. As the rest of the party counted down for the mask reveal. We all backed away from Sabine with a sprint.

"Three…Two…One!" Everyone shouted throwing there masks off. I pulled mine off because it kept slipping into my eyes and everyone else had too.

"Stop right there Reed Brennan. Actually everyone stop or I will kill all of you." Sabine's voice came over the microphone. The man who hurt Noelle was up there with her.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because Reed, you ruined my relationship with my sister." Sabine said walking over to me and Ariana. Noelle had backed away but I was frozen with fright. Josh stayed by me and Noelle came back when Sabine moved closer. Everyone around us cleared out of the way. She screamed at everyone around me to move and pulled out a gun pointing it at all of us. I told them it was ok. Josh was stubborn but then Sabine made the gun ready for her to pull the trigger.

"Yes Reed I am AO. I fooled you all. I put Leanne up to being on the boat and using you guys. Then I killed her. I used another random girl but I killed her too. Oh and that Brandon kid. I paid him to want to sleep with Hollis's sister. Then I killed him too." Sabine said.

"You are crazy and psychotic. I will send you back to where you came from." I yelled.

"Hush now Reed. I saved Thomas." Sabine said.

"You are crazy." I said.

"That hurts you know, you don't know how long I have been waiting to kill you." Sabine said.

Ariana jumped in front of me as Sabine pulled the trigger. I screamed as Ariana fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Sabine laughed maniacally.

"I'm not done." Sabine said.

"Yes you are." I recognized the voice of Cheyenne.

"Huh, I thought I left you for dead?" Sabine asked.

"It didn't work." Cheyenne said. Sabine dropped her gun and ran after me anyway as Cheyenne ran for the gun.

Cheyenne picked up the gun and just before Sabine could cut me with the knife Cheyenne pulled the trigger. Sabine went down with a thud.

"Cheyenne?" I asked able to speak. Tears streaked her face.

"I'm alive Reed. I'm sorry." Cheyenne said.

"It's ok." I said before collapsing remembering that Ariana had just died.

"I fell into her pool of blood and cried over her body. The police had gotten there just as Sabine pulled the trigger. They turned there backs and Cheyenne did. She wasn't in trouble. She just had to do community service.

I was still on the floor crying about everything after they took the two bodies away. We never would find out who really died in place of Cheyenne because they scattered her ashes.

Ariana was dead. Sabine was AO. Cheyenne is alive and now Sabine is dead. I don't know if I can take any more deaths but I was still on the floor crying. And crying. And crying. And crying…

**The End…for now!**

**What will happen in Never a Scandal like This?**

**What should I do based on the real Suspicion?**


End file.
